La Prophétie des Descendants
by Millon
Summary: Et si on prenait l'histoire en changeant un détail, une origine. Et si le nom 'Evans' de Lily n'était pas son véritable nom. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Presque tout, en commençant par la prophétie. James/Lily - Temps des Maraudeurs - UA -
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première fiction, la prophétie des descendants, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vais essayer de poster le plus régulièrement possible, car en tant que lectrice, c'est ce que je préfère.

Bien évidemment, tout appartient à J.K Rowling. Merci à elle pour la création de ce monde merveilleux.

* * *

 ** _La Prophétie des Descendants_**

Et si on prenait l'histoire en changeant un détail, une origine. Et si le nom 'Evans' de Lily n'était pas son véritable nom. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Presque tout, en commençant par la prophétie.

-oOoOoOo-

 **Prologue : changement de temps.**

30 juin 1076, 23h50

Le moment des adieux approchait terriblement. Les larmes aux yeux, Lily se sentait déchirée. Une fois encore elle allait être séparée de ses parents, les vrais, ses parents biologiques. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi triste. Même à son arrivée, lorsqu'elle avait été brutalement séparée de ses parents adoptifs. Jamais elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal. C'était vraiment trop difficile. Une larme perla, abandonnant le vert de ses yeux où elle avait pris origine, pour épouser la courbe de sa joue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de sauter dans les bras de son père, pour un câlin réconfortant, un dernier, mêlant ainsi leurs deux crinières rousses.

\- Lily, ma douce, dit-il. Nous savions que cela se terminerait ainsi. Mais tous ses instants passés ensemble, nous les chérirons, ta mère et moi, jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Tu es notre plus grande réussite, nous sommes éperdument fières de toi. Maintenant, soit brave, fait honneur à ton sang, à ton rang et à ton nom.

\- Nous t'aimons mon enfant, plus ce que tout, s'exclama la femme à ses côtés. C'est l'heure. Profite de ta vie, fait ce qu'il te semble juste, utilise tes dons pour le bien, et accompli cette prophétie. Surtout ne perd jamais espoir, et peut être qu'un jour, nous nous retrouvons.

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent une dernière fois. Lily se redressa alors, sécha ses larmes : elle se devait d'être courageuse, puis se concentra. Sur son épaule, un poids apparu, signe que son amie, son Phoenix et dernier compagnon de voyage, Firerou l'avait rejoint, prête au départ. Serrant un peu plus contre elle Opale, Snow et son petit sac, elle souffla et regarda une dernière fois ses parents, avant que la magie la fasse partir. Une lumière douce enveloppa la jeune fille et ses compagnons. Soudain, un éclair apparu, les englobant, et les faisant disparaître, laissant derrière eux, un manoir, un couple et des larmes.

* * *

 _Prologue plutôt court, je vous l'accorde. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres suivants ne le sont pas autant._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chap. Première:**

1er juillet 1976, 00h01

Comme tous les ans, Poudlard fermait ses portes le 30 juin, pour laisser ses jeunes étudiants libres pendant 2 mois. C'était le cas d'un jeune homme, James Potter. Il venait de finir sa 5ème année, et en beauté, suite à une blague particulièrement colorée avec ses amis Maraudeurs. Pour une fois, elle visait tout le monde, - directeur, professeurs, élèves, eux compris - et était sans gravité. Seuls les fantômes intouchables n'avaient pu participer. Elle avait pour but de changer les couleurs des cheveux de tout le monde le temps d'une journée. Ainsi, le héros incontesté du Quidditch qu'il était, avait passé la journée avec une crinière ébouriffée d'un joli rouge. Bien vif. Pas du tout discret. Avec aussi quelques reflets dorés, très Gryffondor en somme. Très loin de sa chevelure noir habituelle, mais c'était toujours mieux que le vert serpentard de Peter ou le rose bonbon de Sirius, non ?

Enfin, l'école était terminée. Le long retour dans le train fut suivit d'une soirée tranquille avec ses parents, où il avait pu parler de tout et de rien pendant des heures, mais la fatigue accumulée de l'année fini par avoir raison de lui, et il s'endormi sur son lit, à peine allongé.

-oOoOoOo-

1er juillet 1976, 00h01

Un éclair jaillit de nulle part, troublant la quiétude de la nuit, introduisant sans un bruit les voyageurs du temps au pied du manoir Gryffondor. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées, et pourtant, rien ne semblait modifié. Ils se tenaient tous au même endroit. A une différence près : 900 ans d'écart.

C'était la première fois que Lily venait ici, du moins à cette époque, mais c'était tout aussi familier que dans le passé. Une elfe de maison descendit précipitamment les marches pour rejoindre sa maîtresse.

\- Bonsoir Mlle, vous devez être Miss Lily Gryffondor. Je suis Minny, la Première du manoir. Debby et Ronny sont aussi à votre service Miss. Nous sommes tous très heureux de votre retour.

\- Bonsoir Minny, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Et oui, c'est bien moi, la fille des derniers propriétaires, de tes maîtres, la fille de Godric et Isabella Gryffondor.

\- Je vous en prie Miss, rentrée, votre chambre vous attend, rien n'a été déplacé depuis votre départ, tout est prêt à vous accueillir.

\- Merci beaucoup, j'y vais de ce pas.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Lily pu constater qu'effectivement, rien n'avait été modifié. La décoration était telle qu'elle l'avait décidé lors de son arrivé au manoir, à ses 11 ans, mais en l'an 1071. Elle s'installa rapidement dans son lit, tandis que tous ces animaux se lovaient dans leur couverture-panier-niche respective, Firerou émie une note douce, à laquelle Lily répondit :

\- Oui, moi aussi ça me fait bizarre d'être ici, enfin à cette époque. Je ne vois pas encore trop la différence. C'est demain que ça va être dur…

Une note rassurante s'éleva dans les airs, la Phoenix avait décidé de calmée sa maîtresse, après tout, il fallait bien rentrer un jour, et elle le savait. Ici, ils étaient en sécurité. Lily ne s'endormi pas tout de suite. Ses pensées vagabondant sur sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle vivait dans une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, avec un père, une mère, et une grande sœur Pétunia. Elle avait une vie tranquille une maison, une école, en somme, une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, enfin presque. Elle ne s'était jamais tout à fait sentie à sa place. Elle était différente et elle le savait. Elle pouvait faire refleurir des fleurs fanées, faire voler ou apparaitre des objets, et même disparaitre. Sa sœur aussi savait qu'elle était différente, et s'arrangeait bien pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle, la petite Lily, n'avait rien à faire dans la famille des Evans, elle l'appelait l'erreur, la tâche, ou le monstre selon les humeurs.

Mais peu avant ses 11 ans, ses ''parents'' et elle avait eu une grande discussion sur le canapé du salon. Toutes les choses étranges qui se passaient quand elle avait peur, où quand elle était en colère, sa compréhension des animaux, tout s'expliquait enfin : Lily était une sorcière. Mais la seule de la famille. On lui avait dit aussi qu'une lettre arriverait au moment de ses 11 ans pour lui expliquer qu'elle allait aller dans une école de magie, loin de sa famille, afin d'étudier des matières qui semblaient plus saugrenues les unes que les autres.

Et puis ils avaient fini par lui dire aussi une importante vérité : Lily Evans n'était pas une Evans.

Adoptée. Elle portait le nom d'Evans mais ne l'était pas, dans le sens biologique. La femme qu'elle appelait maman depuis qu'elle savait parler, n'avait pas la moindre petite goutte de sang en commun avec elle. Elle comprenait mieux l'absence de ressemblance physique avec sa famille. Pétunia était une grande blonde, comme sa mère, et avec un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne. Sa peau était légèrement halée et ses yeux bleus, comme son père. Tout le contraire de la jeune Lily. Cette dernière était rousse et ses yeux, verts. Elle était petite, menue, et sa peau particulièrement blanche, dépourvue de tache de rousseur, comme on pourrait l'envisager.

Et puis on lui avait parlé alors d'un voyage dans le temps. D'un accident alors que sa mère, la vraie, était enceinte d'elle. De sa naissance dans ce monde, ce temps, et du retour inévitable de sa mère biologique dans son temps à elle. Un phénomène magique impensable, incroyable, inimaginable, mais qui la concernait-elle.

Ce surplus de nouvelle, de vérité et d'émotions, avait troublé Lily tellement profondément qu'elle avait activé sa magie première instinctivement. Le Don qui lui avait été offert par la Magie elle-même quelque mois avant sa naissance, alors même qu'elle n'était qu'un fœtus : celui de voyager dans le temps. En un éclair, la jeune Lily Plus-tout-à-fait-Evans qui venait d'apprendre tout cela c'était retrouver dans un manoir au Moyen-Âge. Son arrivé, en plein dans le salon du couple Gryffondor avait quelque peu perturbé ses occupants. Mais en peu de temps, la jeune rouquine avait accepté la magie et sa famille, et s'en était fait accepter en retour, passant ainsi les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Dans un monde magique où elle se sentait enfin à sa place, avec des gens qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, bref, c'était parfait. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Elle n'était pas dans sa véritable époque, celle où elle était née. Elle ne pouvait donc pas passer le reste de sa vie au Moyen-Âge. Et puis il y avait cette prophétie. Celle qui lui assurait un avenir hors du commun et qui l'obligeait à repartir. Cette prophétie qui expliquait aussi dans un sens, pourquoi le destin lui avait donné ce Don : pour faire simple, elle devait sauver le monde. Lily trouvait ça assez bien résumé comme ça, même si elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle, jeune fille de 16 ans, va pouvoir vaincre la pire menace de magie noire n'ayant jamais existé.

La fatigue aidant, elle finit par s'endormir sur ces pensées, sous le regard protecteur de ses plus fidèles amis, ses compagnons de voyage.

* * *

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

PetitePlume : merci pour ta review

NVJM : j'espère que tu en apprendra plus


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chap. 2:**

1er juillet 1976, 3h

Lily s'éveilla brusquement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Un étrange sentiment de malaise la prenait. Elle se sentait perdue, quelque chose était différent. Elle bougea légèrement dans son lit et compris : elle n'était pas seule. Mais ce n'était ni Firerou son Phoenix, ni Opale son chat noir, ni Snow son chien blanc, qui habituellement dormaient dans la même pièce qu'elle et qui parfois s'invitait dans ses couvertures. Non. C'était humain !

-oOoOoOo-

Un mouvement le réveilla en sursaut. Lui, James Potter n'était pas seul dans son lit. Et pourtant il était chez lui, ça ne pouvait donc pas être Sirius qui déconnait sous forme de chien pour le réveiller, ni Peter pour un cauchemar. Encore moins une stupide greluche de son fan club, comme c'était déjà arrivé à Poudlard. Impossible, sa maison était protégée magiquement, elles ne pouvaient pas le retrouver là, n'est-ce-pas ? Et pourtant, c'était bien une voix de fille qu'il entendait…

\- Qui est là ?

Murmura une petite voix.

\- Je vous retourne la question, répondit-il, bien plus alerte.

La personne bougea, s'asseyant et s'écartant en même temps, comme si le fait d'avoir parlé l'avait effrayé.

\- Je l'ai demandé la première, et vous êtes chez moi, c'est donc à vous de répondre. D'ailleurs, comme avez-vous fait pour rentrer ?

\- Comment ça je suis chez vous ? C'est impossible, je me suis endormi chez moi, dans la chambre que j'occupe depuis que je suis né. Et mes parents ne sont pas loin.

\- Ça ne me donne pas votre nom.

\- Oui, et bien je me nomme James Potter, mais vous devez le savoir puis que vous êtes rentrez chez moi, non ? Et vous, votre nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Lily … Lily Evans. Et lorsque je me suis couchée j'étais seule dans mon propre manoir, je ne vois donc pas comment j'aurais pu atterrir chez vous, ni comment j'aurais pu vous connaître.

Cette discussion un peu vide de sens dura ainsi près d'une demi-heure, qui était chez qui et pourquoi, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux de fatigue, sans avoir rien appris d'autre que leurs noms. Au matin, ils étaient seuls dans leurs lits respectifs, de vagues souvenirs de la nuit précédente, mais sans preuve des événements. Pour eux, ce n'étaient qu'un rêve. Etrange, mais un simple rêve.

-oOoOoOo-

La journée s'écoula lentement, Lily en profita pour défaire ses quelques affaires qu'elle avait emportées dans un petit sac. Petit mais très pratique lorsque l'on savait pratiquer des sortilèges d'extension. Elle avait préféré les amener avec elle plutôt que de les laisser dans sa maison, à cause d'une certaine dégradation liée au temps, malgré les charmes utilisés contre. Le reste de la journée, elle en profita pour lire, particulièrement des livres concernant l'histoire, autant de la magie que celle des moldus, et l'évolution de Poudlard. Car oui, elle y avait étudié mais c'était près d'un millénaire auparavant, il était arrivé plein de chose dans le monde (magique ou non) depuis ce temps. Heureusement que ses elfes de maison s'étaient bien occupé de la bibliothèque pendant ces derniers siècles. Car même si ce n'était plus les mêmes actuellement qu'au Moyen-Âge, (leur longévité était supérieur aux humains, mais quand même) il y en avait toujours trois. Une principale, la Première, Minny, qui a un rôle similaire à une gouvernante, puis deux autres, Debby et Ronny. Ils étaient adorables avec leur jeune maitresse, qui les traitait particulièrement bien, gagnant ainsi, encore plus de loyauté si ce n'était possible. Contrairement à beaucoup de foyer, les elfes de la maison des Gryffondor avaient toujours été éduqués, de façon à ce qu'ils sachent lire, écrire et compter. Ils n'étaient pas traités comme des esclaves, mais plutôt comme des domestiques, bien qu'ils refusaient très clairement d'être payés.

-oOoOoOo-

De son côté, James passa un moment avec sa famille, puis fini par s'enfermer seul dans sa chambre. Il y avait une chose dont il n'avait pas parlé avec ses parents, et qu'il ne comptait pas faire : leur parler de Lily. Lily Edgecombe. Une jeune fille de Serdaigle, particulièrement mignonne, et intelligente. Elle aimait montrer ses connaissances et détestait quand on la surpassait, ce que James faisait dans plusieurs matière, entre autre la métamorphose.

Quand il l'avait vu la première fois, il ne lui avait pas trouvé grand intérêt, faut avouer aussi qu'à onze ans, ce n'est pas passionnant une fille, surtout du point de vue d'un garçon. Et puis vers la 3ème année, il avait commencé à la trouver jolie, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses beaux cheveux blond, et intelligente, puis avait fini par tomber amoureux.

Il l'avait alors courtisé comme il se doit, mais n'avait essuyé que des refus, inlassablement. Sans jamais comprend pourquoi, après tout, il était beau, sportif, intelligent, populaire, drôle… Bon avec de bonne cheville, mais quand même !

Mais cette relation à sens unique avait pris une autre tournure à la fin de l'année. Peu après la fin des épreuves des BUSE, alors qu'il était sur la rive du lac de Poudlard avec ses amis, Sirius, Remus et Peter, aussi connus sous le nom des Maraudeurs, Severus Snape (Snevilus ou Servilus pour les intimes) l'avait attaqué dans le dos. Il avait répondu comme il se doit, c'est-à-dire en le désarmant et le pendent par les pieds, montrant au passage, le caleçon graisseux de l'être au même surnom.

Mais bien évidement, il a fallu que Lily Edgecombe arrive à ce moment. Qu'elle ne voit que ce que lui, James avait fait, et pas les vils actions de Snape. Et il s'en était pris plein la tête. La petite préfète qu'elle était, l'avait copieusement insulté, allant jusqu'à dire qu'elle lui préférerait un calamar géant. Et quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Bon, globalement, il avait compris qu'il fallait qu'il murisse et qu'il arrête de faire l'idiot, mais il avait été vraiment touché par ses mots. Aimer une personne, c'est accepter de souffrir. Et là, s'il souffrait. Mais ça allait changer. Fois de Potter, il n'allait plus se laisser malmener le cœur !

Enfin, il passa le reste de sa journée au clame, ses pensées dérivants, de son amour tragique à ses bonnes résolutions, en passant par des idées de farces pour l'année suivante, murir oui, mais on ne change pas en un jour.

-oOoOoOo-

De la journée, aucun des deux, que ce soit James Potter, ou Lily Evans-Gryffondor, ne pensa à l'autre, et à leur rencontre hautement improbable, irréelle. Mais le soir même, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. C'était bien réel. Dès le moment où les deux jeunes personnes se trouvaient couchés, dans leurs lits respectifs, ils se trouvaient réunis.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! A bientôt

NVJM : Je vais essayer ! J'espère que tu aimera !

keloush : Voilà un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que ça continue alors

PetitePlume : Et oui, elle est inhabituelle cette Lily, mais faut bien un peu de changement de temps en temps, sinon c'est toujours les même histoires. Je suis contente que ça te plaise ;)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chap. 3:**

Les vacances avaient commencé depuis trois semaines pour James maintenant. Et quand il y repensait, c'était toujours aussi incroyable. Lui et Lily Evans avait un drôle de problème. Ils dormaient tous les soirs dans le même lit, sans être dans la même maison, étrange, non ? Non, magique. Pas de pensée malhonnête bien-sûr, et puis le lit était si grand qu'ils auraient pu être à cinq dedans, donc dormir sans se toucher, imaginez comme c'était simple.

La jeune fille était juste magnifique. Toutes les filles qu'il avait auparavant trouvées belles semblaient fades, sans couleurs, à côté de la pétillante rousse. En trois semaines, ils s'étaient très rapprochés, ils avaient eu le temps de discutés de tout et de rien. Lui, avait particulièrement parlé de ses amis, surtout Sirius, son presque frère, en omettant bien-sûr de parler de la lycanthropie de Remus. Elle, lui avait plus parlé de ses animaux : son chien Snow et Opale, son chat, qu'elle affectionnait tant, omettant Firerou volontairement (ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un Phoenix) ainsi que sa passion pour les livres et tout autre forme de connaissance.

Ils avaient tous les deux compris que s'ils se trouvaient comme ça, si régulièrement, ce n'était pas normal, mais plutôt magique. Ce qui signifiait que, James comme Lily étaient des sorciers. Il s'en est suivi des discutions sur la magie, le Quidditch et sans oublier les études.

James avait bien compris que Lily était une très bonne élève, consciencieuse, studieuse, curieuse. En claire, une parfaite Serdaigle, mais elle n'était pas à Poudlard. Il en était sûr, car la seule Lily de leur année, c'était Lily Edgecombe, pas Evans. Elles étaient l'exact opposées. Autant Edgecombe était sur de ses connaissances et aimait les étaler, prenant même de haut les ignorant, autant Lily Evans aimait parler sans se prendre la tête. Les discutions étaient animées car tous les deux pouvaient donner son point de vue sur la matière ou le sujet dont il était question, ce qui est bien plus agréable !

Le problème était, où est-ce-que Lily étudiait alors ? Poudlard était considérée comme l'une des –si ce n'est pas la - plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde, mais faut avouer que c'était aussi parce qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Mais alors, où étudiait-elle ? Une nuit, suite à une discussion sur la métamorphose, il posa la question. Elle fut suivit d'un long silence avant que la jeune fille ne réponde :

\- Tout ce que j'ai appris sur la magie, c'est grâce à mes parents. Mon père surtout. J'ai suivi des cours, comme tous les élèves de notre âge, mais avec des amis de mes parents. Mon père était doué pour la métamorphose, il m'a tout appris. Il m'a aussi donné des cours particulier de sortilège et de défense. C'était un combattant émérite. Ma mère a toujours préféré les potions. Elle m'a donc enseigné l'art des potions et m'a donné des cours particuliers en botanique, vu qu'elles sont relativement liées. Pour tout ce qui est histoire de la magie par contre, je fais une remise à niveau cet été, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des siècles de retard. Dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Si seulement il savait à quel point c'était vrai ! James la regarda avec de grands yeux, aucune famille de sorcière du 20ème siècle ne faisait cela. C'était bien trop prenant pour les parents, même quand il y avait de tuteurs particuliers.

\- Donc la famille Evans est une famille de sorcier ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en fait. Répondit-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle respira un bon coup, sachant d'avance que ce qu'elle dirait exigerait plus d'explication

\- Mes parents biologiques, ceux qui m'ont enseigné la magie ne s'appelaient pas Evans. C'est le nom de mes parents adoptifs, qui eux, sont moldus.

\- Tu portes le nom de tes parents adoptifs, donc tes parents sont morts récemment? Je suis un peu perdu…

\- Eh bien, comment dire, je ... J'ai été séparé de mes parents biologiques à ma naissance. J'ai grandis à l'écart du monde magique dans une famille moldue. Le jour de mes 11 ans, j'ai pu rejoindre mes vrais parents, au cours d'un, mm d'un, comment dire, un voyage. Je ne suis rentrée qu'au 1er juillet.

\- D'accord, donc tu vas continuer tes études avec tes vrais parents cette année aussi je suppose.

\- Non, je … mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde.

Mal à l'aise, Lily ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Se souvenir que ses parents n'étaient plus avec elle au quotidien, mais qu'ils étaient mort dans son présent était quelque chose de douloureux. Elle souffla un bon coup, retenant ainsi au mieux les larmes qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux émeraude.

\- Oh, je suis désolé ! Je n'avais pas, enfin je veux dire que je…

James était terriblement mal. Il se reprochait d'être trop curieux, d'avoir posé des questions aussi personnelles et de parler de façon aussi maladroite. Néanmoins, Lily lui sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que ça ne soit pas simple comme situation. Et puis, tu ne savais pas.

\- Du coup, tu es de retour dans ta famille moldue ?

\- Non, je suis rentrée dans le château familial, avec ma gouvernante et les domestiques.

\- Gouvernante ?

C'était plutôt rare que des sorciers soit au service d'autre sorcier.

\- Oui, Minny, c'est une elfe de maison, mais elle est aussi tellement plus pour moi. Elle n'est pas une servante ou une souillon comme c'est le cas dans certaine famille de sang-pur. Elle s'occupe vraiment bien de moi, comme de tout le manoir bien-sûr. Elle est très gentille, attentionnée, et intelligente aussi. Vraiment, je l'aime beaucoup.

\- Oh d'accord. Tu viens donc d'une famille de sang-pur je suppose ?

James la regardais droit dans les yeux. La réponse lui paraissait évidente, une jeune fille qui possède un manoir et des elfes de maison ne vient pas de n'importe quelle famille. Mais ce qui lui importait, c'était de savoir ce qu'elle pensait du sang de sorcier, si cela avait vraiment de l'importance pour elle, il serait surement déçu. Elle le rassura bien vite :

\- Je n'aime pas du tout les histoires de sang, pour moi un sorcier est un sorcier, peu importe depuis combien de génération, ça ne prouve pas sa valeur. Certains nés-moldus sont plus doué que des sorciers venant de très vielle famille. Mais effectivement, il n'y a que des sorciers depuis au moins le Moyen-Âge dans ma famille, avec peut-être une ou deux Vélanes. Et toi ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de James. Cette fille était définitivement parfaite.

\- Je pense comme toi. Et je fais aussi partie d'une des 28 familles. C'est laquelle la tienne ? Et t'as du sang de Vélane tu dis ? Sérieux, il n'y en a pourtant pas beaucoup en Angleterre.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire mon véritable nom de famille pour le moment, ça serait trop … compliqué. Je suis désolée. Mais sinon oui, j'ai du sang de Vélane, du côté de ma mère, mais je suis la 4ème génération, donc je n'ai qu'un seizième de sang de Vélane, ce n'est pas très puissant. Juste assez pour pouvoir me sécher les cheveux et me recoiffer sans baguette. Dit-elle en rigolant.

James la rejoint, et c'est finalement les joues rouges et les yeux brillants qu'il continua :

\- D'accord. Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

Elle hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Où vas-tu aller l'année prochaine pour étudier ?

\- J'ai contacté le directeur Dumbledore à mon arrivée, je suis désormais inscrite pour rentrer en 6ème année en septembre à Poudlard. Je vais devoir lui parler avant d'être répartie, il me semble que je le serais juste après les 1ères années.

\- Poudlard ? S'exclama James. Mais c'est génial, j'y suis aussi. Je suis chez les Gryffondor, la meilleure des maisons, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sont pas mal non plus mais Serpentard, pouah ! J'espère que tu seras dans ma maison, mais tu pourrais aussi être à Serdaigle, tu as largement le potentiel.

Un sourire aux lèvres Lily lui répondit, énigmatique :

\- On verra bien, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée.

Et oui, comment la fille unique de Godric Gryffondor pourrait-elle être répartie à Poudlard autre part qu'à Gryffondor ? Et puis, au Moyen-Âge, elle avait déjà été répartie, il y avait très peu de chance pour que le Choixpeau décide de la changer de maison. Ils s'endormirent rapidement après, un peu avant 1h du matin.

* * *

Et encore un nouveau chapitre. J'essaye de poster quotidiennement pour le moment, parce que je le peux, mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, je prends tout, mais de préférence les remarques constructives.

PetitePlume : Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) On verra bien la Lily blonde, mais pas avant l'arrivé à Poudlard, donc t'as encore le temps, mais par contre, les Maraudeurs (enfin surtout un) apparaissent très bientôt ! Merci à toi de me suivre ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chap. 4:**

\- JAMEEEES!

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, tombant même du lit. Que ce passait-il ? Qui avait crié ? Et où était James ? Pas de réponse. Elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre, dans son manoir, comme tous les matins. Sauf que ce matin-là, elle était par terre et qu'il n'était guère plus de 5h.

Elle savait d'expérience que lorsque quelqu'un arrivait dans sa chambre, ou dans celle de James alors qu'ils dormaient -on ne sait trop où-, ils se réveillaient automatiquement, tous les deux mais chacun chez soi. Vu qu'elle était seule, quelqu'un avait dû débarquer chez James à cette heure plus que matinale.

Encore fatiguée, Lily se recoucha et se rendormi rapidement, elle demanderait des explications à son ami plus tard.

-oOoOoOo-

\- JAMEEEES!

Ce dernier tomba sur le plancher froid, se réveillant brutalement.

\- QUOI ?! Dit-il en rallant. Y'a pas idée de crier à une heure pareille ! Y'en a qui dorment, enfin presque...

Se rendant compte qu'il était seul dans la pièce il se leva, cherchant la source du cri qui l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée. Un petit coup au carreau le fit se retourner, apercevant ainsi deux yeux gris encadré de cheveux long noir. Sirius était accroché à son balai, et attendait manifestement que James lui ouvre la fenêtre.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait 2h que je m'égosille, enfin presque, je ne voulais pas réveiller tes parents non plus. Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

James le lui rendit, heureux de voir son meilleur ami, mais un peu surpris qu'il débarque au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- Salut vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Ta mère va t'étrangler si elle l'apprend !

Le sourire du jeune Black s'effrita vite, tandis que James se traitait mentalement de boulet.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester. Je … A la fin de notre 6ème année, j'aurais 17 ans. Tu sais ce que ça signifie pour ma famille de tarés. Je ne peux pas être le fils qu'ils attendent de moi. Je ne veux pas rejoindre ni les ténèbres, ni face de serpent. Il est hors de question que je porte ce tatouage débile. Enfin bref, je suis parti par la fenêtre pour pas qu'ils ne m'entendent, pour venir au seul endroit où je me sens vraiment chez moi. Ça ne te dérange pas trop j'espère ?

James savait que si Sirius se confiait autant, c'est qu'il devait être sacrément chamboulé. Il plaça une main rassurante sur l'épaule du fugueur, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- T'es parti par la fenêtre, donc ça t'as paru normal de rentrer chez moi par là aussi, c'est ça ? Nan mais je te jure tu feras jamais rien normalement, pas vrai ? Bien sûr que non, tu ne me dérange pas, idiot, t'es ici chez toi !

\- Merci James. Lui répondit Sirius, la gorge nouée.

Seuls ces deux mots avaient réussi à passer. Il n'était pas du genre sentimental, mais ça faisait toujours du bien de savoir qu'il y a un endroit sur terre que l'on pouvait considérer comme chez soi, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire dans la noble maison des Black. Surtout après les évènements de ces dernières semaines. Sa famille qui ne parlait que du mage noir depuis son retour de Poudlard. Sa très chère et très estimée cousine Bellatrix qui était venu lui dire que c'était son devoir de les rejoindre, que ça rachèterait son entrée chez les ''Bouffons d'or''. Et pour finir son frère qui s'était exclamé les yeux brillant de fierté qu'il suivrait ces nabots en capes noires. Non, décidément, ces vacances n'étaient pas les joyeuses pour le moment. Mais il s'avait qu'il pouvait compter sur James, et les Potter.

-oOoOoOo-

Au matin, James et Sirius étaient descendus, tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Doréa Potter n'avait fait aucune remarque, embrassant juste les garçons, et leur proposant un bon petit déjeuné avant de partir travailler à St Mangouste. Son mari, Charles, n'avait rien mentionné non plus le soir, après être rentré du ministère. Ils avaient tous deux accepté Sirius comme leur fils depuis des années, alors ils étaient heureux de le voir. Ils se doutaient bien des raisons qui avaient poussées le jeune Black à fuir sa propre famille, mais ils ne firent pas de commentaire, à quoi ça aurait servit ?

-oOoOoOo-

Lily commençait à se poser des questions. Depuis trois semaines, tous les soirs, elle retrouvait James Potter. Mais depuis ce brusque réveil à 5h le matin même, elle n'avait plus de nouvelle. Par Morgane ! Il était quand même presque 1h30 ! Il ne devrait-il pas couché à cette heure ? Peut-être que c'était fini. Peut-être ne le reverrait elle pas, ou du moins, de cette façon étrange.

La rouquine se tournait et retournait, encore et encore dans son lit depuis des heures. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si triste. Après tout, elle n'avait rencontré James qu'il y a peu de temps, elle ne devrait pas être si affecté que ces étranges rencontres s'arrêtent, non ?

Elle n'eue guère plus de temps pour réfléchir, car lorsqu'elle changea une nouvelle fois de côté, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune homme de ses pensées.

\- James ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu faisais pour être encore debout à cette heure ! Souffla-t-elle brusquement.

Vu la tête qu'il tirait, sa réaction devait être trop excessive, elle continua, bien décidé à avoir des réponses, mais étant plus détachée cette fois :

\- Je me suis réveillée à 5h ce matin, enfin hier, en tombant du lit après que quelqu'un n'ai crié ton nom, et tu ne voulais pas te coucher ce soir. J'ai bien le droit de me poser des questions, non ? Après tout, je ne veux pas finir mes nuits sur le plancher tous les jours...

James pinça ses lèvres de manière à réprimer le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper. Qu'elle était mignonne quand elle s'énervait ainsi.

\- Si nous avons été brusquement réveillé hier, c'est parce que mon meilleur ami, tu sais, Sirius, a débarqué à l'improviste. Et du coup, ce soir, on a un peu trainé avant de se coucher. Il est dans la chambre d'ami maintenant.

\- Il a fugué ? S'exclama Lily.

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

La jeune fille avait un peu de mal à comprendre. Elle, qui était séparée de ses parents par la force des choses, donnerait tout pour les revoir, et lui fuguait ? Au vu de son intonation triste, James compris le problème et s'expliqua.

\- Parce que ses parents son partisan de la magie noir, comme toute sa famille depuis des générations. Mais Sirius ne veut pas être impliqué. Tu dois être au courant qu'en ce moment, un mage noir fait parler de lui, il s'attaque à des moldus ou à des sorciers nés moldus.

Voldemort. Lily en avait entendu parler. Depuis son retour au 20ème siècle, elle s'était abonnée à la gazette du sorcier, et bien sûr, il avait fait quelques couvertures. Elle avait même commencé à faire des recherches sur lui, pour savoir si c'était lui dont on parlait dans la prophétie, la prophétie des Descendants. Avec ses trois elfes, elle faisait des recherches sur la vie du puissant sorcier, il semblait qu'il était brusquement sorti du néant quelques années auparavant. Mais vu son nom, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il l'ai choisi lui-même. Quels parents donneraient pour nom à leur fils Voldemort ? Personne, même pas Salazar, qui avait appelé son fils Sauront. Donc les recherches en cours étaient désormais faites à l'envers. Au lieu de savoir si c'était lui le descendant, ils reprenaient tous les 4, la vie des Serpentards depuis Salazar. Tous ses descendants, un par un, dans le but de trouver ceux ou celui qui restaient et donc de ne pas oublier de potentiels dangereux mages. Mais l'instinct de Lily lui criait que Voldemort, quel que soit son nom, était un Serpentard. Ainsi, la famille du meilleur ami de James était des partisans ? Tout de suite elle comprenait plus son envie de fuir !

\- La famille de Sirius le suit, il est parti parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Et puis, l'amour familial, ce n'était pas le genre de la maison, c'est comme ça chez les Black. Mais pourquoi je te dis tout ça moi. Si Sirius l'apprend, je vais en prendre pour mon grade !

\- D'accord. Excuse-moi d'avoir réagi aussi bêtement. Souffla-t-elle, un peu avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

Sirius était un Black ? Pas étonnant que sa famille soit à la botte de Voldemort, c'était comme ça depuis 1058. Avant, les Black étaient une famille très respectée, juste et droite. Mais il y avait eu un grand incendie lors d'une réunion de famille, et un seul était sorti vivant, enfin, officiellement : son oncle Maloriant Black. Ses idées étaient radicales et proches de celle de Salazar. Il était le dernier des Black, le dernier à pouvoir donner son nom, d'où la famille de Sirius et leurs idées. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'Isabella Black aussi avait survécu. Mais son mariage avec Godric Gryffondor peu de temps après, sous le nom de Bella, avait effacé sa trace. Lily s'endormit ainsi, repensant à sa famille et son ancienne vie.

* * *

Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir, ça dépend du moment ou vous lisez) J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre et que vous aimez l'histoire en générale. Si vous voulez laisser des commentaires, n'hésitez pas. Voili voilou, à bientôt !

Miisss : Je suis contente que tu ai continué de lire, même si au début est long à se mettre en place. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les dernier chapitre !

scpotter : Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un aime notre travail, je croise les doigts pour que ça continue !

NVJM : Effectivement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme dans toutes les histoires, des fautes de frappes peuvent se glisser, et ce malgré les nombreuses relectures. J'espère que ça ne gène pas trop à la compréhension et qu'il n'y en a pas tant que cela. Je ne suis effectivement pas une as du clavier, et si tu as un beta à me proposer, je suis preneuse. Pour le mot Phoenix, je sais que c'est de l'anglais (et il a même une majuscule en bonus), mais il a une importance particulière dans l'histoire, c'est un choix, tout comme je laisserai le nom de Snape au lieu de Rogue. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la répartition de Lily, je n'ai pas tenu compte que de sa filiation, car après tout, on peut être différent dans ses propres parents (comme Sirius), mais si on regarde de près, ça joue néanmoins un rôle important, comme chez les Malefoy ou les Weasley même Percy qui a de l'ambition à revendre va chez les gryffondors.. Mais pas d'inquiètude pour Lily, elle ira là où elle sera le mieux. J'espère que tu passe quand même de bon moment à lire cette fiction :)

PetitePlume : Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, t'es enthousiaste, c'est très gentil. Merci à toi de lire cette fic :)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chap. 5:**

24 juillet 1976

A son réveil James était tendu. Il était en vacances depuis quelques semaines. Combien de jours c'était déjà écoulé ? Il ne savait plus exactement. Et ça, s'était impardonnable.

Pourquoi est-ce-que soudainement il se posait la question ? A cause de Remus. Il avait fallu que James fasse un rêve étrange où se trouvait son ami, se promenant dans tout Poudlard avec des oreilles et une queue de loup, pour qu'il se souvienne de la Lycanthropie de ce dernier. Non pas qu'il ait totalement oublié (c'est un peu difficile tout de même, vu l'importance du secret), mais le jeune Potter ne s'était pas inquiété du moment de la prochaine pleine lune. Et Remus n'était pas du genre à en parler ouvertement, alors encore moins dans les lettres qui leurs servaient d'échanges durant les vacances !

24 juillet. Cela faisait 24 jours qu'il était rentré, et donc la dernière pleine lune datait de 26 jours. Dans quelques jours Remus, toujours doux comme un agneau se transformerai en loup, tout sauf apprivoisé. Et il sera seul. La première fois depuis que Sirius, Peter et lui, James avaient réussi l'exploit de se transformer, l'exploit de devenir des animagi à 15 ans. James n'en était pas peu fière, mais personne hormis les quelques membres du groupe très fermé des Maraudeurs n'étaient au courant. Ni McGo, enfin le professeur McGonagall, également animagus, ni même ses parents. Et pourtant, ils auraient été fière, enfin probablement, si on ne mentionnait pas le fait qu'ils soient des animagi non déclarés bien-sûr.

Enfin, c'était bien beau, mais ce mois-ci, aider le pauvre Remus allait être difficile. Du moins, plus difficile que d'habitude. James allait devoir être créatif pour pouvoir lui venir en aide, mais James avait une imagination sans borne, n'est-ce-pas ?

-oOoOoOo-

Assise dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, Lily lisait tranquillement. Snow dormait étalé sur le tapis aux pieds de la jeune fille, Opale était lovée sur ses genoux et Firerou reposait sur le dossier du fauteuil dans une position qui suggérait qu'elle aussi lisait.

Hier, c'était un livre de potions, aujourd'hui, c'était sur la métamorphose. Comme dans tous les domaines, en 900 ans, de nouvelles techniques avaient vu les jours, alors même si elle avait toujours été douée dans cette matière, elle passait de longues heures à apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait. En plus d'être intéressant, d'être indispensable si elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer avec ses siècles de retard, tout ce qu'elle maitrisait pourrait un jour lui sauver la vie. Lily avait bien conscience qu'une prophétie et donc un grand danger planait sur sa tête. Et elle voulait faire tout son possible pour ne rien regretter si à un moment elle était en difficulté.

Non seulement elle lisait et apprenait les théories, mais elle s'entrainait aussi beaucoup sur la pratique. En temps normal, tout sorcier ou sorcière de moins de 17 ans qui fait de la magie est tout de suite détecté par le Ministère de la Magie, et cela à cause de la trace qui s'active lorsqu'un enfant fait ses premiers actes de magies non contrôlé. Mais cette loi datait seulement du 15ème siècle, si bien que Godric Gryffondor avait levé le sortilège lorsqu'il l'avait détecté sur sa fille. Pour plus de précaution, il avait lui-même rajouté des sortilèges de protection, visant à ce que la demoiselle soit toujours intraçable. De ce fait, la rouquine pouvait faire un peu ce qu'elle voulait avec sa baguette.

La jeune fille avait les yeux grands ouverts lorsqu'elle finit son chapitre sur les animagi. Visiblement, tous les animagi devaient être recensés. Lily comprenait ainsi que le Ministère pouvait contrôler plus facilement les sorciers, actuellement il n'y en avait que 7, du jamais vu ! Et dire que c'était une pratique courante au Moyen-Âge, tout comme apprendre un ''wingardium leviosa'', enfin presque. Mais quand même, seulement 7 !

Mais ce n'était pas tout, même au 20ème siècle, il était jugé impossible qu'une personne puisse se transformer en plusieurs animaux. C'était un seul et puis c'est tout. Parfois même aucun, certains sorciers se révélaient incapables de se transformer, aussi petit qu'il soit. Ainsi, même à cette époque, elle serait différente des autres sorciers.

En effet, Godric et Isabella –dite Bella- Gryffondor étant des animagi, comme bon nombre de sorcier, comme les autres fondateurs, Lily avait voulu, elle aussi en devenir une. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa fierté, ainsi que celle de ses parents, quand à 12 ans, ce qui était relativement précoce, même à cette époque, lorsqu'elle avait réussi. Elle s'était transformée en une jeune lionne.

Les études montraient que la représentation animale lors d'une transformation n'est pas vide de sens. Souvent, c'était une ressemblance de caractère entre l'individu et l'animal, ou un lien familial, voir dans certain cas une preuve de la compatibilité d'un couple. C'était le cas pour ses parents. Bella, sa mère était une lionne alors que Godric, son père devenait lion. Ainsi, lors de sa première transformation, elle avait été fière de montrer son appartenance à sa famille. Et oui, le lion du blason de la maison Gryffondor ne venait pas de nul par, tout comme les 3 autres fondateurs de Poudlard, c'est la forme de leurs animagi.

Mais lors de sa seconde transformation, alors qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre le soir même, la lionne n'était pas réapparue. C'est une jeune Phoenix qui l'avait remplacé. Un temps paniqué, Lily avait rapidement maitrisé les 2 formes, et pouvait même passer de l'une à l'autre sans redevenir humaine. Cela avait tout d'abord étonné ses parents, mais le fait que le second animagus était un Phoenix semblait les rassurer. Après tout dans la prophétie on disait bien qu'elle était _'' Marquée par le chiffre trois, le Phoenix et le Don.''_ Son père avait même émis l'hypothèse d'un troisième animal, en n'avait pas eu tort, car depuis le jour de ses 15 ans, elle en maitrisait bien 3.

Assise dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, Lily avait arrêté de lire. Ses yeux émeraudes dans le vagues, ses pensées tournées vers ses premières transformations, elle sursauta lorsqu'un bruyant ''Crack'' retentit, caractéristique du transplanage. Au même moment, Debby apparu.

\- Mlle Lily, Mlle Lily, Je ai trouvé!

La jeune fille sourit doucement, tandis que ses animaux, ayant l'habitude des débarquements à l'improviste ne réagirent même pas. Lily ne savait pas encore ce que l'elfe avait trouvé, mais cette dernière semblait très contente d'elle.

\- Quoi donc Debby ? Dit-elle doucement, invitant l'elfe à continuer.

\- Le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard Miss !

La Gryffondor ouvra grand les yeux !

\- Je t'écoute !

La toute petite et frêle elfe inspira profondément, elle savait qu'elle partait pour un long discourt :

\- Grâce aux archives de nos prédécesseurs elfes, nous avons pu retracer l'arbre généalogique de cette grande famille. C'est, comme vous le savez Miss, une vieille famille de sorciers, mais étant persuadés de la supériorité du sang pur, il y a eu beaucoup de mariage entre eux, et donc de la consanguinité.

Ça pour sûr, Lily s'en doutait. Lors de ses recherches, elle avait bien vu que certaines familles de sorciers avaient complètement perdus la tête avec leurs idéaux absurdes et avaient refusés les mariages pouvant ''tachés leurs sang''. Elle trouvait ça complètement idiot !

\- Les derniers descendants étaient les Gaunt. Elvis Marvolo Gaunt pour être précis, et ces deux enfants, Morfin et Merope. Merope a disparu en 1926, son père est mort peu après et Morfin est mort en prison. La jeune femme était considérée comme une cracmolle, elle a épousé un moldu du nom de Tom Jedusor dont elle tombée enceinte. Pour finir, elle est morte le 31 décembre 1926 dans un orphelinat moldu, peu après avoir donné naissance à un petit garçon, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il a fait ses études à Poudlard, c'est durant ce temps-là que la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard a été ouverte. Après sa scolarité, il a postulé deux fois pour le poste d'enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal qu'on lui a refusé à cause de son âge, puis il a brièvement travaillé chez Barjow et Beurk mais il a disparu peu avant ses 20 ans. Depuis, on n'entend plus parler de lui sous ce nom. Par contre, c'est à peu près vers cette date, qu'on entend parler de Lord Voldemort, comme vous le savez.

Un grand sourire se plaqua sur le visage pale de la rousse.

\- Merci beaucoup Debby ! C'est super, bravo pour toutes vos recherches, vous êtes géniaux tous les trois, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un rapport entre ce Tom Jedusor Junior et Voldemort. Je suis persuadée qu'ils sont liés.

\- Mais ça aussi Miss, j'ai trouvé ! C'est une anagramme, son vrai prénom ''Tom Elvis Jedusor'' donne ''Je suis Lord Voldemort'' !

\- Debby, tu es la meilleure ! Il s'est auto proclamé Lord celui-là ? Il ne manque pas de culot ! En tout cas, nous avons fait d'énorme avancés, Bravo Debby !

L'elfe ne savait plus où se mettre, elle se dandinait sur ses petites jambes, les larmes aux yeux, heureuse et émue.

\- C'est trop d'honneur Miss, Debby est heureuse si vous êtes contente d'elle. Minny et Ronny ont beaucoup aidé Debby aussi.

\- C'est vrai ça, faut les féliciter aussi ! Minny, Ronny ! Venez !

Deux ''Crack'' simultanés retentir.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu des problèmes de connexions. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et l'histoire en général. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir le point de vue des lecteurs. Merci !

NVJM : Je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ai plu, en espérant que celui-ci aussi. Et merci à toi pour tes reviews régulières !


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chap. 6:**

26 juillet 1976

Lily courrait, comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Enfin presque, ce n'était qu'un mannequin, ayant une forte ressemblance avec un mangemort. Elle se retourna vivement tout en lançant un sort. Le mannequin tomba sur le sol et la pièce changea subitement. Le vent se fit plus fort dans la salle et le parquet sous ses pieds se transforma en sable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait se battre là-dedans ! Avec ce sable qui se glissait partout et la stabilité inexistante… Une vraie horreur.

Quatre nouvelles silhouettes encapuchonnées se dirigeaient vers elle. Les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir, mais tous s'échouèrent sur le solide bouclier de la jeune fille. Elle avait une idée pour remporter ce duel contre ses adversaires, pourtant elle hésitait. Elle se doutait qu'à la prochaine séance, cette même idée se retournerait contre elle. Le lieu étant magique, lors de chaque combat, il enregistrait chaque technique de la jeune fille, tentant de les retourner contre elle la fois suivante. Ainsi, la rousse ne pouvait pas avoir une unique stratégie, seulement des réflexes, et une habitude à réfléchir vite. En un mot : improviser. Ça lui permettait une grande variété d'action et donc de l'expérience, ce qui à son âge, n'était pas négligeable.

D'un geste de la main, Lily déclencha un vent violent, qui au lieu de balayer la salle-plaine souleva le sable vers les attaquants. Les grains se mirent à danser autour d'eux, de plus en plus vite, s'insinuant partout, bouche, nez, oreilles, les empêchant d'attaquer, mais surtout de se défendre. En quelque mouvement de baguettes, ils étaient tous immobilisés. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à invoquer un sortilège de tête en bulle la prochaine fois, quand l'idée se retournerait contre elle, ça la protègerait des intrusions sableuses.

Une demi-heure et 6 lieux d'entrainement plus tard, elle s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle venait de sortir de la salle sur demande de son Manoir, qu'elle utilisait comme salle d'entrainement, ou sa salle de torture personnelle – comme elle aimait l'appeler – pour ses mises en situations ou tests. C'était pour elle une routine depuis plus de deux ans, elle travaillait ainsi quotidiennement sur sa magie, tout en faisait ces tests dans la salle va-et-vient, une fois par semaine, généralement le weekend.

\- Miss Lily voudrait-elle prendre un bain ?

Minny venait d'arriver, et sa proposition était plus qu'alléchante pour la demoiselle, surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'elle avait dû combattre sous la pluie battante et qu'à un moment elle était tombée dans une mare de boue. Mais ça, c'était avant un passage dans une Jungle tropicale, particulièrement chaude et humide. Depuis, elle avait fait un tour sur un lac d'eau glacé. Et combattue dans un espace sans gravité.

\- Oh oui Minny, j'arrive. Je crois que j'en ai bien besoin. Murmura Lily à son elfe, avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse le préparer.

Firerou qui observait sa jeune maitresse du haut de son perchoir émis un son doux semblable à un rire cristallin.

\- Je sais que j'en ai besoin, ce n'est pas la peine de te moquer de moi Firerou ! Vilaine fille. J'aimerais bien moi, après 2h d'entrainement, à courir partout et sauter dans tous les sens, voir si tu n'as pas besoin de douche toi aussi.

Une plainte se fit entendre.

\- Tu as raison, je pourrai utiliser mes pouvoirs de Vélane pour me nettoyer, ou faire des pauses pour me soigner, mais lors d'un combat, ce n'est pas pratique, voir même dangereux. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me concentrer sur autre chose, je préfère suer et me réparer entièrement à la fin, c'est plus prudent. Et puis ça ne vaut pas une bonne douche.

Firerou émis une nouvelle note, dans l'espoir de convaincre la rousse.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, c'est le but des entrainements, tenter ce genre de chose, voir si c'est possible, utile et s'améliorer si c'est le cas. Bon d'accord, j'essayerais la prochaine fois, ça te va ?

Sa Phoenix semblait effectivement très heureux de sa nouvelle résolution.

\- Il faut aussi que je retravaille la magie des éléments. J'y arrive, mais ce n'est pas aussi fluide que d'habitude. J'ai l'impression de régresser lors des combats, c'est frustrant !

Firerou la contredit vivement dans un premier temps. Une fois calmée, elle pointa avec la jeune fille ses champs de compétences, elle siffla et Lily lui répondit :

\- Pour la rapidité ? C'est plutôt pas mal, je lance plus rapidement mes sorts et donc mes adversaires tombent plus vite et je suis moins touchée et moins fatiguée. Par contre j'ai intérêt de continuer l'endurance à la course et à la nage.

La Phoenix approuva puis continua :

\- Pour mon bouclier, c'est mieux mais je ne tiens pas sous une forte attaque, contrairement à Papa. A partir de 6 attaquants ça commence à se dégrader. Mais mon bouclier mentale est intacte, question légimentie et occlumentie, je suis au taquet !

L'oiseau rouge et or demanda ensuite un rapport sur les lieux :

\- Le sable, je n'aime toujours pas ça, ma stabilité est nulle. Pour les endroits gelés c'est un peu mieux, mais le sortilège pour m'empêcher de glisser tout en me déplaçant rapidement n'est pas au point, j'ai manqué tomber trois fois aujourd'hui en quelques minutes. Pour ce qui est de la savane et des espaces découverts, ça se passe bien, je réussi mes transformations en animagi, ça surprend souvent et me donne l'avantage. Pour ce qui est des jungles ou forets, les branches sont souvent handicapantes, il faut que j'apprenne à mieux travailler avec mon environnement. Sans gravité et dans l'eau, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je préfère, j'ai tendance à galérer un temps avant de m'adapter et de réagir et ça pourrait m'être fatal si ce n'était pas des simulations.

Pour finir, l'amie de la lionne pointa les derniers éléments importants de cette préparation colossale, que la jeune fille pratiquait depuis si longtemps :

\- Alors, la magie des éléments, c'est moins bon. Je peux faire beaucoup mieux en temps normal, quand je ne suis pas sous la pression d'un combat. C'est fou comme nos compétences changent suivant le stress et l'adrénaline. Ce n'est pas que je perde vraiment en puissance mais plutôt en finesse. Globalement, maitriser les éléments m'a permis une bonne progression pour la magie sans baguette. Faut quand même que je fasse plus d'exercices au quotidien la dessus si je veux mieux maitriser ma magie lors de combats.

La note de Firerou retenti un moment, comme une exclamation. Visiblement, l'oiseau était d'accord avec la jeune fille, même si elle était plus satisfaite que la concerné. En effet, alors qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans, Lily avait une très bonne maitrise de soi et de sa magie, qui faisait défaut à beaucoup de personne plus âgé, mais elle se montrait toujours dure envers elle-même. Aujourd'hui par exemple, elle avait encore battu ses records, mais ne se reposait pas sur ses acquis, voulant encore se perfectionner. Le but des séances de tests hebdomadaires était de vaincre une trentaine d'attaquants. Dans un premier temps il n'y en avait qu'un puis deux, puis le double, le nombre maximal étant 6. A chaque fois qu'un groupe était vaincu, le lieu changeait, ce qui obligeait la sorcière à s'habituer à tous les environnements.

\- Ah je suis crevée ! Tu penses que je vais pouvoir dormir un peu dans ce bain que me prépare Minny ?

Ça, pour l'oiseau de feu, rien n'était moins sûr. Lily fermait les yeux, elle ne devait surtout pas penser qu'elle avait encore une séance d'au moins une heure d'escrime avant la fin de la journée.

-oOoOoOo-

Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. James avait réussi à mettre ses parents à la porte de leur propre Manoir le temps du weekend. En effet, prétextant à l'aide d'un long monologue, digne d'une tirade de scène de théâtre moldu, que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient été seuls, en tant que couple, pour se retrouver. Qu'ils leurs faillaient un moment calme et romantique dans leur maison de vacances sur l'ile de la Réunion. Surtout maintenant qu'ils approchaient de leurs 30 ans de mariage.

Et pour leur prouver que l'ambiance du manoir n'était vraiment pas propice à cela, il avait, avec Sirius, testé toute sorte de farce provenant de chez Zonko dans le salon familial. Histoire de faire un peu, beaucoup, de bruit. Ou même d'enlever définitivement quelques vases du salon offerts par une tante éloigné, de façon radicale. Ou même de changer la couleur des murs. Et enchanter les tableaux pour qu'ils chantent. Plus ou moins bien…

C'est ainsi que sa Médicomage de mère et son aurore de père s'étaient presque enfuit du Manoir pour chercher le silence et les douces couleurs des îles. Car vraiment, un salon jaune citron, violet non qualifiable et vert serpentard, définitivement, ce n'était pas à leur goût !

Ainsi, après avoir rangé rapidement et que les pièces redevinrent toutes normales dans le logement familial, les deux adolescents purent transplaner discrètement, avec Tandy, le vieil elfe de Potter chez les Lupins. Peter étant en Italie avec sa mère, il ne serait pas de la partie pour cette folle nuit, laissant ainsi jouer entre eux un loup, un chien et un cerf, sous le regard attentif de la lune ronde.

-oOoOoOo-

Au petit matin, quand l'aube menaçait de montrer son nez, alors même que les adolescents rentraient chez les Potter, James tombant littéralement de sommeil ne pensa pas à Lily.

La jeune fille qui s'était inquiétée toute la nuit ou presque, se demandant ce qui se passait pour que son ami ne soit pas avec elle. La jeune fille qui ne s'était endormie que de fatigue. La jeune fille qui le réveillerait sans ménagement le lendemain, exigeant des explications.

* * *

Merci à vous de me lire, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. A bientôt !

Réponses aux Reviews : (Merci à vous)

scpotter : Il se pourrait effectivement que ce soit une biche, mais faudra attendre Poudlard pour la voir se transformer :)

PetitePlume : Merci pour tes Reviews, elle me font toujours plaisir !

Myriam-land : Salut ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ça va continuer ;) Oui, d'ici peu elle fera sa rentrée. Son lien avec James sera expliqué, mais pas tout de suite. Pour poster, je ne suis malheureusement pas régulière pour le moment, mais je vais essayer de le faire toutes semaines à l'avenir.

Eme7001 : Merci pour ta Review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)


	8. Chaptire 7

**Chap. 7:**

31 août 1976

En se réveillant ce matin, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'engager une bataille de polochon avec James. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il la réveillait en se couchant à des horaires pas possible, alors elle avait décidé de se venger, sans magie bien sûr. Bien qu'un peu endormi, le jeune homme c'était vite pris au jeu, avant de prendre le dessus grâce à sa puissante musculature. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve la tête dans un oreiller, une Lily assise à califourchon sur son dos, lui bloquant tous mouvements. Il avait eu du mal à s'avouer vaincu, mais 10 minutes après, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se délivrer et il avait abdiqué. Tout en se jetant sur elle quelques secondes après pour la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende grâce à son tour.

Ils étaient devenus très complices avec les semaines, bien qu'il y ait, parfois, des tensions. La semaine précédente, James avait disparu deux jours. Même s'il avait prévenu qu'il était parti faire du camping avec Sirius, la jeune fille doutait. Elle avait fini par relativiser, ce n'était pas la première escapade nocturne, ça ne serait surement pas la dernière, mais au moins, elle était prévenue.

Il n'avait pas refait l'erreur deux fois de la laisser se ronger les sangs une nuit entière. La colère et la peur qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux le lendemain matin de la pleine lune de juillet, lui avait coupé toute envie. Et ses oreilles s'en souvenaient encore. Bon, elle lui avait aussi fait la tête pendant deux jours, ce qui l'avait convaincu de ne jamais retenter l'expérience, il aimait trop la voir rire et sourire pour s'en priver.

-oOoOoOo-

L'horloge sonna 11h. Lily se réjouissait autant qu'elle stressait. Le lendemain, à la même heure, elle serait dans le train menant à Poudlard, sa seconde maison.

Tout était prêt, sa valise bouclée et allégée. Elle avait pu y entreposer une bonne partie de ses livres dedans, suite à un sortilège d'extension indétectable, ainsi ils étaient classés par sujet puis par ordre alphabétique. Même ses nouveaux vêtements prenaient moins de place que sa bibliothèque personnelle. En effet, la rouquine avait dû faire une journée shoping pour renouveler sa garde de robe, et ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle avait passé du temps aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que moldu avant d'être satisfaite de ses achats. Heureusement que ses parents lui avait donné une somme importante avant qu'elle ne parte du Moyen-Âge, car, bien qu'elle ait une chambre forte à Gringotts, elle n'était pas retournée à la banque des sorcier depuis son retour, préférant ne pas attirer l'attention avant son entrée à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, la jeune fille se posait toute sorte de questions, comme ''Est-ce-que le château avait changé, est-ce qu'il la reconnaitrait ? '', ''Est-ce que les arbres plantés à la lisière du domaine avait poussé et donné une forêt ? '', ''Serait-elle accepté par les autres étudiants ?'', ''Serait-elle au niveau ?'', ''Où est-ce qu'elle allait dormir ?''

Car la jeune fille, de par son passé et les nombreuses lectures du best-seller ''L'histoire de Poudlard'', savait que les étudiants dormaient dans des dortoirs, en fonction de leurs maisons et années. Sauf qu'elle, elle avait toujours dormi dans une chambre appart, la Chambre de Gryffondor.

Tous les fondateurs avaient eu la possibilité de créer une pièce dans le château à leur image. Serpentard avait alors construit la Chambre des secrets, froide, caché et remplis de serpent sous toutes leurs formes. Serdaigle avait inventé une salle qui changerait d'aspect selon la volonté des occupants, la salle sur demande. Poufsouffle avait préféré un bureau confortable caché derrière une gargouille, contrairement à la tradition des tableaux, bien plus loyal. Quand-à Godric, il avait choisi de créer une pièce spacieuse et chaleureuse, digne des plus beaux lofts moldus, avec un coin cuisine (ravitailler par les elfes de maison), un salon avec de confortables divans, un grand bureau, une salle de bain digne de celle des préfets, et bien sûr une chambre douillette.

Au Moyen-Âge, Lily n'avait vécu au château, que dans cette Chambre. Elle appréhendait beaucoup de devoir côtoyer d'autres personnes à chaque heure de la journée, être privé d'intimité, de devoir faire la queue pour aller se doucher, et surtout, d'abandonner ses souvenirs aux sommets de la tour des Griffons. Car c'était bien au sommet que se situait la Chambre de Godric. Dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs, les sept premiers niveaux correspondaient à une année, mais le 8ème et dernier étage se limitait à un palier et le tableau d'une jeune femme devant un lac. C'était elle qui avait la garde de l'entrée de la Chambre, mais ça, personne ne le savait.

-oOoOoOo-

Un chien sauta sur un lit et la forme endormie qu'il contenait. Pour toute réponse, un hurlement s'éleva des couvertures.

\- SIRIUS ! QUI M'A FOUTU UN MEILLEUR AMI PAREIL, MAIS ARRETE DONT DE SAUTER COMME ÇA, STUPIDE SAC A PUCE ! T'ES LOURD !

Le chien fut alors remplacé par un jeune homme hilare aux cheveux longs. Ecrasant toujours son-dis meilleur ami, enchevêtré dans ses propres draps.

\- Bas alors mon petit Corny, t'es pas content de me voir ? Je te signale que je me suis dévoué pour te réveiller, tu devrais me remercier plutôt que de crier, j'aurai pu laisser ton père s'en charger, et tu sais comment tu aurais fini…

\- Oui, oui, j'aurais fini trempé. T'avais pas qu'à lui enseigner notre réveil 'douche glacée' spécial Poudlard, il ne l'aurait jamais appliqué ici. Et puis…

\- JAMEEES!

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car sa mère, la douce Doréa Potter entrait dans la chambre. Un instant choquée, elle retrouva vite sa voix :

\- JAMES CHARLES POTTER ! Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bazar ! Tu m'as assuré avoir rangé cette chambre et fait ta valise la semaine dernière. Tu pars demain à Poudlard, explique-toi !

En effet, la pièce semblait avoir vu passer au moins une tornade voir plusieurs tempêtes. Les livres, parchemins, plûmes ou ingrédients de potions qui auraient dû être dans la valise s'éparpillaient encore par terre, formant diverses monticules aux formes étranges. La malle ouverte en plein milieu de la pièce était désespérément vide, à l'exception fait d'une vieille paire de chaussette et de deux trois chemises et caleçons qui avaient vraisemblablement été jetés pêle-mêle, bien loin de l'aspect qu'elle était censée avoir à cette période de l'année. L'armoire, quand-à elle, était entre ouverte laissant voir les robes de sorciers et les tenues de Quidditch, qui pour l'heure, devraient être pliées et rangées au fond de la valise.

\- Maman, mais qu'est-ce-que… Mais je, j'ai commencé, enfin presque… Tu vois, je voulais, euh…

James bafouillait, pendant que Sirius, qui était tombé du lit lors de l'arrivée mouvementée de la mère de son ami, ne bougeait plus. Au diable le courage des gryffondors, il tentait vainement de se fondre dans le tapis le temps que l'ouragan s'éloigne. Ce qui bien sûr ne marcha pas.

\- Et toi Sirius, outre les hurlements de James qui m'ont attirés ici, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi la moitié des livres qui s'étalent par terre sont les tiens. Vous avez tentez de vous faire une cabane avec, comme des enfants de 5 ans ? Ou une tour peut-être ? Ne faites pas les innocents et, et... Oh arrêtez de me faire ces têtes de chiens battus. Rangez moi tout ce fatras et je me calme !

Doréa amorçait une sortie de la chambre bordélique de son fils, lorsqu'une idée lui vient. Elle se retourna brusquement, regardant les deux adolescents et leur dit, un petit sourire en coin :

\- Et pas le droit de demander de l'aide à Tandy. Ce n'est pas notre elfe qui a mis cette chambre dans cette état, ce n'est donc pas à lui de la ranger.

Elle quitta la pièce, rallant encore un peu pour la forme.

\- Je suis sûr que je vais encore devoir envoyer la moitié de leurs affaires par hiboux les prochaines semaines. Comme d'habitude!

Un long silence suivit, avant que les jeunes hommes, encore sonnés ne réagissent.

\- Ta mère est un dragon mon pauvre Corny. Elle foutrait les pétoches à tous les mangemorts et Voldy réunis !

\- Oui bon, aller, on se dépêche, j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle revienne et qu'elle recommence.

-oOoOoOo-

1h48, 1er septembre 1976

Allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, Lily et James regardaient le plafond, sachant pertinemment que l'insomnie les touchaient tous les deux. Il n'était pas loin de 2h du matin, et dans quelques heures ils seraient dans Poudlard Express.

\- Si tu savais comment ça me semble étrange cette rentrée. Surtout sans mes parents...

Lily venait de troubler le silence pesant. Elle savait parfaitement que James non plus ne dormait pas.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, tu vas être dans un environnement totalement différent de ce à quoi tu es habituée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là si tu as besoin.

\- Même si je suis à serpentard ? Dit-elle en souriant, sachant d'avance qu'il avait une forte aversion pour cette maison.

\- Mouais, même dans ce cas-là, mais si tu pouvais éviter, ça m'arrangerais. Fréquenter des serpents nuirait à ma réputation. Dit-il en rigolant.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux, épuisés.

-oOoOoOo-

* * *

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu, j'espère que l'ellipse de quelques mois ne vous a pas dérangé, je ne me voyais pas écrire la totalité des vacances. N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews ! Pour ceux qui se posent la question, à l'avenir je posterais tous les weekends, je préfère ne pas donner de jour précis en cas de problème, mais en tout cas, je vais essayer ! J'ai déjà

Réponses à celle du précédent chapitre : (Merci à vous !)

Eme7001 : Je suis vraiment contente, merci de ta Review, je fais de mon mieux ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'entrainement, je trouvais ça important qu'on voit que Lily n'est pas invisible, mais qu'elle travail dur pour arriver à avoir un bon niveau.

Myriam-land : Salut ! Et oui, Lily est une battante, et pour ça à sa salle de combat pour s'améliorer encore et encore! Le pauvre James n'en est pas au bout de ses peines !

scpotter : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu continue de me lire :)

luffynette : Merci pour TOUS tes commentaires, j'espère que la suite plaira aussi !

NVJM : Salut, merci pour ton commentaire sur Lily, j'ai beau m'être relue depuis, je ne vois toujours pas les problèmes, je sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai lu lu et relu l'histoire, ou parce que j'ai déjà écrit la suite ...

PetitePlume : J'aime toujours autant lire tes commentaires, ils sont toujours détaillés et ta vision de ma fic est au poil ! Merci à toi !

Fan de Lily : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta Review, tu es la première à me faire une analyse sur mon style et tout, alors merci (en plus c'est plein de gentillesse alors, encore merci !) Pour mes posts, je vais essayer d'être la plus régulière possible, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je me donne un peu de marge en me laissant tous les weekends pour le faire.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chap. 8:**

1er septembre 1976

Ce matin, Lily s'était réveillée bien avant James. Tandis que le Maraudeur dormait encore, la rousse avait sauté du lit pour se préparer, manger, pointer une fois encore tout ce qu'elle avait mis dans sa valise pour être sûr de ne rien oublié et préparer ses animaux pour le train. Notre jeune voyageuse du temps avait prévu d'amener avec elle Snow et Opale, mais Firerou devrait rester encore un moment au manoir familial. Lily savait qu'avoir un Phoenix était rare, elle ne voulait donc pas s'afficher à la gare, devant tout le monde, parents et élèves confondus. Elles attendraient un peu avant que l'oiseau de feu ne vienne au château de manière discrète. Et puis, gérer 2 animaux était déjà difficile sans compter un 3ème lors d'un déplacement. Elle cherchait encore ce qu'elle avait pu oublier lorsque Minny l'avait interrompue timidement pour lui dire qu'en cas de problème, elle serait toute prête à envoyer ce qu'il lui manquait.

Il était à peine plus de 10h30 lorsque Lily atterrissait dans un coin reculé de King's Cross prévu à cet effet avec Minny. L'elfe avait absolument tenue à l'accompagner, même si la jeune fille savait transplaner seule, car cette dernière n'avait pas encore officiellement son permis. Donc pour que personne ne se pose trop de questions, la lionne était accompagnée.

Après un au-revoir touchant loin des regards – Minny ayant beaucoup pleurée et serrée dans ses petits bras la rouquine avant de la laissé partir – Lily arrivait enfin devant la locomotive rouge, tenant Opale et sa valise, Snow trottant derrière.

Le quai comme le train n'était pas encore rempli. La jeune fille entra en soupirant dans le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon. Quelques minutes après, un jeune garçon rondouillet aux cheveux bruns ternes et aux petits yeux clairs entra. Un peu surpris de voir quelqu'un dans le compartiment qu'il avait toujours privatisé avec son groupe d'amis, manquant tomber sur les fesses dans la précipitation, il bafouilla des excuses en sortant, oubliant même de fermer après lui.

-oOoOoOo-

A peine arrivé sur le quai de la voie 9¾, Sirius et James trouvèrent Remus. Il était 10h48, et donc plus tard que d'habitude. Remus semblait très pressé de monter rejoindre le compartiment des préfets. C'était qu'il avait des obligations lui ! Et puis, plus vite les obligations étaient remplis, plus vite il serait de retour avec ses amis.

Charles et Doréa Potter tentaient de dire au-revoir à leur fils unique et son frère de cœur le plus dignement possible, pas de larme ni de câlins intempestifs, ils avaient été prévenus. C'est finalement après un passage dans les bras des parents Potter que les deux bruns purent monter dans le dernier wagon. Très rapidement, ils tombèrent sur un Peter perturbé.

\- Je suis désolé les gars, je suis arrivé trop tard, il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans notre compartiment.

Sirius, pas gêné pour deux sous lui répondis calmement, son sourire charmeur sur les lèvres :

\- T'inquiète donc pas Queudver, ça doit être des petits nouveaux pour ne pas savoir qu'il est à nous, on va pouvoir les virer vite fait.

\- Mais Sirius, c'est une fille. Et puis, elle n'a pas 11 ans, ça c'est sûr ! Non, elle est trop belle, euh enfin trop vieille. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

Sirius sembla tout de suite plus intéressé. Une fille ? Mais si elle était dans leur compartiment, c'était donc forcément pour les voir. Cette année commençait bien !

James ne semblait pas s'intéressé à ce que marmonnait le pauvre Peter, il cherchait quelqu'un. Avec les quelques centimètres qu'il avait encore pris cet été, il faisait près d'1m80, soit une belle taille pour un jeune de 16 ans. Il la mettait d'ailleurs à contribution pour trouver une chevelure rousse, mais à part les jumeaux Prewett, Gideon et Fabian, il n'y en voyait pas. Ni dehors, ni dans le wagon. Elle devait être en retard, ou dans un autre wagon, c'était forcément ça. Du moins, il l'espérait. Sirius, remarquant enfin l'air hagard de son ami, en profita pour le taquiner un peu :

\- Ben alors Corny, t'es dans les vapes ? Tu ne cherches pas déjà Edgecombe j'espère. Parce qu'elle ne m'a pas manqué pendant les vacances celle-là !

James se réveillant brutalement le regarda étrangement et lui sorti son plus beau :

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu me parle ?

\- D'Edgecombe. Tu la cherche ? Non, mais parce que je crois qu'elle a été claire après les épreuves des BUSE, elle n'est pas intéressée.

\- Elle ? Ah non, pas du tout. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas pensée à elle depuis 2 mois, elle ne m'a pas manqué non plus !

Sirius le regarda, désabusé. James prétendait tous les 3 semaines qu'il abandonnait ce qu'ils appelaient derrière son dos '' l'infâme affaire Edgecombe '', mais jamais il n'avait tenu ses (bonnes, d'après son meilleur ami) résolutions. Il espérait que cette fois, c'était la bonne, mais il fallait avouer que cet été, il n'en avait pas parlé une seule fois. Etrange, vraiment très étrange, il allait devoir mener sa petite enquête. En attendant, ils se dirigèrent vers le dernier compartiment.

-oOoOoOo-

Lily avait sorti un livre en attendant que le train ne se mette en marche. Un hibou du directeur lui avait indiqué qu'un portoloin l'amènerait plus tôt à Poudlard, mais qu'il lui serait donné dans le train. Albus Dumbledore et elle avait rendez-vous à 16h30 soit près de 3h avant l'arrivée des autres élèves. Pour le moment, elle caressait distraitement Opale, qui s'était allongé en boule à côté d'elle. Snow dormait, avachi sur la banquette, la tête posé sur les genoux de sa maitresse, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noir, mi- long et aux yeux gris la regarda en souriant.

\- Effectivement Pet', elle est plutôt pas mal.

L'interpelé devient encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, bafouillant dans sa barbe, regardant ses pieds. Alors que Sirius continuait

\- Enchanté Mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Sirius, Sirius Black pour vous servir. Il ne me semble pas me souvenir de vous, puis-je vous demandez votre nom ?

Son sourire spécial drague collé au visage, il avait dit cela avec tellement d'assurance qu'il était sûr qu'elle allait rougir ou lui répondre en bafouillant. Aussi, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsque la demoiselle en question répondit de façon franche, mais polie, sans une once de rougeur.

\- Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis également ravie de cette rencontre. Vous êtes Sirius Black, le quasi frère de James Potter ?

Ce dernier, encore dehors, n'avait toujours pas vu la jeune fille. Mais il avait non-seulement reconnu son nom, mais également la voix de la rousse. Il bouscula ses amis un peu brusquement, et rentra.

\- Lily ! Moi qui te cherchais parmi la foule dehors, je n'ai même pas pensé que c'est toi qui te serais installée ici !

La prenant dans ses bras pour une embrassade rapide, il finit par se retourner vers les garçons qui les regardaient, la bouche encore ouverte. Depuis quand James était aussi familier avec une jeune fille qu'eux n'avaient jamais vu ?

\- Sirius, Peter, je vous présente Lily, une grande amie à moi. Tachez d'être polis vous deux.

Se retournant vers la jeune fille, il lui demanda sa permission de partager le compartiment, chose qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter. Alors qu'ils s'installaient Sirius et Peter en face de la rouquine, et James à côté d'elle, prenant Opale sur ses genoux, Lily ajouta :

\- De toute façon, je ne resterais pas tout le trajet ici.

Ils la regardèrent tous étonnés. Où avait-elle prévu d'aller ? Etait-elle au courant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul arrêt : le terminus ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, tu sais James, je t'en avais parlé. Donc j'ai un portoloin qui m'amènera au château un peu avant l'heure. C'est un préfet qui doit me le donner.

-oOoOoOo-

11h, 1er septembre 1076

Bella regardait tristement Godric. Depuis le début de la journée, elle n'avait cessé de penser à sa fille chérie, qui évoluait maintenant seule, à des siècles d'intervalles. Cette dernière devait aussi débuter son apprentissage à Poudlard, mais contrairement à ses parents, elle le faisait en tant qu'élève, et sans sa famille pour la première fois.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va bien ? Je suis sure qu'elle est stressée !

Son époux l'embrassa tendrement sur le front

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce. Je suis certain qu'elle s'en sort à merveille. Je te rappelle que notre fille est exceptionnelle, elle saura se débrouiller seule.

Il essuya la larme solitaire qui coulait le long de la joue de sa merveilleuse femme.

\- Reprend toi ma belle, nous avons des élèves à accueillir nous aussi. Que diraient-ils s'ils voyaient ainsi leur magnifique professeur de potion ?

-oOoOoOo-

11h, 1er septembre 1976

Le train s'était enfin décidé à quitter son quai. La voie 9¾, encore rempli de familles larmoyantes, commençait à rapetisser, emmenant ainsi les élèves vers une nouvelle année, comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu.

-oOoOoOo-

* * *

Bonjour-bonsoir, suivant l'heure ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plus, et que vous continuez à aimer dans l'ensemble cet fiction :) Je voudrais vraiment remerciez ce qui me suivent et ceux qui laissent des Reviews ! Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine !

Réponses aux Reviews :

scpotter : Merci pour ton message, j'espère que la suite te conviens, même si je dois encore te laisser sur ta faim, Lily n'est pas encore arrivée ;)

laroussignol: Merci à toi pour tes commentaires sur l'histoire et mon style, ça me fait très plaisir! Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu aller te laisser de commentaire pour le moment sur une de tes fics, je le ferais bientôt !

PetitePlume : Coucou, merci à toi pour cette nouvelle Review ;) Comme d'habitude elle m'a fait plaisir. Et oui, je suis pour l'égalité des Fondateurs :) Je suis très contente que tu sois devenue accros à ma fic (ça ce dit ça?) En tout cas, j'espère que ça va continuer !

Fan de Lily : Salut ! Merci à toi pour ce nouveau commentaire, il est super gentil, ton analyse est détaillée, je me suis bien amusé à te lire (j'èspère qu'il en va de même pour toi!) :) Pour l'ellispe, je suis contente qu'elle ne t'ai pas choquée, il n'y en aura pas tout de suite, mais il y en aura d'autre ;)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chap. 9 :**

Près d'une heure après le départ, un jeune homme châtain aux yeux dorés traversait le train, se dirigeant vers son dernier wagon. Ses amis et lui s'étaient approprié l'endroit depuis des années, et pour cause, l'endroit étant le plus éloigné possible des préfets et de toute autre forme d'autorité, ils pouvaient faire un peu ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais maintenant qu'il était préfet, et qu'il devait retraverser tout le train à chaque fois, il aimait de moins en moins son wagon. Une fois le train remonté, quelques remontrances donné pour des fauteurs de troubles et des quelques conseils à des premiers années plus tard, il arriva devant le dernier compartiment. De sa fine ouïe, il entendit des rires qu'il put presque tous distinguer. Celui de Peter, qui ressemblait à un couinement, celui de Sirius semblable à un aboiement, celui rauque de James et un joli rire cristallin, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une jeune fille, mais qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Il entra sans frapper, surprenant les occupants. Les garçons lui sautèrent dessus, heureux de revoir leur ami lycanthrope. Lily, plus réservée, attendit que les effusions de joie soient terminées avant de se présenter. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être plus calme que les autres Maraudeurs, et plus sérieux aussi. Enfin, c'est le souvenir qu'elle en avait d'après les récits de James. Mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'une simple déduction du faite de son insigne brillant de préfet affiché sur sa poitrine.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Remus, enchanté. Dit-il en souriant.

\- De même, moi c'est Lily.

Elle avait l'impression que le regard de Remus lisait en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse se cacher. Son regard d'ailleurs attira son attention. Doré. Ce n'était pas normal ça. Mais avant de pouvoir y penser plus sérieusement, il la coupa :

\- Je ne crois pas te connaître, tu es en quelle année ?

\- Je rentre en 6ème année, je suis nouvelle.

Le jeune homme ouvrit alors grand les yeux, et mit sa main dans la poche.

\- Ah, c'est toi alors la Mlle Evans qui doit prendre un portoloin pour voir Dumbledore ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Mais comment sais-tu ça ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui doit de donner ton portoloin. Dit-il en tendant une plume.

La respiration de Lily se coupa lorsqu'elle la prit dans ses mains. Fumseck. Elle reconnaitrait cette plume entre mille. Chaque Phoenix était particulier, et celui-là, elle l'avait beaucoup cotoyé, et pour cause, c'était celui de son père.

\- Une plume de Phoenix. Souffla-t-elle simplement.

\- Oui, c'est celui de Dumby. S'exclama Sirius

\- Du professeur Dumbledore, Sirius ! Un peu de respect pour le directeur quand même !

\- Ben quoi ?

-oOoOoOo-

Le reste du voyage se passa bien, les étudiants du compartiment jouant tantôt à la bataille explosive, se racontant leur été, rigolant ou même dormant, se chamaillant un peu ou encore tentant de lire, mais uniquement dans le cas de Remus et Lily. Lorsque 16h25 arriva, Lily rassembla toutes ses affaires et attrapa ses animaux, tout en gardant bien la main sur sa plume. Sirius qui la regardait s'exclama :

\- Pourquoi on n'irait pas avec toi Lily, tu ne connais pas Poudlard, on pourrait te montrer un peu. Tu ne vas pas parler pendant 3h avec Dumby, autant en profiter !

4 paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers lui. James se dévoua pour lui répondre

\- Sirius, ce n'est pas possible, tu sais le bien. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que l'on débarque à cette heure-ci, t'imagine on tombe sur McGo ! Déjà quelle doit nous supporter pendant un an, si en plus on arrive en avance, elle va nous faire une attaque la pauvre.

\- T'es pas drôle Jamesie, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es malade ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu sais bien que je déteste ce surnom !

\- Jamesie, Jamesichou, Jamichouuu, Jam ... Aaah !

James avait sauté sur Sirius, le faisant basculer et arrêter net ses idioties.

\- Aïe ! Tu m'as fait mal James !

\- Pauvre petit chiot va, ça t'apprendra à écouter ce que l'on te dit.

La lumière émanant du portoloin stoppa net la réplique dudit chiot. Quelques secondes après, la seule fille du compartiment avait disparu, emmenant avec elle tout ce qui lui appartenait, laissant derrière les Maraudeurs en pleine chamaillerie.

-oOoOoOo-

Lily atterrit à Poudlard, près des grilles. Le château n'avait pas changé, en tout cas de l'extérieur. Les arbres plantés à la lisière du domaine donnaient au 20ème siècle une forêt dense. Le lac noir, où elle s'était baignée tant de fois, était toujours aussi grand. Tout était familier. Le paysage, les ondes, la luminosité, les senteurs. Fermant les yeux et inspirant avec délice les odeurs si particulières de ce lieu, si réconfortantes. Elle posa au sol ses affaires, laissant Snow et Opale se promener comme à leur habitude. Une larme solitaire quitta ses yeux amandes. Elle l'essuya rapidement, voyant un homme gigantesque et hirsute arriver.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Evans ! Vous êtes là pour rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore, c'est bien ça ?

Du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq, elle avait l'impression d'être une fourmi. Il faisait au moins 3mètres, elle en était sûr, cet homme avait du sang de géant.

\- Bonjour. Oui, c'est bien moi, Lily Evans

\- Je suis Hagrid, gardien des clés et des sceaux à Poudlard. Se présenta-t-il fièrement.

\- Enchanté !

\- Suivez-moi, nous y allons.

Après une marche de plusieurs minutes dans un silence religieux, Hagrid décida d'entamer une conversation.

\- Euh, oui donc c'est Poudlard. Là-bas, c'est le lac noir.

La lionne le savait bien, mais ne le dit pas. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Quelque chose de nouveau. Un arbre. En soit, ce n'était pas exceptionnel, mais l'arbre en lui-même l'était. C'était une race particulière, peut rependue à cause de son caractère : un saule cogneur. Son arbre préféré avait beau être un cousin : le saule pleureur, et même, le bois composant sa chère baguette, elle ne pouvait pas encadrer les cogneurs, avec leurs humeurs massacrantes, dans tous les sens du terme. Ils étaient très dangereux, ce qui étonnait la jeune voyageuse, c'était dans voir un dans l'enceinte d'une école. Alors elle posa la question à l'homme hirsute :

\- Pourquoi y-a-t-il un saule cogneur dans le parc entourant le château ? Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

\- Oh, je vois que vous-vous y connaissez. C'est pour un élève qu'il a été planté, ça fait quelques années, mais il est encore à Poudlard, j'espère que vous pourrez le rencontrer, car il est très gentil.

Pour un élève ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? En quoi un élève aurait-il besoin de cet arbre ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser ces questions, il lui pointa de son gros doigt un autre endroit du domaine :

\- Ici, c'est la forêt interdite, juste à côté de ma maison.

Déjà cette nouvelle phrase l'interpelait. Elle reconnaissait bien la forêt qu'avait voulu les fondateurs mais son nom était peu commun.

\- La forêt interdite ? Pourquoi est-elle interdite ?

\- Parce qu'elle abrite des animaux en tout genre, certains méconnus et donc un peu, euh …

\- Dangereux ? Proposa la jeune fille.

\- Ils sont incompris pour la plus part. C'est le cas des dragons et des aragnes. Mais ils ne sont pas forcément des bêtes féroces. Le tout avec les bêtes, c'est de trouver ce qui les calme. Regardez, Touffu, il suffit d'un air de musique pour qu'il s'endorme.

Eh bien, visiblement Poudlard de cette époque est un lieu plein de danger ! Des saules cogneurs des aragnes, et quoi d'autre encore ? Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas une froussarde ! Lily osa demander prudemment, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas être déçue :

\- J'aime bien les dragons, mais qui est Touffu ?

\- Mon chien. Un très beau spécimen, il a 3 têtes. Il est magnifique. Nous voilà arrivé.

C'était officiel, elle adorait cette époque et ce grand maladroit attendrissant. Au moins ça ne manquait pas de piquant ! Hagrid s'était arrêté devant une gargouille qui semblait familière à la jeune fille.

\- Malice réglisse. Récita le géant, de sa voix grave. C'est ici que je te laisse, au revoir.

Et la statue tourna, révélant un escalier. La pièce de Poufsouffle ! Lily avait oublié qu'Helga, suite à son mariage, avait découvert qu'elle ne pouvait avoir d'enfant. Elle avait donc décidé d'offrir sa Chambre personnelle aux futurs directeurs de Poudlard. Révélant ainsi l'emplacement exact de la pièce.

\- Au revoir Hagrid, à bientôt

Grimpant les escaliers, la rousse inspira un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte.

\- Entrez.

A peine avait-elle poussé le battant qu'un objet lui sautait littéralement dessus criant au passage un retentissant :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

-oOoOoOo-

* * *

Bonsoir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plus, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Alors, vous avez aimé la rencontre avec notre cher Rubeus et l'arrivé à Poudlard? Que pensez vous qu'il va ce passez, et qui a votre avis, qui a crié ? Je vous laisse mijoté une petite semaine ;) A bientôt !

Merci aux personnes qui ont bien voulu me laisser des Reviews !

scpotter: Lily est enfin arrivée, mais c'est la seule pour l'instant, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu !

Luffynette : Merci pour tes commentaires, j'espère que ça te plait!

Liloupovitch : Merci pour ta review ! En espérant que l'histoire continue de t'intéresser !

NVJM : Mes chapitres ont tous environs le même nombre de mot, après, suivant ce qui se passe, on a plus ou moins l'impression qu'ils sont long ou non. Le dernier chapitre n'était pas des plus intéressant ou avec bcp d'action, mais il était nécéssaire pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire :)

adenoide : Merci pour ta Review ! J'espère que la suite sera tout aussi intéressante

laroussignole : Je suis contente que mon Sirius t'ai plu ;) et que mes tentatives d'humour ne sont pas veine ^^

Fan de Lily: Merci pour ton commentaire et ton enthousiasme ! Effectivement, Lily va bientôt voir le vieux Bubus, mais il faudra encore attendre une semaine !

PetitePlume: Encore une fois, merci à toi pour tes Reviews, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours :) Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumby arrive !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chap. 10:**

A peine avait-elle poussé le battant qu'un objet lui sautait littéralement dessus criant au passage un retentissant :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Le Choixpeau magique avait volé jusqu'à elle, d'une manière dont elle ne l'expliquait pas. Le directeur les observait tous les deux derrière ses lunettes demi-lunes. Il semblait lui aussi étonné des facultés de l'objet magique.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et celui qui vous a sauté et crié dessus, c'est le Choixpeau magique. Habituellement il ne fait que répartirent les élèves ou discuter avec des tableaux sagement. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il m'explique le pourquoi de sa réaction. En tout cas, il semble avoir une idée de votre future maison.

Si seulement le vieil homme avait compris que le Choixpeau n'avait pas énoncé une maison mais un nom de famille, il serait retombé sur ses fesses. Sans même mettre le vieux chapeau sur sa tête, Lily engagea avec lui une conversation télépathique, par le biais de la légimentie, voulant clarifier les choses avant tout.

« Je t'en prie, ne lui dit pas qui je suis. Personne ne doit savoir pour le moment qui sont mes vrais parents. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, pas Gryffondor, d'accord ? »

« C'est d'accord, fille de mon maître. C'est un plaisir pour moi de te revoir. Tant de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois. »

Ayant fixé le vieux chapeau rapiécé lors de leur échange, la sorcière releva la tête pour répondre aux formules de politesse qu'exigeait la convenance.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le directeur. Je suis Lily Evans. Je suis également ravie de rencontrer le célèbre Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur de Grindelwald.

\- Oh, laissons donc cela de côté, cela fait bien des années maintenant.

\- 31 ans Mr, et ce que vous avez fait était plus qu'important pour notre communauté magique, je tiens donc à vous remercier.

Albus était surpris, mais tâcha de ne pas le montrer. Après tout, la rouquine avait surement du prévoir son discourt. Sa mémoire des dates n'était probablement pas si exceptionnelle. Il tenta donc de déstabiliser la demoiselle :

\- Eh bien, je vous en prie, c'était mon devoir. Mais vous me semblez très aux points par l'histoire de la magie. Surtout pour une jeune fille née dans une famille de moldu.

Lily avait passé une partie de sa vie dans les hautes sphères de la société sorcière, elle avait été éduqué dans le but de certain entretient, aussi, elle reconnue la légère attaque du vieil homme. Il la testait. Elle le comprenait, néanmoins, elle voulait clarifier certains points au sujet de sa naissance.

\- Oh non, je ne suis pas une experte, j'ai juste taché d'étudier correctement pour ne pas être perdue. Et je suis peut-être né dans une famille de moldue, mais je ne suis pas née de parents moldus.

'' Voilà qui était intéressant '' Pensa le directeur. Car en effet, il avait beau avoir cherché des informations sur la jeune fille, il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose, pour ainsi dire rien.

\- Alors, pouvez-vous m'éclairez un peu sur votre parcours, votre histoire ? Je tiens aussi à connaître mes étudiants. Or, la seule chose que je sais de vous, c'est qu'à vos 11 ans, vous avez disparu, que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou magique.

Elle y était. Il fallait qu'elle révèle certains éléments, mais pas trop non plus, le vieil homme lui donnait l'impression d'être un maître dans l'art de la manipulation, mais aussi un détecteur de mensonge. Elle allait devoir dire la vérité tout en restant évasive.

\- Mon histoire est atypique. Quelques mois avant ma naissance, ma mère a reçu un sort inconnu mais puissant. Elle a été transportée loin de mon père, et a atterrit dans le monde moldu, sans pouvoir bouger. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée. C'est moi, qui ai tout pris. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle m'a mis au monde, elle est retournée de là où elle venait, sans pouvoir me retrouver, tandis que je grandissais dans la famille de moldu qui l'avait hébergé. Si j'ai disparu à mes 11 ans, c'est que je venais d'apprendre la vérité, et j'ai fait de la magie incontrôlée pour retrouver mes parents biologiques. Et si je suis de retour aujourd'hui, et que je souhaite intégrer Poudlard, c'est parce qu'il a fallu que je rentre, mes parents n'étant plus de ce monde.

Cette fois, Albus était vraiment étonné et il avait du mal à paraitre impassible. Ses hypothèses partaient en fumés. La jeune fille était sincère, il le sentait bien. Par contre, elle était restée très vague. Pas de nom ni de personne, ni de lieu. Rien pour approuver ses dires, mais rien non plus pour les réfuter. Il était encore indécis le comportement qu'il allait devoir prendre avec elle lorsque ses pensées furent interrompus par une note joyeuse provenant de son Phoenix, Fumseck.

Ce dernier c'était envolé de son perchoir pour s'installer sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas perturbé du tout. Elle le caressait et lui parlait, répondant aux cris de l'oiseau, comme si elle les comprenait.

On disait toujours que les Phoenix étaient des animaux particuliers, qu'ils ne donnaient par leur confiance à n'importe qui. Que celui qui était choisi par un Phoenix pour être son compagnon était chanceux, considéré comme bon et honnête. Cette théorie avait toujours été vérifiée par Fumseck, par exemple, il n'avait jamais accordé la moindre affection à Tom alors qu'il avait toujours apprécié Hagrid (de loin certes, le géant ayant tellement d'affinité avec les créatures magiques que l'oiseau avait préféré le voir de loin, mais néanmoins, il l'appréciait).

Et là, juste devant les yeux du vieil homme, son cher Phoenix se laissait câliner par une jeune fille, comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Il avait un comportement de jeune chaton réclamant de l'attention à son maitre. Mais c'était lui, Dumbledore qui était son maitre.

Ce que le vieil homme ne savait pas, c'était que non seulement ce n'était pas la première rencontre entre l'oiseau et la fille, loin de là. Ils s'étaient côtoyés pendant des années et de près même, Fumseck étant le Phoenix du père de Lily, Godric Gryffondor.

La sorcière rousse releva alors la tête vers le directeur, se souvenant brutalement de sa présence dans la pièce.

\- Votre Phoenix est magnifique. Vous devez vraiment quelqu'un de bien pour qu'il vous apprécie autant. Prenez s'en bien soin, il a beau être immortel et ne pas faire son âge, il n'est plus tout jeune.

Laissant de côté ses doutes pour la demoiselle, la curiosité étant son plus gros défaut, Dumbledore prit le parti dans savoir plus sur son animal.

\- Comment savez-vous son âge ? Je n'ai jamais été capable de savoir quand est-ce que Fumseck était sorti de son œuf. Que savez-vous sur eux ?

\- Je sais juste que la première naissance d'un Phoenix est un choix. L'œuf peut attendre des décennies avant d'éclore s'il ne trouve pas le compagnon qu'il cherche. C'est un grand phénomène magique mais rare, qui peut avoir des répercussions sur les sorciers qui y assistent. Pour l'âge Fumseck, c'est son regard m'a permis cette hypothèse.

Albus ignorait la moitié de ces choses, et pourtant il avait particulièrement étudié les Phoenix. Il savait qu'ils étaient capables de soulever des charges très importantes, que leurs larmes avaient le pouvoir de guérir et bien-sûr, que ces magnifiques oiseaux pouvaient renaitre de leurs cendres.

Impressionné, Dumbledore avait néanmoins une dernière question pour la jeune fille, plus personnelle.

\- Vous m'avez que lorsque votre mère c'est pris un sortilège avant votre naissance, c'est vous qui avez été concernée. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer plus en détail ?

La rouquine s'attendait à cette question, elle avait même été surprise qu'elle ne soit pas posée plutôt. Elle avait choisi de répondre de manière vague, mis à part quelques points :

\- Eh bien, cela se traduit par différents actes magiques assez inhabituel mais sans gravité. Comme une bonne compréhension des animaux et plus récemment, des rencontres nocturnes. Enfin, ça je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit lié, mais je voulais d'ailleurs vous en parler, pour savoir si c'était déjà arrivé avant, car personnellement je n'ai rien trouvé. Depuis 2 mois, chaque nuit, moi et un ami nous endormons chacun chez soi et lorsque nous nous réveillons, nous sommes ensemble, dans le même lit, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous sortions du lit, ou que quelqu'un arrive dans l'une de nos chambre. Notre sommeil est aussi troublé lorsque quelqu'un entre dans l'une de nos chambres. Enfin, c'est assez complexe à décrire.

Le vieil homme ouvrit grand les yeux, au diable l'impassibilité. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne aussi extraordinairement extraordinaire. Elle lui faisait visiblement confiance pour lui parler de cela, ou alors elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- J'ai saisi le principe. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de quelque chose de ce genre. C'est inhabituel. Qui est la seconde personne, si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

\- C'est un de vos étudiants. James Potter

Tiens, une autre Lily pour ce jeune homme. Espérons pour lui que ce soit la bonne. Il faudrait s'arranger en tout cas.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, dormir dans un dortoir ne sera pas très adéquate. Il faudrait que je trouve une solution. La chambre des préfets en chefs peut-être ? Mais il me semble qu'ils ont prévus de quitter leur dortoir, pour s'y installer, donc non. Autre chose ?

Réfléchissant tout haut, il ne vit pas la lueur dans les yeux émeraudes de la rousse. Elle avait bien une idée, mais pour le moment, elle n'était même pas répartie officiellement.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous attendre ma répartition avant de décider ?

-oOoOoOo-

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, d'avoir laisser des Reviews, de vous etre abonné, de me suivre, bref ... Merci !

Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu sur Lily, et on a l'arrivé de Dumby ! Qu'Est-ce-que vous en pensez ? Qu'Est-ce qui va se passer d'après vous ? Dites-moi tout ..

Réponses aux Reviews, merci à vous !

Eme7001:Merci à toi pour ta Review, tu eu as raison concernant le Choixpeau;)

clem2605 : Tu as effectivement gagné ton paris ;)

scpotter : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Tu avais raison pour la sauvage agression du chapeau ;)

liloupovitch : Depuis quand le chapeau peut-il sauter sur les gens? Ben, moi je pense que dans un monde magique, tout est possible, surtout sur le coup de l'émotion.. Donc si les fondateurs ont réussi à créer un chapeau avec une intelligence artificiel et capable de légimentie, pourquoi pas ? ;)

luffynette : Merci pour ton commentaire :)

laroussignole : Ta Review m'a fait rire ^^ Tu trouve que l'humour de Sirius est pourri ou pas assez du coup ? ;)

PetitePlume : Coucou ! J'ai adoré ton commentaire, il m'a fait rire ! Tu as une manière bien à toi de parler de cette fic' .. C'est comic, En tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir de voir combien tu es à fond ! ;) Merci !

adenoide : En effet on avance^^ Mais attend encore un peu pour Severus.. rien n'est joué !

Fan de Lily : Salut ! Je pense que tu as la réponse à pas mal de tes questions avec ce chapitre ;) Sinon, oui, tu avais raison pour le chapeau :)

Sophie : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir!


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chap. 11 :**

Il était 18h lorsque l'entretient avait pris fin. Lily faisait officiellement parti des élèves de Poudlard de la rentré 1976. Dumbledore l'avait accepté, mais chaque professeur devrait lui faire un compte rendu du niveau de la jeune fille, vu qu'aucun relevé ne pouvait attester de son niveau et qu'elle n'avait pas passé les épreuves des BUSE. Le choix de sa chambre n'avait pas été fait, et même si laisser des adolescents de sexe différent partager la même chambre ne plaisait que moyennement au vieil homme qu'il était, il savait que son avis ne changerait rien.

Ne pouvant décemment pas laisser la rouquine déambuler seule dans le château, au risque de se perdre et de faire face aux escaliers joueurs, le directeur avait appelé une elfe de Poudlard la guider. Lors de son arrivé, Panama n'avait rien pu dire, et s'était contentée d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras de Lily au grand étonnement d'Albus. Elle s'était ensuite inclinée devant la rousse plus basse que terre et avait affirmé que ce serait un très grand honneur de l'accompagner.

Le choix de Lily s'était porté sur la visite des cuisines en premier lieu. Visiblement, l'elfe l'avait reconnu de par son aura, et si elle le pouvait, les autres aussi. Il fallait donc que l'héritière du lion réclame leur silence, sinon, tout le monde serait rapidement au courant, ce que Lily ne souhaitait pas pour le moment. C'était une chance que Panama n'ai rien dit !

-oOoOoOo-

A peine avait-elle poussée le portrait que les petits êtres en blouses blanches frappées aux sceaux de Poudlard s'arrêtèrent de travailler. Alors qu'habituellement les cuisines étaient bruyantes, et le siège d'une forte agitation, surtout juste avant les repas, ce qui était le cas à ce moment même, le temps semblait s'être stoppé. Dans un silence religieux et avec une parfaite synchronisation, l'ensemble des elfes se prosternèrent devant la fille de Godric. Leurs nez touchaient presque le sol, et ils attendaient visiblement un signe de la part de la jeune fille pour se relever, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire :

\- Relevez-vous, je vous en prie !

Alors qu'ils la regardaient tous, attendant ses ordres, prêts à satisfaire ses moindres désires, ses plus grand caprices, et ce, le plus rapidement possible, elle troubla une nouvelle fois le silence :

\- Je pense que vous savez qui je suis. Si je suis là, c'est pour vous demander de garder le secret. Personne ne doit savoir qui sont mes parents pour le moment. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, donc ne m'appelez pas Gryffondor non plus.

D'un seul mouvement, ils hochèrent la tête. Ils redevinrent ensuite immobile, semblant attendre la suite, les ordres.

\- Allez- s'y, vous pouvez reprendre votre travail.

Puis, se retournant vers Panama, elle vit la jeune elfe se dandiner sur ses pieds, la tête bien haute. Tout en sortant des cuisines pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque qu'elle avait hâte de revoir, elle s'interrogeait. Quelque chose intriguait la voyageuse du temps, elle se doutait de la réponse, mais elle préféra la vérifié au plus vite :

\- Comment avez-vous su qui j'étais ?

L'elfe écarquilla ses grands yeux globuleux avant de répondre d'une voix un peu tremblotante :

\- Votre aura Miss. Les elfes de Poudlard sont ici pour servir leurs maitres. Et les maitres de Panama sont tout d'abord les fondateurs, puis leurs enfants, et leurs descendants. S'il n'y a personne du sang de créateur, les elfes sont aux services des directeurs et des autres habitants de l'école.

Une question apparue dans son esprit :

\- Et s'il y a plusieurs descendants, comment est-ce que ça se passe ?

Nous ne devons répondre qu'aux attentes des 3 derniers fondateurs. Le maître Salazar et ses enfants ont perdus ce pouvoir lorsqu'il est parti. Ensuite, nous devons répondre aux requêtes suivant l'ordre du rang de sang, c'est-à-dire les enfants avant les petits enfants, la 3ème génération avant la 4ème, et ainsi de suite. Et si le rang du sang est le même, il regardé l'ordre de naissance. L'ainé passera avant tous les autres.

Lily était estomaquée. On ne lui avait pas expliqué tout ça ! Mais tout ça était bien utile, mais y avait-il d'autres descendants en ce moment dans le château ? Pour Serpentard, la question était réglée grâce à ses recherches, tout comme pour Poufsouffle, du fait de la stérilité intraitable d'Helga, mais quand était-il pour Serdaigle ?

La fondatrice avait eu des jumelles quelques mois après que sa mère ai donné la vie : Hannae et Helena. Lors de son voyage dans le temps, Lily avait tout de suite sympathisé, avec les deux jeunes filles, avant de devenir inséparables. Elles formaient un trio pour le moins étrange, mais le fait d'avoir, entre autre, un parent fondateur avait rapproché les filles. Les trois sorcières avaient commencé à étudier ensemble dès leurs 11 ans, mais un drame c'était produit peut avant leur 4ème année. Alors qu'Helena, Hannae et Lily achetaient leurs nouvelles plumes sur le chemin de traverse pour leur prochaine rentrée, une attaque avait eu lieu. Godric soupçonnait fortement Salazar, mais sans preuve. Le résultat était le même, l'une des fillettes n'avait pas survécu aux détraqueurs. Malgré la présence d'adulte avec elles. Malgré les sortilèges de protection et de bouclier. Malgré leurs entrainements respectifs, plus intense que ceux d'élèves normaux. Malgré tout, Hannae était morte, à la suite d'un baiser mortel, laissant un terrible vide dans les cœurs et les vies des deux autres filles. Helena et Lily étaient restées très soudées après ce tragique évènement, mais le départ de la lionne avait été obligatoire, séparant les deux amies.

Après la mort d'Hannae, Rowena n'avait plus eu d'autre enfant. Son mari étant mort d'une maladie un peu avant, il ne lui restait plus qu'Helena. Lily se demandait maintenant avec qui son amie avait-elle pu se marier. Louis peut-être ? Après tout, il l'aimait depuis des années et était baron, peut-être avait-elle succombée ? C'était peu probable.

Pour savoir, la sorcière demanda à Panama. Cette dernière devait bien savoir.

\- Panama, y-a-t-il des descendants de la famille Serdaigle au château ?

\- Non Miss, je suis désolée.

\- Ah, dommage. Qui sont les derniers descendants qui ont parcouru ce château alors ?

\- La dernière personne parcourant le château, ayant du sang d'un des 3 fondateurs restant est Miss Helena Serdaigle.

\- QUOI ?!

La rousse n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, le cri était sorti tout seul, se répercutant contre les murs du couloir. Effrayée, Panama se recroquevilla sur elle-même, terriblement désolée de décevoir sa maitresse. Les larmes aux yeux, elle prononça un faible ''Pardonnez-moi Miss Gryf-Evans'', à peine plus haut qu'un murmure. Se rendant compte qu'elle lui faisait peur, la lionne se calma et s'excusa à son tour.

\- Je suis confuse, je n'aurais pas dû crier. J'ai été très surprise. Helena voulait une grande famille, un mari calme et intelligeant, et pleins d'enfants. Je suis très étonnée, mais je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Pardonne-moi Panama.

Cette dernière, les yeux s'ouvrant et se fermant rapidement, tentant de refouler les gouttes d'eau salées qui arrivaient, ne pouvait presque plus parler.

\- Miss Evans est trop bonne, c'est beaucoup trop d'honneur pour Panama. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser.

\- Si, c'est nécessaire. Toute personne bien éduquée doit savoir reconnaitre ses torts. C'est donc normal.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, la rouquine ferma les yeux, tout en humant la bonne odeur des livres, des vieux parchemins usés et de l'encre sèches. Elle était en terrain connue.

-oOoOoOo-

Pendant ce temps, dans le train, les Maraudeurs c'étaient calmés et entamaient une nouvelle partie de bataille explosive tout en proposant des idées pour de nouvelles blagues.

\- Et faire loucher tous les serpentards le temps d'une journée, c'est bien ça, non ? Proposa Peter.

La voix de la raison du groupe, c'est-à-dire Remus, n'était pas d'accord :

\- Non, il ne faut pas viser uniquement les serpentards comme ça. On ne fait qu'alimenter leur haine contre les autres étudiants, on les pousse nous-même vers les rangs des Mangemorts. Faut qu'on arrête.

Les trois autres le regardaient fixement. Sirius avec stupeur, Peter avec horreur et James pensivement. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui se repris le plus vite et qui lui répondit :

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Lunard, on ne doit plus faire du favoritisme. A l'avenir, nos farces doivent toucher tout le monde, ou au moins les 4 maisons.

\- Tu veux dire, même nous et les Gryffondors ? Demanda Peter en couinant.

\- Oui, tout à fait. Nous devons savoir faire preuve d'autodérision. A toi de jouer Patmol.

James avait parlé calmement, tout en posant une carte devant lui, son calme les avait surpris. Visiblement il avait bien murit pendant les vacances. Sirius le regarda attentivement avant de jouer à son tour. Pour une fois il ne fit pas de commentaires, c'était tout bonnement exceptionnel !

-oOoOoOo-

Quelques livres ouverts trainaient éparpillés sur la table. D'une fenêtre de la bibliothèque, Lily pouvait voir les sombrals tirer les calèches et des lumières s'allumer au bord du lac. Les étudiants arrivaient enfin à Poudlard, près pour commencer une nouvelle année. D'un geste de la main, elle remit magiquement chaque livre à sa place. La rousse quitta ensuite la salle pleine de livre, toujours suivie de Panama, qui avait reçu l'ordre du directeur de ne pas la quitter. Elles se dirigeaient vers une autre tour. Rapidement, en prenant quelques passages secrets, l'héritière du lion arriva devant la Grosse Dame, gardienne de la salle commune des gryffondors. Tous comme les elfes, les tableaux étaient sous les ordres des fondateurs, aussi, Lily leur avait donné les mêmes instructions. Tout de même un peu surprise, la Grosse Dame s'inclina avant de laisser passer la Gryffondor. La jeune fille voulait réveiller la Dame du Lac et accéder à ses appartements une dernière fois avant la répartition. Elle y trouva Opale endormie sur son lit. La boule de poile était rentrée par un passage secret de petite taille, permettant uniquement aux animaux -et non aux animagus- de rentrer. Elle avait visiblement fini de chasser les souris et les rats.

D'un regard vers sa montre, elle sut que l'heure était arrivée. Les premières années devaient s'impatienter devant la porte de la Grande Salle leurs répartition, Lily passant juste après, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être en retard. Alors que Panama s'éclipsa pour rejoindre les cuisines, où les derniers préparatifs devaient être mis en place, Lily arriva aux portes. Elle resta cependant en retrait, derrière les jeunes enfants, qui attendaient patiemment le verdict du Choixpeau. La jeune fille sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Relevant la tête, voulant respecter les dernières recommandations de son père, c'est-à-dire de faire honneur à son rang et son sang, la rousse pris son courage à deux main, et lorsqu'elle entendit Dumbledore, elle rentra dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Salut salut les gens ! Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes de connexion, d'où le retard .. Bref voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimez !

Alors, que pensez vous qu'il va se passer après ? La répartition arrive, vos avis, vos idées ? Et pour la réaction des gens, et des Maraudeurs ? Vous attendez quoi de tout ça ? J'ai hate de lire vos messages !

En tout cas, merci à vous qui lisez, suivez, commentez ou autre !

luffynette : Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ça continue ;)

scpotter : C'est en effet une idée, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu pour avoir la réponse !

clem2605 : Pour l'avance, c'est raté pour cette semaine, c'est même plutôt l'inverse ^^' Et oui, pour une fois notre Dumby n'est pas omnicient

adenoide : Effectivement, notre vieux directeur est très secret, mais c'est pas le seul !

Fan de Lily : Ah notre cher Dumby. Et bien pour te répondre, il n'est pas vraiment méchant ^^

laroussignole : à Sirius, je m'amuse vraiment avec lui, sa personnalité et ses répliques ;)

PetitePlume : Tu as raison, la répartition arrive et les maraudeurs aussi .. encore une semaine et tu sais tout ;)

-oOoOoOo-


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chap. 12 :**

James était assis dans la Grande Salle, le directeur venait de présenter la nouvelle prof de divination, une certaine Trelawney, ainsi que le nouvel enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM), Mr. Ritournelle. Encore un nouveau ! Tous les ans depuis des années ils changeaient, certains disaient même qu'une malédiction avait été jetée sur ce poste. Le jeune homme a lunette espérait que cette année, il serait compétant. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter un nouveau crétin imbu de lui-même.

Ecoutant patiemment les décisions du Choixpeau magique, James tachait de faire un peu attention aux minuscules premières années - il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que tous les ans ils rapetissaient – mais seule une personne l'intéressait vraiment, Lily. Le problème, c'était que la rouquine devait être la dernière à être répartie. Il fallait donc qu'il soit attentif jusqu'au bout pour ne pas louper ce moment, qui approchait.

\- Zabini, Eléonore

\- SERPENTARD

Ils arrivaient enfin à la fin de l'alphabet. Jamais James n'aurait pu croire qu'une simple liste de prénom pouvait être aussi longue. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il était heureux d'entre le nom des Zabini ! Enfin, c'était au tour de sa rousse préférée ! Dumbledore se levait.

\- Bonsoir à vous tous. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, en plus de nos premières années, nous avons la joie d'accueillir une nouvelle élève. Elle arrive directement en 6ème année : Lily Evans.

En même temps que le vieil homme parlait, elle apparaissait enfin. Tous les regards étaient sur elle, James en était presque jaloux ! C'était SA Lily et personne ne la lui volerait. Enfin pas exactement, la rousse était son amie, très proche, très très proche même. James ne savait plus trop où il en était vis-à-vis de la jeune fille, mais voir tous les regards envieux sur elle, l'énervait un peu. En fait non, il n'était pas presque jaloux, il était jaloux tout court : presque tous les males de la salle l'observaient en bavant. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était somptueuse dans son uniforme encore sans blason, ses cheveux roux étaient relevés dans une coiffure compliquée alors que ses yeux verts illuminaient son visage dégagé. La blancheur de sa peau contrastait parfaitement avec le noir de ses habits. Ses fines jambes apparaissaient sous sa jupe. Les autres filles de la salle ne pouvaient que la jalouser. Même en sachant qu'elle avait du sang de Vélane –mais si ce n'était qu'un seizième – James n'en était pas moins subjugué par cette divine apparition.

-oOoOoOo-

Alors qu'elle parcourait la salle, Lily ne prêtait pas attention aux murmures qu'elle créait sur son passage. A son plus grand soulagement, le Choixpeau ne vola pas précipitamment sur elle. Elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à s'expliquer si cela avait été le cas devant autant de personne. C'était donc d'un pas assuré et mesuré qu'elle gagna le tabouret. Ce n'était pas sa première répartition, aussi elle fut moins impressionnée par la taille de la salle cette fois-ci. Par contre, le nombre d'élève avait beaucoup augmenté, ce qui la déstabilisait un peu.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Elisabeth, fille de mon maître. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser tout à l'heure de mon attitude de chapeau joyeux. Je n'aurai point du voler jusqu'à toi »

« C'est tout pardonné, comment veux-tu que je te garde rancune pour si peu ! »

« C'est tout à ton honneur, mais merci »

« Alors, parlons-nous maintenant de ma futur maison ? »

« Oui, maintenant qu'ils ont un peu patienté, nous pouvons. Mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Tu as beau aimer la apprendre comme une serdaigle, être loyale comme une poufsouffle, et rusé être comme une serptentarde, tu seras toujours fougueuse, d'une forte volonté, d'un courage sans limite, et il t'arrive souvent de foncer tête baissée. Tu es et restera quel que soit le nom que l'on t'attribue une … »

\- GRYFFONDOR !

-oOoOoOo-

Enfin le verdict est tombé et déjà, toute la table concernée l'acclamait bruyamment, ils avaient la belle rousse avec eux ! La salle entière applaudissait, même quelques serpentards. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Severus Snape. Quand il avait entendu le nom de la jeune fille, il avait manqué tomber du banc. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu se diriger vers la table des professeurs, il avait salivé. Lily Evans ! Elle habitait dans son quartier lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Severus avait tout de suite remarqué que la fillette était comme lui, une sorcière. Mais lorsqu'il avait enfin réussit à rassembler son courage pour aller lui parler, la rouquine avait disparu. Il y avait eu des recherches dans le monde moldu et magique, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, mais rien de concluant. Et là, elle réapparaissait ! Elle avait encore embellie avec l'âge, c'était maintenant une jeune femme avec de jolies courbes.

Sa joie avait été de courte durée. La douce Lily avait été répartie chez ces satanés griffons ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester les bouffons d'or, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Surtout le nouveau voisin de la jeune sorcière : James Potter. Il allait encore avoir quelque chose que lui, Snape désirait.

-oOoOoOo-

La rouquine avait été envoyée chez les lions. Tant mieux, Lily Edgecombe n'aurait pas voulu l'avoir chez les aigles. Déjà qu'elle allait subir cette jeune fille appelé comme elle pendant les cours, alors dans un dortoir en plus : non merci !

Cette année commençait mal. Entre cette nouvelle sur qui tous les garçons bavaient déjà et Potter, ça promettait ! En effet, le brun à lunette avait interrompu une tradition qui remontait à plusieurs années : la drague intempestive dès son arrivé dans le train.

Lily Edgecombe avait beau le repousser un plus fort tous les ans, elle n'en était pas moins flattée qu'il la suive comme un petit chien. Bon, d'accord il n'était pas collé à ses basques toutes la journée, mais il s'arrangeait pour lui parler tous les jours les années précédentes. Avait-elle été trop directe la dernière fois ? Le dernier rejet de la blonde envers le lion datait de quelques mois maintenant, juste après les épreuves de BUSE, quand James avait suspendu Servilus Crasseux dans les airs. Même si elle avait trouvé ça drôle, la blonde avait crié sur James, par principe.

En tout cas, Edgecombe voyait d'un mauvais œil le rapprochement de la nouvelle avec son toutou officiel. La rouquine n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, James Potter était à elle !

-oOoOoOo-

Gryffondor, gryffondor ! James était heureux, Lily était avec lui, enfin avec eux, chez les lions ! Un sourire éclatant sur le visage, il se leva lorsqu'elle arriva à sa table. La sorcière rousse le pris brièvement dans les bras sous les regards médusés ou déçus des autres élèves. Elle s'assit à côté de son ami à lunette, en face de Sirius. Ce dernier la félicitait chaleureusement d'avoir échappé aux serpents, tout en se moquant de la tête d'un élève de cette table.

Lily se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait lorsqu'elle vit un garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeaux qui lui semblait gras et dont les yeux sombres ne la quittaient pas. Elle avait déjà vu ses yeux là, mais où ? Des souvenirs de sa vie avant la magie, chez la famille Evans avec Pétunia, remontait. Elle commença à manger tout en cherchant à comprendre le lien entre les deux. Peter coupa brusquement ses flots de pensées en la questionnant :

\- Dis Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit le Choixpeau ?

Remus ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune fille d'ouvrir la bouche et lui répondit directement :

\- Mais Pet', c'est très personnel ce que tu demandes à Lily, tu aimerais qu'on te pose la même question ?

Le rat se traita mentalement d'idiot, si jamais on lui demandait à lui, dirait-il la vérité ? Après tout, le Choixpeau l'avait mis à Gryffondor, mais avait fortement hésité à le mettre à Serpentard. Peter n'avait ni la loyauté ni la volonté d'apprendre nécessaire pour aller dans les autres maisons, mais il avait l'ambition. Celle d'évoluer et de ne plus ramper aux pieds de tout le monde. Devant sa naïveté, l'entité magique avait préféré l'envoyer chez les rouges et or pour qu'il apprenne à avoir confiance en soi et qu'il développe son courage. Mais jamais Peter n'avait avoué à ses amis que les serpents auraient aussi pu l'accueillir, alors pourquoi diable avait-il posé la question ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être pour avoir une excuse de parler avec la nouvelle. Le petit animagus se tassa sur lui-même en s'excusant auprès de la sorcière.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été trop curieux, ça ne me regarde pas, c'est personnel, et je n'aimerai pas qu'on me pose cette question. Pardon.

Lily avait l'impression qu'il s'excusait souvent, serte il avait l'air maladroit, mais à ce point ?

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée que tu aies posé cette question tu sais. Le Choixpeau magique m'a dit que toutes les maisons de Poudlard pouvaient m'accueillir, mais qu'il ne me voyait vraiment que dans une seule, celle-ci.

A côté d'elle, les quatre garçons avaient ouverts de grands yeux : les quatre maisons ? Rien que ça ? C'était très rare. Aussi, Peter, surpris de ne pas avoir été rembarré et qui avait l'habitude de poser tout le temps des questions, repris la parole :

\- Mais les quatre, ça veut dire à serpentard aussi alors ?

Ça leur ferait ainsi un point en commun qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas avec les autres ! Il avait presque envie de sourire.

\- Oui. Mais vous devez savoir que ce n'est parce que Salazar était quelqu'un de mauvais que tous ses traits de caractères l'était aussi. Il respectait d'abord la ruse et l'intelligence froide, et les personnes ayant du potentiel dans ses matières préférées, comme les potions ou l'art de la légimentie. C'est pour ça qu'il était ami avec Godric Gryffondor au début et qu'il voulait construire une école. Ce sont ses idées préconçues sur le sang qui ont fait de lui une mauvaise personne et qui ont entrainé une rupture entre les deux fondateurs.

Ça pouvait paraitre vraiment bizarre qu'elle défende les serpentards alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de les détester. C'était à cause de cette foutue prophétie qu'elle était séparée de ses parents quand même ! Mais Lily avait appris à faire la part des choses. Pour elle, le mal ne venait pas de la maison de Poudlard en elle-même, mais des idéaux du fondateur de cette maison. Le problème, c'était qu'ils les avaient transmis… Mais les étudiants ne devaient pas en pâtir pour autant. Elle savait très bien que des gryffondors pouvaient avoir la même haine des moldus et que certains serpentards n'étaient pas intéressés du tout par les histoires de sangs.

A la table, beaucoup de gens avait stoppé leurs conversations pour écouter la nouvelle. Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration commençait à se faire pesant lorsqu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds très courts déclara :

\- Enfin quelqu'un à cette table qui n'a pas envie d'alimenter le feu qui brûle déjà entre nos deux maisons. Tu as tout à fait raison.

Alors que le brouhaha reprenait comme si rien ne s'était passé, les Maraudeurs continuaient de regarder Lily avec des têtes d'étonnés. La jeune fille qui avait pris la parole était assise à côté de Sirius. Elle se présenta tout naturellement à Lily :

\- Bonsoir, moi c'est Alice Fawley et voici Mary Mac Donald. Nous sommes en 6ème année comme toi, et je suis aussi préfète. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un surtout, n'hésite pas, Mary et moi seront ravis de pouvoir t'aider.

Tout en parlant, Alice avait désigné la grande brune assise en face d'elle. A peine avait-elle fini de s'exprimer que Sirius, enfin sorti de son état de stupeur, ouvrait la bouche.

\- Par tous les caleçons de Merlin ! Je rêve ou Fawley vient de prendre la parole, loin d'une salle de cours et pour autre chose que ses devoirs de préfète, devant tout le monde ?

Bon, il n'était pas encore remis de son double choc : d'abord les propos de la rouquine, puis l'intervention apparemment exceptionnel de la petite blonde.

Après l'avoir frappé à l'arrière de la tête avec la paume de sa main, Lupin lui souffla.

\- Crétin ! On te fait de beaux discours et toi tout ce que tu retiens c'est ça ? Autant de bêtise réuni dans une même personne, ça me désole !

Les deux derniers Maraudeurs c'était eux aussi sorti de leur léthargie. Si James était fière de partager les mêmes idées à propos de la soi-disant ''pureté'' du sang de sorcier, il avait quand même des appréhensions sur les serpentards. Les propos de son ami le forçaient à s'interroger. Peter quant à lui, était subjugué par la jeune sorcière. Elle était un rayon de soleil pour lui. Si belle, si intelligente. Et dire qu'elle lui parlait ! C'était vraiment une belle année qui s'annonçait !

Ils reprirent ainsi leur repas, toute comme leurs discutions. Remus se posait beaucoup de question sur la nouvelle. Elle semblait bien atypique, et il ne pensait pas ça juste parce qu'elle refusait de manger de la viande ou parce qu'elle sursautait en voyant des fantômes.

-oOoOoOo-

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et rappela rapidement certains points importants du règlement, comme : la forêt interdite était bien évidemment interdite, l'usage de la magie n'était toujours pas autorisé dans les couloirs, et bien d'autre encore.

Lorsque son discourt fut achevé, les élèves se levèrent pour regagner leurs salles communes respectives, tandis que Lily se décidait à rejoindre le vieil homme.

-oOoOoOo-

Voilà un nouveau chapitre (pas en retard cette fois ;)). Avez-vous notez que j'ai écris (un chouia) plus cette fois-ci ? Comme d'hab, j'espère que vous avez aimez ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissez des Reviews, qui suivent cette fic ou qui l'ont mis en favorite ! Je vous faits pleins de bisouus … virtuels !

En attendant, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Les réactions des gens sont à votre goût ? Nous avons un premier aperçut de Severus et de Lily Edgecombe, ils vous plaisent ? Et Peter ? A votre avis, il sera dans quel camp dans cette histoire ? Bon bon, maintenant, qu'attendez-vous ? J'attends vos idées, vos impressions, vos sentiments, tout ce que vous voulez !

Enfin, il y aura une ''surprise'' dans le prochain chapitre. Un indice ? C'est dans le titre …

Un dernier mot pour mes Reviewer chéris, merci à vous !

scpotter : Et oui, Lily va revoir Helena, mais pas avant quelques chapitres, le 20ème normalement. Des retrouvailles qui vont avoir une incidence importante sur l'histoire même, mais je n'en dit pas plus )

Eme7001 : Tu avais raison, Lily est chez les lions !

Clem2605 : j'ai effectivement prévu une situation ou Lily montre que c'est elle qui est aux commandes, mais tu as vraiment le temps avant de le voir … Pour les fantômes, c'est simple, le château de Poudlard vient juste d'ouvrir ses portes (ou presque) quand Lily a quitté le Moyen-Âge, donc pour moi, il n'y a pas encore de fantômes qui ont élu domicile. Je considère qu'Helena et Louis sont les premiers, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle sursaute en voyant des spectres dans ce chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas, quand elle les croisera, elle géra (enfin presque ))

CFLM angel : Bienvenu à toi ô nouveau (nouvelle ?) Reviewer, merci pour ton message :)

adenoide : Effectivement, notre rouquine préférée va faire pas mal d'action et Dumby va fouiner comme il sait si bien le faire )

PetitePlume : Et oui, Lily aux commandes ) Mais pas tout de suite. Elle est effectivement à Gryffondor comme tu l'as deviné. Tous les lions l'acclament et pour les réactions des autres, tu as raison, Lily la blonde (j'aime bien ce surnom :D) as ton avis, c'est donc une peste ou non ?

Fan de Lily : merci pour ton commentaire, j'aime beaucoup quand tu détaille comme ça ^^ Et oui, Lily n'a pas toujours eu une vie facile, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle… Mais si non, tu avais toi aussi raison pour la maison de Lily. Je n'ai pas pensé à donner le point de vue de Bubus ni de Mac Go, mais c'est une idée ! Et non, le Choixpeau est resté sage cette fois ) Mais qui sait s'il le restera jusqu'à la fin ?


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chap. 13 :**

A l'issue du repas, la rouquine n'avait pas fait deux pas pour sortir de la grande salle, entourée des Maraudeurs qu'un groupe de cinq serpentards leur barraient la route. Elle qui voulait vite retrouver Dumbledore, ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu. L'homme en tête de file était de taille moyenne, fin. Ses cheveux noirs à l'aspect gras, tout comme sa peau, cachaient une partie de son visage, et son nez était crochu. Il avait vraiment une mauvaise tête.

Cette fois, Lily en était sûre, elle l'avait connu étant enfant. C'était un gamin qui habitait pas très loin de sa famille moldue, à l'impasse quelque chose. Il la suivait un peu partout et l'espionnait sans penser qu'il n'était absolument pas discret. Il lui faisait même peur ! Une fois, il l'avait suivi de chez la boulangère jusqu'à l'étang de son village. La rousse l'entendait marcher sur le tapis de feuille morte qui crissait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, il se cachait derrière un buisson ou un arbuste. Au bout d'un moment, Lily était rentrée en courant chez elle, complètement apeurée, et elle en avait parlé à sa mère. Ne sachant pas le nom du voyeur, elle avait tenté de le décrire, mais la seule image qu'elle avait de lui, c'était une certaine ressemblance avec Golum du film le ''Seigneur des Anneaux'' qu'elle avait entraperçu, avec un nez crochu en plus. C'était dire à quel point sa tête ne lui revenait pas ! Il avait lui aussi grandi, et même si son allure n'avait pas vraiment changé, il ne l'effrayait plus. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, mais une distance de sécurité semblait néanmoins préférable, on ne sait jamais.

\- Bonsoir Lily.

Il venait de parler, et derrière lui, les quatre autres se tendaient d'impatience. Ils espéraient quoi ces verts et argents ? Une bagarre ? Vu la réaction de Sirius, ils n'avaient pas tords.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Servilus ? On t'a manqué pendant les vacances ? Si ce n'est que ça, on peut s'arranger. Tu veux quoi ? Apprendre à voler ou modifier l'apparence de tes cheveux ? Mais c'est vrai qu'avec une tignasse graisseuse comme la tienne, moi aussi je préfèrerais qu'on m'aide.

Les baguettes des garçons étaient maintenant toutes sorties. Seule Lily (et Peter un peu à la traine) ne l'avait pas dégainée. Se faire remarquer de cette façon le premier soir n'était pas dans ses intentions. Elle se concentrait, cherchant le nom du jeune homme à l'hygiène quelque peu douteuse devant elle : Snack, Snope …

\- Bonsoir... Snape. Tu es le fils Snape, n'est-ce-pas ?

Un sourire éclaira brièvement le visage pale du concerné. Elle se souvenait de lui !

\- Oui Lily, c'est moi. Je savais que tu étais une sorcière !

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

Sirius était choqué, sa bouche grande ouverte formait un joli ''O'', très classe. La jolie Lily connaissait un vil serpentard ! Enfin, elle n'était ne était pas apparenté à toute une troupe de serpent pour autant, elle. La rouquine acquiesça :

\- On peut dire cela Sirius. Nous avons habité dans des quartiers voisins lorsque nous étions enfants. Nous nous sommes vus plusieurs fois, mais nous sommes loin d'avoir élevés des scrout à pétard ensemble. En fait, nous ne nous sommes jamais adressé la parole avant aujourd'hui.

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ses paroles, Snape tenta d'engager la conversation avec la rousse, faisant abstraction des garçons, que ce soit les lions ou les serpents.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi et comment tu avais disparu du jour au lendemain. Ta famille vit toujours près de chez moi, même Pétunia. Où était tu ces dernières années ?

A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots qu'il le regrettait. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça exactement ? Il venait inconsciemment de rappeler à ses 'amis' qu'il venait du monde des Moldus, chose qu'il s'évertuait à leur faire oublier depuis cinq ans. 'Je suis définitivement stupide'.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, Snape. Déclara sèchement James.

Alors que le groupe de serpents allait répliquer avec un sort, le professeur de Potion, et accessoirement leur directeur de maison, Horace Slughorn arriva. Tout content de trouver quelqu'un de ses meilleurs élèves, il s'empressa de déclarer, tout sourire :

\- Mr Snape, Mr Potter et Mr Black, quel plaisir de vous voir dès aujourd'hui ! Je suis très heureux. Vous devez savoir que j'ai déjà commencé à organiser une réunion pour mon club. Vendredi soir prochain, j'espère vous y voir. Et vous jeune fille .. Oh ! Elle n'est plus là ? Je suppose qu'elle est parente avec Martin Evans, non ? Un grand homme. A demain matin jeunes gens.

Les Gryffondors retenaient leurs grimaces tandis que le professeur s'éloignait. Encore une réunion pour son fichu club… Le professeur avait l'habitude de collectionner les élèves les plus brillants, ceux qui étaient promis à un soi-disant grand avenir. Alors que le professeur disparaissait dans la foule, ses dernières paroles atteignait les griffons. Elles ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose : ils avaient cours demain matin de potion, et avec les serpents ! En un mot ? G.é.n.i.a.l

Lily avait profité de l'arrivé du professeur pour s'éclipser, loin des gryffondors et serpentards, avant qu'ils ne posent trop de question. Ce n'était guère le moment de discuter, et encore moins de se faire remarquer par les professeurs dès le premier soir pour avoir participer à une bagarre dans les couloirs. C'était donc un certain temps après la fin du repas que la rousse arriva près de la gargouille cachant la salle d'Helga Poufsouffle. Le vieux directeur l'attendait patiemment tout en discutant avec la représentation de pierre. Dumbledore et la rouquine devaient tous les deux régler une dernière question : où-est-ce que Lily – et accessoirement James – dormirait. Car le lien n'étant pas rompus, si tenté qu'il puisse l'être un jour, les laisser chacun de son côté dans un dortoir plein n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

C'était donc en réfléchissant à la façon dont elle pouvait amener la Chambre de son père sur le tapis qu'elle arriva devant le vieil homme. A peine la gargouille cachant l'entrée du bureau du directeur avait-elle commencé à tourner sur elle-même qu'une femme étrange arriva. Elle était grande et maigre, un châle posé sur ses cheveux auburn frisés. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par des lunettes, lui donnant un aspect de chouette. Les colliers et bagues qui l'ornaient étaient d'un nombre si important qu'on ne pouvait pas les distinguer clairement, mais ils étaient les responsables d'un bruit assourdissant. Le tout avec une forte odeur d'encens. En deux mots ? Sibylle Trelawney. Ou la folie incarnée.

Rentrant à la suite d'Albus et de Lily dans le bureau, elle s'assit sur un siège et pris la parole, comme si elle était seule avec le directeur :

\- Albus, il y a de mauvais présages, je le sens bien. Cette année scolaire ne sera pas de tout repos. Tous les signes sont formelles : il y a de sombres, très sombres événements qui vont se produire. Toute l'école est concernée ! Le malheur, la désolation et le deuil vont nous frapper. Je vous préviens, il y aura des morts !

S'apercevant soudainement de la présence de la rousse, elle changea brutalement de sujet, comme si la raison de déranger le directeur n'était plus si importante.

\- Au bonsoir Mademoiselle, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Mais sans même attendre de réponse, elle se présenta. En détails.

\- Oui je vois. Moi je suis Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de divination, je suis l'arrière-arrière-petite-fille de la grande Cassandra Trelawney. J'ai le don du troisième œil vous savez. Il est transmis dans ma famille depuis des générations, mais uniquement par les femmes. On raconte que la première femme de ma famille qui a eu le privilège de le recevoir, vivait il y a de cela des siècles ! D'après la légende elle l'aurait acquis lors de l'éclosion d'un Phoenix, vous imaginez ! Un Phoenix déjà, c'est rare, mais alors une éclosion ! C'est leur première naissance vous savez, c'est un évènement presque unique. C'est pour cela que notre don est si impressionnant, si incroyable, si … Unique ! Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre mot ! Mais il est souvent mal vu, méconnu ou même ignoré, ce qui fait que nous qui possédons le troisième œil nous sommes incompris.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de la voyante, le visage de Lily tourna au vert. Par tous les Dieux de la Grèce antique, Trelawney était la descendante de Sybille Selwyn ! C'était le nom de la première femme de cette lignée possédant ce don. C'était aussi cette femme qui, le 31 octobre 1059, avait fait la prophétie des descendants, lors de l'éclosion simultanée de trois Phoenix : Fumseck, Flamena et Firerou, qui sont après coup devenus les compagnons de Godric, Isabella et Elisabeth, dite Lily Gryffondor. Déjà l'éclosion d'un Phoenix, qui correspond à la première naissance, c'était un phénomène rare, car il nécessite la présence du futur maitre. Mais l'éclosion de trois Phoenix dans une même pièce était un évènement jamais vu, et d'une puissance magique particulièrement démesurée. C'était ce moment incroyable, cette déflagration de magie sans précédent, qui avait eu pour conséquences de transporter dans le temps sa mère, Bella, enceinte de 6 mois, pour arriver en 1959.

Albus compris que quelque chose n'allait pas rien qu'au visage de sa nouvelle élève. Celle-ci semblait prendre bien plus au sérieux que lui la divination, même si elle n'avait pas souhaitez prendre cette option. Pour le directeur, c'était une matière très nébuleuse. Et il avait eu de la chance en trouvant quelqu'un pour ce poste cette année, sinon l'option aurait été suspendue, ce qui aurait été très, mais alors très regrettable de son point de vue… Peu de personne maitrisait vraiment cette discipline et lui-même n'en faisait pas partie. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très sûr que la nouvelle professeure fût si compétente, elle n'arrêtait pas de prévenir de la mort imminente de tout le monde depuis son arrivé au château. En même temps, en période de guerre, il y avait des risques ! Mais sa jeune étudiante, qui tachait de maitriser ses émotions en affichant un visage neutre, ne semblait pas partager son avis.

Alors qu'il allait demander à Sibylle de revenir lui parler plus tard, il remarqua que le flot continu de ses paroles s'était tari. Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit que sa collègue s'était figée sur sa chaise. Sa mâchoire était pendante, son regard vague, elle ne semblait plus présente. Alors qu'il l'appelait pour la faire réagir, ses yeux se mirent à rouler dans leurs orbites. A cet instant précis, Lily su exactement ce qui allait se passer, ce que la voyante allait prononcer. Ses parents lui avaient montré leurs souvenirs de cette date au combien particulière. Tout comme son ancêtre Sybille Selwyn avant elle, Sibylle Trelawney allait déclamer la prophétie. Une voix dure et sonore s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle paraissait venir d'outre-tombe. :

 _Avant l'aube du second millénaire,_

 _Il y aura des malheurs et la guerre._

 _Un descendant du serpent,_

 _Rependra le malheur, la mort et le sang._

 _Rien ne l'arrêtera sinon la fille du lion,_

 _Marquée par le chiffre trois, le Phoenix et le Don._

 _Elle aura sur chronos un contrôle puissant,_

 _Lui permettant des voyages dans le temps._

 _Avec courage, habilité et sagesse,_

 _Pour le bien elle se battra sans cesse._

 _Fille de la lumière contre la magie noire,_

 _Si elle triomphe alors à jamais renaîtra l'espoir._

 _Mais attention, ardu sera le chemin,_

 _Et seule elle luttera en vain_

 _Pour triompher il lui faudra s'aider du lien,_

 _Car à deux ils doivent accomplir leurs destins_

 _Son âme sœur au cœur d'or,_

 _Devra voir de près la mort_

 _Pour que puisse périr le dernier des serpents,_

 _Et que notre monde soit protégé des histoires de sang._

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore étaient fixés sur Lily. Retenant un soupir, elle tourna la tête vers lui, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était trop tard. Loin d'être un idiot, le directeur était plutôt du genre rapide à comprendre. Il savait. Il avait compris qu'elle était au cœur de cette prophétie.

-oOoOoOo-

* * *

Salut salut les gens ! Désolé, je suis en retard ! Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?

Alors, comment vous trouvez ce chapitre? La fameuse prophétie est enfin tombée, vous en pensez quoi? Je veux tous savoir ;)

Merci à tous les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires, c'est super de sentir que ce qu'on fait plait.. alors MERCI MERCI !

Pour les personnes qui lisent sans commenter, et bien merci quand même de lire, mais si le cœur vous en dit, hésitez pas à donner vos points de vue, dire ce qui ne vas pas, posez des questions.. J'y répondrais :)

Luffynette: Merci à toi pour ta review, comme d'habitude, elle me fait très plaisir

sweetly-secret : j'espère que ce chapitre te plait tout autant que les précédents :)

clem2605 : Et oui, comme tu l'avais devinez, c'est la prophétie ! Pour la prof, je t'avoue que je n'avais même pas fait exprès de la mettre en début de chapitre.. en fait je voulais présenter les nouveaux profs. Pour les autres, on les verra en cours :) Ton surnom ''Punaise'' va a merveille à Edgecombe, Sirius va en trouver un autre, mais je t'avoue que j'aime bien le tiens... si tu le vois à un moment donné ne t'étonne pas ;) Pour les post, en théorie je met un nouveau chapitre tous les weekend, et comme tu peux le voir, je me suis (encore) loupé cette semaine ^^' Je vais essayer de le mettre à l'heure le weekend prochain

scpotter : Je suis contente que ça te plaise encore :) j'espère que ça sera le cas jusqu'au bout

PetitePlume: Salut ! Tu avais raison toi aussi pour la prophetie, j'espère que ce chapitre à répondu à tes questions ! Pour Edgecombe, tu n'es pas la seule et pour Peter, seul la suite de la suite de le dira (je vais pas m'auto-spoiler quand même ;))

Fan de Lily : Hey ! merci à toi pour ce commentaire, et ton petit point sur les personnages :) Et oui, la place de Lily chez les Lions était très prévisible ;) Comme la prophétie ^^


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chap. 14 :**

Lorsque le professeur de divination repris ses esprits, elle recommença à parler sans s'occuper de savoir si elle était bien écoutée ou non. Son auditoire quand-t-lui était parfaitement concentré … sur autre chose : la prophétie qui venait d'être faite. Lily la connaissait déjà par cœur, bien avant ce soir, mais pour Albus, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. D'ailleurs, le comportement de son étudiante lui faisait presque croire qu'elle était déjà au courant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se leva, et mit Sibylle à la porte, le plus gentiment possible et tout en restant subtil. Puis, il se retourna et se concentra sur la jeune sorcière rousse qu'était Lily Evans. Cette dernière toujours debout, attendait patiemment qu'il lui propose de s'assoir, comme l'exigeait l'étiquette en de pareilles occasions.

\- Je vous en prie, prenez un siège.

\- Merci, Mr le directeur.

Ils se faisaient face. Que dire après-ça ? Les phrases de la prophétie tournaient en boucle dans la tête du vieil homme.

« La fille du Lion ne peut qu'être la fille de Gryffondor. Cette dernière aurait un pouvoir sur Chronos, donc de voyager dans le temps. Elle pourrait ainsi se battre au 20ème siècle alors qu'elle venait du Moyen-Âge. Et au moment même où on me fait cette prophétie, une jeune fille inconnue qui a disparue pendant 6 ans apparait, de retour d'un voyage. Etrange non ? Sans compter que Sibylle parlait d'éclosion de Phoenix juste avant et que la jeune fille en avait parlé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Non, décidément, ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard. En plus elle ne paraissait pas étonnée, juste… mortifiée lorsque Sybille avait parlé. Mais comment-est-ce possible ? Est-elle bien comme Martin Evans ? Le nom de famille est-il un code ? Seule la jeune fille assise devant-moi peut me répondre. C'est la seule à savoir, il suffit de lui demander. »

Mais avant même que Dumbledore n'ai ouvert la bouche, Lily parla :

\- Votre Phoenix est vraiment magnifique. Vous savez que ce sont des animaux ayant une bonne notion du bien et du mal ? S'il vous a choisi comme ami, c'est que vous devez être quelqu'un de bon.

L'art de retourner et manipuler une situation, discussion ou des mots, lorsque le silence se fait pensant. Aptitude maitrisée à la perfection par tout sang-pur qui se respecte. Fumseck, comme pour acquiescer, émettait un doux sifflement, tout en s'installant sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Le directeur était un peu scié, néanmoins, il prit la parole à son tour :

\- Et s'il se montre aussi affectueux avec vous, c'est que vous devez aussi être quelqu'un de bien. Mais qui êtes-vous réellement Mademoiselle ?

L'ombre d'un sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Je pense que vous savez qui je suis.

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, je ne peux que supposer, mais généralement je suppose bien.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous supposé ?

La jeune fille n'avait pas peur. Fumseck lui soufflait que le vieil homme pouvait l'aider dans sa mission, tout comme son grand père le lui avait dit, et elle savait qu'avoir un allier était toujours bon. Et puis, le directeur pourrait la couvrir si jamais elle avait besoin de certaine chose ou si elle faisait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Et puis, elle se doutait qu'il découvrirait bientôt tout.

\- Je pense que c'est de vous dont Sibylle parlait dans sa prophétie. Que vous êtes la fille du lion qui voyage dans le temps, donc je suppose que vous êtes la fille de Godric Gryffondor, ce qui entre autre explique la réaction du Choixpeau un peu plutôt dans la journée.

Un reniflement s'échappa de l'étagère où était posée l'entité magique, visiblement énervée de savoir que par sa faute, la rouquine était découverte. Celle-ci acquiesça et le sorcier continua :

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment-est-ce que c'est possible, même si j'ai quelque hypothèse mais pour le moment ce n'est pas la question. En tout cas, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes destinée nous aider dans cette guerre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je me ferais un plaisir de vous assister. En attendant, revenons à la raison de votre présence ici. Nous devons vous installer, vous et Mr Potter dans une pièce à part, pour que votre … lien, ne soit pas connu des autres élèves, nous devons être discrets.

Alors que Dumbledore reprenait sa respiration, Lily en profita pour lui glisser son idée.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être utiliser la Chambre de Gryffondor.

Le directeur se figea, la bouche encore ouverte, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. La Chambre de Salazar, il connaissait sa légende, mais celle du lion, il n'était pas au courant. Avait-il bien compris ?

\- La quoi ?

\- La Chambre de mon père. Tous les fondateurs en ont une. La chambre des secrets de Salazar, la salle sur demande de Rowena et votre bureau qui était l'ancienne pièce d'Helga.

La lueur qui passa dans les yeux bleus du vieil homme fit sourire franchement la jeune fille. D'un regard, le vieil homme redécouvrait ce qui l'entourait. On aurait dit un enfant le jour de noël, et la rousse venait de lui offrir un magnifique cadeau, avec des mois d'avance !

\- Je vis dans la Chambre d'Helga Poufsouffle, la fondatrice de la maison des blaireaux ? Incroyable, surprenant, fabuleux ! Enfin, je m'égare, où se situe la pièce de votre père ?

\- Dans la tour des gryffondors, il voulait être proche de ses élèves. Elle se situe au dernier étage. Derrière la Dame du lac. Je vous le dit, mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas le révéler. Seuls les concernés et leurs proches savent la localisation exacte des Chambres.

Le visage du vieil homme se fit alors plus sérieux, comprenant que la jeune fille lui avait dit quelque chose d'important, et qu'il était privilégié. Levant sa baguette, il fit un serment magique.

\- Je vous le promets. C'est très bien, personne ne verra vraiment la différence je pense. Après tout, lorsque vous monterez vous coucher, vous prendrez les mêmes escaliers, c'est très bien. Et pour Mr Potter, ce sera pareil je suppose.

\- Eh bien, en fait, je pensais le faire passer par son dortoir. Il est au 6ème étage il me semble. Un tableau se situe désormais sur le mur du fond de la chambre des garçons, il sera toujours vide, sauf lorsque James souhaitera monter se coucher, dans ce cas, la Dame du lac le fera monter, lui et lui seul. Elle peut changer de tableaux à volonté et est très fidèle à ma famille.

Tout en se levant, le sorcier, contant de la tournure des évènements, continua de parler :

\- Très bien, nous ferons ainsi alors. Il me semble qu'il est temps de se rendre dans la tour des gryffondors, je me trompe ?

-oOoOoOo-

Dans la tour des lions, Peter écrivait une lettre à sa mère. Assis à côté de lui, Remus lisait un livre sur la DCFM, tandis que Sirius jouait distraitement aux échecs avec James. Ce dernier se faisait laminer par manque de concentration, toutes ses pensées étant tournées vers une certaine sorcière rousse qui avait disparu. Lorsque Slughorn et les serpentards étaient partis, les Maraudeurs avaient remarqué l'absence de la jeune fille, et James se sentait coupable. Elle était nouvelle dans le château, elle risquait de se perdre.

Regardant sa montre pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes, il releva 22h07. Ça faisait une heure que le repas était fini et aucun Gryffondor ne l'avait vu, l'animagus cerf pensait vraiment qu'il allait devenir dingue, lorsque Sirius lui déclara comme si de rien n'était :

\- Echec et mat Corny !

Devant le peu, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction de son adversaire, il continua :

\- Houhou ! Patmol à Cornedrue, Beau Gosse à meilleur ami. Sorcier dont toutes les filles rêvent à Jamesichou ! HOUHOU Répondez moi là-dedans ! C'est vide ?

BOUUM.

La claque sur l'épaule que Sirius lui avait administré avait réussi à réveiller James, mais ce dernier, trop brusque dans ses mouvements, venait de renverser le plateau de jeu, s'attirant les regards des derniers occupants de la salle commune. Et les rires de ses amis.

\- Quoi ? T'as gagné ? Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Sans blague, j'avais pas remarqué

La mine soudainement sérieuse, ce qui dans son cas relevait du miracle, Sirius regardait son ami comme s'il allait lui diagnostiquer une maladie incurable :

\- Là, c'est grave, que dis-je, tragique, catastrophique Corny !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Sentant que Sirius allait dire une bêtise phénoménale, Remus et Peter levèrent la tête vers le pitre de service qui affichait une tête au combien dramatique et absolument pas crédible.

\- Premièrement, t'as pas dragué Edgecombe de la soirée, ce qui déjà n'est pas normal en soit, même si ça ne me déplait pas. Secundo, tu penses à une fille non-stop alors que je ne l'ai vu pour la première fois qu'aujourd'hui, bien que j'avoue qu'elle soit canon. Tercio, tu te fais écraser 4 fois aux échecs ce soir, par moi en plus, alors que Lunard est habituellement le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec toi. Ensuite, je sais plus à combien j'en suis, tu ne réagis pas quand je t'appelle Jamesichou, ce qui n'arrive pour ainsi dire JAMAIS. Et pour finir, le plus important, le plus incroyable que dis-je le plus inconcevable : je suis avec toi et tu m'oubli, c'est bien la preuve que c'est vraiment très grave !

Contrairement au rat et au loup qui ne masquait pas leur hilarité, l'animagus chien tentait de conserver une mine circonstance, même si ses yeux trahissaient ses sentiments. A peine avait-il fini sa tirade qu'il se prenait à son tour un coup, de la part du cerf, à l'arrière de la tête cette fois.

\- T'es vraiment idiot Sirius !

Mais au moins, l'idiot avait réussi à sortir son ami de ses pensées moroses. Ils décidaient d'entamer une cinquième partie en attendant que les derniers élèves se couchent pour ensuite aller chercher la disparue avec la cape d'invisibilité. C'était la rentrée, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'afficher dès le premier soir leur envie de faire un tour et de basarder la morale et le règlement, non il attendrait une petite semaine, s'ils y arrivaient. Surtout que parmi les derniers occupants, se trouvait le petit couple de préfets que formaient Alice Fawley et Franck Londubat. Même si ce dernier était en 7ème année et s'entendait bien avec les Maraudeurs, il ne les laissait pas faire n'importe quoi. Le quatuor avait été les déranger un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour savoir si Lily n'avait pas rejoint Alice pour rentrer dans son dortoir, mais non, la rouquine n'était nulle part, ou du moins, pas dans la tour des griffons. Le dénommé Corny pris la parole :

\- Patmol, faut vraiment que l'on finisse la carte des Maraudeurs. On va mettre trois plombes à la trouver, si on la trouve…

La carte en question, en cours de réalisation, était une représentation exacte de l'établissement, de ses passages secrets et de ses alentours, et avait pour but de localiser précisément où se trouvait chaque personne à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Les Maraudeurs avaient décidé d'en créer une lors de leurs premières escapades nocturnes, malheureusement, elle n'était pas encore finit. Il faudrait encore quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne soit parfaite.

Peter s'était endormi dans un fauteuil, épuisé par son inaction lorsque que les derniers élèves montaient les escaliers pour se coucher. Contrairement aux autres Maraudeurs, il ne vit pas la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant passer Lily et le directeur.

-oOoOoOo-

* * *

Bonsoir les gens ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre (pas en retard vous avez vu ?! Moi-même je m'étonne).

On a les pensées de Dumbledore, les grognements d'un chapeau, les réflexions philosophiques de Sirius, les inquiétudes de James … Et l'apparition des parents de Neuville (Vous les aviez reconnu, hein ?)… Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Le chapitre est plutôt tranquille, j'en conviens ^^ A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? J'attends vos suggestions !

En tout cas, merci à vous chers lecteurs de prendre le temps, et un GIGANTESQUE MERCI pour les personnes qui laissent des Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, et c'est vous qui me poussez à écrire… Bisous, Bisous à la prochaine

Adenoide : Salut ! Merci à toi pour TES reviews. J'aime beaucoup ta façon de voir l'histoire, tu as une vision arrêté des choses, pour la plus part, tu es proche de la vérité, mais qui sait, pour la suite tu le verras dans les chapitres à venir )

Camille Evans : Salut ! Tout d'abord, merci à toi pour ta – longue – review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! Merci à toi pour la fondation de la TeamLilyGryffondor, pour ta description de l'histoire, des personnages et pour tous tes compliments. J'espère sincèrement que la suite va tout autant te plaire, je m'en voudrais de te décevoir ! Pour le clash entre les Lily, tu n'auras pas beaucoup à attendre et pour le reste, je te laisse le découvrir :p Merci pour ton soutien, ça me touche vraiment ! Bis, et à la prochaine )

PetitePlume : Ah ! Mon chère Martin Evans ! Je suis contente que tu l'ai remarqué ! Et bien c'est un personnage qui va avoir pas d'importance dans mon histoire, sans pour autant être dans les perso principaux. Pour tout te dire, tu auras une apparition dans quelques chapitres, et un lui sera même dédié… mais tu verras bien :D

Fan de Lily : Salut, salut ! Je suis contente que ma fic' te plaise toujours autant ) Et oui, je m'éclate avec mes profs ^^


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chap. 15 :**

2 septembre 1976

Le visage encore enfouit sous l'oreiller, James ne voulait pas se lever. Snow, avait beau tirer toutes les couettes hors du lit, le jeune homme restait imperturbable. Il était décidemment trop tôt pour lui. L'animal, qui était bien décidé à effectuer la mission donnée par sa gentille maîtresse, continuait encore et encore de l'embêter, dans un but ultime : le faire bouger ! Et il y parvient : le sorcier fini par remuer en maugréant, après s'être fait quelque peu mâchouiller le bras. Une fois les deux yeux biens ouverts, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite la chambre. Se souvenant ensuite de l'explication de la veille, James se leva : il lui fallait une douche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être aussi souvent réveillé par des chiens !

Mais il devait avouer, que le chien blanc était beaucoup plus calme que le noir. Patmol avait tendance à sauter partout et remuer comme un fou, alors que Snow était bien plus posé. Mais il tenait VRAIMENT à le réveiller ce matin. Heureusement qu'il dormait en T-shirt, sinon la manche de son pull aurait été imbibé de ... Eurk ! Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lily en sortait justement, les cheveux encore humides.

-oOoOo-

La veille, le directeur était monté avec les Maraudeurs éveillés dans le dortoir des garçons de 6ème année ainsi que Lily. Il avait expliqué à Sirius et Remus que James ne dormirait pas avec eux cette année, mais dans une pièce cachée derrière un tableau pourtant vide, de leur chambre. Les deux garçons avaient alors posé pleins de question, enfin surtout Sirius, pour en savoir les raisons, mais le directeur était resté très vague, tout en insistant sur la nécessité de la discrétion. La seule chose que les deux jeunes sorciers avaient compris, c'était que cela avait un rapport avec la jeune rousse. Cette dernière avait profité des semis-explications du directeur pour montrer à James comment se rendre dans la chambre au-dessus : il fut présenté à la Dame du lac, et à l'avenir, lui seul pourrait monter. Pas besoin de mot de passe, la gardienne ne serait pas trompée ni par du polynectar ni par des capes d'invisibilités, et il ne pourrait pas faire monter quelqu'un avec lui. James n'avait pas tout compris en voyant la femme sur la peinture, mais de son point de vue, Dumbledore avait trouvé un moyen protégé leur lien secret. Le brun était surpris d'apprendre qu'une chambre existait au dernier étage, après tout, personne n'avait jamais eu vent de son existence. Mais en y pensant, c'était bien plus prudent, Dumby était prévoyant.

Le directeur et la jeune fille étaient ensuite partis, l'un dans son bureau, l'autre dans sa chambre au-dessus, et un Peter endormis avait été remonté magiquement dans son lit. Les trois garçons restant avaient parlé pendant près d'une heure, Sirius demandant des explications à son meilleur ami. Le loup et le chien apprirent ainsi que James et Lily se voyaient depuis 2 mois, tous les soirs, sans savoir vraiment comment et pourquoi. Le brun à lunette était sûr d'une chose : le phénomène était magique, très puissant puisqu'il passait les barrières de protection de leurs manoirs et il y avait forcément une raison, mais laquelle ? Sirius, avait ainsi compris l'attachement de son ami pour la jeune fille, mais il avait aussi été très vexé que le directeur soit au courant avant lui de ce lien. Le trio réveillé avait décidé de ne pas parler ce lien avec Lily dans les explications sur l'absence de James dans le dortoir à Peter. En effet, ce dernier était déjà au courant du secret de Remus, et il faisait parfois des gaffes ou était indélicat. Et puis, c'était plus sûr si le moins de monde possible le savait. Peter était d'une maladresse légendaire, et il serait capable de sous-entendre que le cerf et la rouquine avaient une liaison en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. James et Sirius ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient sauvés le secret de Remus en détournant l'attention des gens des paroles de Peter, et en s'exclamant sur d'autres sujets, en faisant des farces, en lançant des sorts sur Servilus…. Pour le moment son véritable problème de fourrure n'était pas connu. Les autres étudiants pensaient que le loup avait un lapin domestiqué pas très commodes, ils étaient loin de se douter de la vérité, mais quand même.

James était ensuite monté se coucher, retrouvant Lily qui lisait dans son lit. Elle lui avait brièvement fait visiter la chambre avant de s'endormir.

-oOoOo-

\- Enfin réveillé ?

Lily, prête pour descendre à la Grande Salle, regardait son ami et colocataire qui semblait être tombé du lit. Ce qui était peut-être le cas en vérité. Quelques secondes avant, James était décidé à prendre une douche. Pour non seulement pour se nettoyer de la bave du brave chien-réveil, mais aussi, finir de se réveiller. Mais la jolie apparition qu'il avait eue l'avait un peu dérouté de son idée. Il avait beau dormir avec la jolie jeune fille depuis déjà deux mois, c'était différent de partager les mêmes appartements.

\- Oui, ton chien c'est fait un plaisir de me baver dessus et de me mâchouiller pour me faire sortir du lit. Tu le remercieras de ma part…

\- Je lui avais demandé de te réveiller, il a réussi visiblement.

\- Parce que tu penses que ton chien avait compris ?

Snow, arrivant à ce moment-là, vint se cacher dans les jambes de sa maîtresse en aboyant-couinant. Ne se tenant plus, la jeune fille éclata de rire, à la plus grande stupéfaction du brun.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Toi rien, c'est Snow qui m'a dit que c'est la dernière fois qu'il te sert de réveil, parce qu'il n'est pas reconnu à sa juste valeur. Pour la prochaine fois, il me recommande Opale, pour ses griffes et sa langue rappeuse. Ou Firerou quand elle arrivera, car elle ne bave pas, mais qu'elle pourra plus facilement te siffler dans les oreilles d'après lui.

Les yeux ronds et la bouche ouvert, James retournait ces phrases dans tous les sens. Avait-il bien compris que le chien avait ''dit'' quelque chose ? C'est-à-dire parlé ? Parce que lui n'avait strictement rien entendu, si ce n'est un aboiement.

\- Par Merlin ! Mais c'est impossible…

Comprenant à la tête de son ami son erreur, Lily arrêta de rire. Par Junon ! Elle venait tout simplement de lui dire qu'elle pouvait discuter avec Snow, un animal ! La bourde… Elle avait intérêt à faire plus attention à ses paroles. Mais James était à part, ils partageaient le même lit depuis des mois, il allait forcément finir par tout découvrir. Pour le moment, il fallait songer à s'expliquer :

\- Impossible ? C'est un mot que j'ai rayé de mon vocabulaire depuis que je suis dans le monde magique. Invraisemblable, exceptionnel ou rare si tu veux, mais impossible, définitivement : non.

\- Mais alors, tu comprends vraiment ce que te dit ton chien ?

Il avait beau vivre avec de la magie au quotidien depuis sa naissance, James n'avait jamais entendu parler de sorcier pouvant comprendre les animaux. Sauf pour les fourchelangs, mais ils ne parlent qu'avec les serpents.

\- Oui, ainsi qu'avec Opale mon chat, Firerou mon oiseau chérie, et une bonne partie des animaux. Ceux qui sont aptes à réfléchir. C'est pour ça que je suis végétarienne d'ailleurs. Tu imagines manger quelque chose avec qui on peut discuter ?

-oOoOoOo-

Au cours du petit déjeuné, Alice avait distribué à tous les 6èmes années les emplois du temps. Pour ceux qui avaient pris l'option, ils commençaient par deux heures de potions avec les serpentards. Les gryffondors étaient d'ailleurs dans les cachots, attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur.

Cette année, dans le quatuor des Maraudeurs, seul trois d'entre eux se présentaient à ce cours. Peter n'avait pas eu ses BUSE dans cette matière, l'empêchant de poursuivre avec ses amis. James et Sirius, voulant tous les deux êtres des aurores, travaillaient contentieusement la matière. Quand-à Remus, même s'il n'avait pas le niveau de ses amis dans la pratique des potions, il avait de bonne connaissance théorique. Vu qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait ou pouvait faire, il préférait ne pas se fermer les rares portes ouvertes. Alice et Mary avaient aussi pris cette option, mais pour différentes raisons : Alice pour devenir aurore et Mary médicomage. Mary ayant une aisance naturelle dans ce domaine, contrairement à Alice qui galérait, mais qui se donnait à fond pour compenser, heureusement que le professeur de potion était naturellement encourageant, et absolument pas intimidant, sinon elle aurait surement détesté la matière.

Dans son cas, Lily avait toujours aimé les potions. Elle pratiquait sans s'occuper du but professionnel. Pour elle, cela faisait partie de la magie comme tenir une baguette. Quand sa mère avait commencé à les lui enseigner, elle y avait trouvé un lien avec la cuisine moldue qu'elle adorait faire étant petite, à la seule différence que les potions ne servaient pas uniquement à nourrir les gens, mais avaient de nombreuses autres fonctions, comme soulager les maux, guérir les blessures, protéger et ou même détruire des objets. Souvent incomprises ou peu estimés, les potions avaient un pouvoir dévastateur entre de mauvaises mains compétentes voir entre des mains bien attentionnés mais peu expérimentés. Lily se faisait un devoir de les maitriser pour ne rien laisser au hasard, ne pas se faire surprendre et aussi parce que c'était passionnant. Même si elle devait avouer que la plus part des potions buvables avaient un gout beaucoup moins appréciable qu'un bon gâteau au chocolat ou une tarte à la mélasse ! Depuis qu'elle avait commencé son apprentissage dans la matière, Lily avait non seulement rapidement maitrisé les bases, mais elle avait été inspiré. A 16 ans seulement, elle avait inventé 2 potions, certes pas exceptionnelles, mais c'était néanmoins les siennes. Après tout, une potion permettant de faire éternuer ou une autre pour calmer les courbatures n'étaient pas de véritables révolutions.

Une fois le cours commencé, seule à sa table à travailler, la rouquine avait la désagréable impression d'être observé. Non seulement son professeur étudiait ses moindres gestes pour évaluer son niveau, comme l'avait demandé le directeur, mais aussi un bon nombre d'étudiants qui la regardait, attentivement, et ça l'énervait un peu. Elle n'était pas une bête de foire ! Prenant sur elle, Lily se concentra sur sa potion. Elle n'existait pas à l'époque de ses parents, du moins, ce n'était pas exactement cette composition. Au Moyen-Âge, le filtre de mort-vivante nécessitait plusieurs semaines de préparations avant d'être parfaite, mais visiblement, avec les siècles, cela avait évolué et une heure et demie suffisait maintenant.

-oOoOoOo-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sirius et Remus parlaient dans leur coin. Ils étaient placés l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun devant un chaudron, alors que James avait été mis à l'autre bout de la pièce, près des filles de gryffondor. Le professeur avait beau être gentil, il n'était pas fou pour autant, et ça aurait été de la folie de laisser les Maraudeurs au même endroit. Le chien avait commencé la discussion, il interrogeait son ami à propos d'une certaine étudiante rousse qui les intriguait, aussi, le loup répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle m'a semblé sympathique dans le train, mais je sens qu'elle différente. Elle est mystérieuse et puissante.

\- Mais tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

La confiance… Rien de moins que le pilier sur lequel reposait leur vie en cas de guerre. Guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur des murs du château.

\- Honnêtement ? Oui. Je suis incapable de dire pourquoi, mais même si je l'ai vu pour la première fois hier, je sens que je pourrais lui confier ma vie, sans hésiter. C'est vraiment… étrange. Mais après, ce ne sont que des intuitions

\- Je propose qu'on lui laisse une chance. Lily m'a fait bonne impression pour le moment. Et puis je crois que James est mordu. Oh regarde comment elle fait sa potion, elle est douée ! Je pense que Servilus va en manger son chaudron

En entendant ses paroles, Remus grogna. Il se tourna vers le son ami, le regard noir. Les trois Maraudeurs éveillés avaient eu une discussion sérieuse la veille, et à la plus grande joie du lycanthrope, ses deux camarades avaient pris de bonnes résolutions. Il fallait juste qu'il les applique maintenant…

\- Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

\- Que je ne dois plus l'appeler par son surnom si je ne veux pas que vous m'appeliez ''le cabot'' pendant au moins un mois. Que je ne m'attaquerais plus à Snape sans raison. Et que ses cheveux gras, son énorme nez et sa présence en elle-même ne sont pas des raisons.

\- C'est bien ! Je ne perds pas espoir, un jour tu grandiras. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à appliquer tes résolutions.

-oOoOoOo-

Il fixait la rousse. La veille elle s'était échappée, mais aujourd'hui, il ne la lâcherait pas. Snape, car c'était lui, contemplait Lily. Elle était belle, c'était indéniable, mais étrangement, ce n'était pas ce qui l'attirait le plus chez elle. Non, s'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, comme un niffleur pour ce qui brille, c'était à cause de sa puissance. Elle dégageait une aura de magie impressionnante, et comme tout serpent qui se respecte, il était charmé.

Severus voulait parler à la nouvelle, lui demander où elle était passée toutes ces années. Et aussi où est-ce qu'elle avait appris à faire des potions, car c'était indéniable, elle maitrisait cet art avec grâce. Elle ne semblait pas connaitre ni la potion, ni sa composition, mais elle était douée. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'écraser avec la lame les fèves de soporophus permettait de libérer plus facilement le jus que de les couper ? Ses gestes étaient fluides, elle n'avait pas d'hésitation. Et le professeur Slughorn était visiblement de son avis.

A la fin du cours, Severus, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'était pas le premier en potion. A trop regarder la rousse, il avait préparé un filtre de mort-vivante convenable, mais pas parfait. Il en était presque choqué, et ce n'était pas le seul. Presque tous les élèves de la classe, gryffondors et serpentards inclus, le regardait étrangement. Du moins, leurs regards allaient alternativement de la rouquine, à Snape, en passant par leur professeur. Mais ce dernier l'avait à peine remarqué.

L'enseignant ne semblait pas s'inquiéter des chuchotements qui régnaient dans sa salle de cours, ni de son meilleur élève et favoris détrôné. Il ne cessait de poser des questions à la jeune fille.

\- Vous êtes Lily Evans, il me semble ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les présentations hier. Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis votre professeur de potion Horace Slughorn, puis-je vous demandé de quelle famille vous venez ? Le bruit court que ce serait d'une famille de moldue, je suis très étonné. Où avez-vous appris à faire des potions ? C'est assez incroyable à voir vous savez, c'est naturel chez vous. Lorsque j'ai entendu votre nom, j'ai tout de suite pensez à Martin Evans. Etes-vous de famille ? Un grand sorcier, très grand sorcier. Il m'a toujours fait penser à Albus, mais dans un style différent. Il est impossible à trouver, sauf quand il l'a décidé, un drôle de personnage ce Martin, mais tellement doué !

La rousse se contentait d'écouter son professeur parler, puisqu'il faisait les questions et n'attendait pas de réponses. Ainsi, il avait rencontré Martin Evans ! Lily avait une folle envie de rigoler. Si seulement ce professeur prétentieux, toujours à la recherche de la notoriété des gens savait à qui il avait eu affaire !

-oOoOoOo-

Salut les gens ! J'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passé, et tout et tout. Et j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant cette fic, et que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre :D Le prochain… La semaine prochaine !

Comme d'hab, merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, de suivre, ou de commenter mon travail, hésitez pas, j'adore vous lire ! La biz' et à bientôt

scpotter : Merci pour ta review :) Et oui, notre vieux Dumby fait parti du secret !

luffynette : Hello ! Merci merci pour tes commentaires :D

clem2605 : Salut ! Et oui, le lycée, j'y suis passée, je compatis :) Pour Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas, il a plein de ressource. Pour Martin Evans, ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas encore apparu, et c'est normal que tu ne sache pas qui sait, ce personnage m'appartient (presque entièrement), et n'apparait pas dans les originaux de JKR (ou pas sous ce noms… mais je ne dis plus rien :P). Pour la carte des Maraudeurs, il faudra attendre qu'elle soit finit, ce qui laisse encore une marge à notre rouquine :) Merci à toi pour ton commentaire sur la prophétie, et pour ton pavé, y a pas de soucis, j'adore les lire :D (Et puis quand je réponds je fais la même ;))

Fan de Lily : Salut salut ! Merci à toi pour ta Review ! Je t'avoue que je me suis éclatée avec le discourt de Sirius, et c'est sur que pour Lily, avoir Dumby en tant qu'allier est bien pratique :D

Camille Evans : Je suis très contente que mon Dumby te plaise. Pour la carte, je t'avoue que j'ai beaucoup hésité, mais ça me paraissait plus logique qu'ils mettent un peu de temps avant d'arriver à la finir comme ils le voulaient, parce que comme tu le dis, c'est de la magie de haut niveau, et puis ça m'arrangeais un peu de retarder son apparition et donc le moment où Lily se ferait griller comme une débutante ;) Pour tes questions sur James, voilà certaines réponses, pour la suite (entre autre sa réaction lors des révélations, tu vas devoir attendre, j'espère que tu es patiente ;)) Et pour mon humour, je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas à côté de la plaque :)


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chap. 16:**

2 septembre 1976

Les heures passaient et déjà, Lily avait hâte que la journée se finisse. Les quelques cours qu'elle avait eu pour le moment c'étaient globalement bien passés.

Après potion, la nouvelle avait apprécié les cours de sortilèges en compagnie du petit professeur Flitwick. Elle avait d'ailleurs été surprise de voir un descendant de gobelin dans une école de magie sorcière, après tout, il y avait eu pas mal de guerre ces derniers siècles opposants les deux races, pas toujours pour des raisons connues d'ailleurs. Mais le directeur de la maison Serdaigle se révéla en plus d'être très attachant, sympathique et particulièrement doué dans sa matière. Le fait étant que la magie élémentaire était une partie conséquente du programme de 6ème année aidait. Mais cet aspect n'était guère pratiqué dans ce siècle, et à l'aube du second millénaire, l'enseignement des éléments, si important au Moyen-Âge n'était plus que théorique, dans sa grande majorité.

Cela n'empêchait pas les cours d'être intéressant, tout comme ceux des Soins aux créatures magiques, que le professeur Brûlopot avait rendu passionnant. Lily ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre dans cette matière. En effet, même si la plus part des animaux mythologiques connus dans ce siècle l'étaient aussi au Moyen-Âge, jamais elle n'avait eu de cours dans ce domaine. Ce n'était tout simplement pas un enseignement proposé à Poudlard auparavant, et la rousse avait sauté sur l'occasion d'un nouvel apprentissage. Le cours avait eu lieu après la pause déjeunée, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, dans une sorte d'amphithéâtre extérieur. Comme Hagrid, l'enseignant était profondément épris des animaux magiques, mais contrairement au demi-géant, il préférait les bêtes plus dociles. Les premiers cours de l'année seraient d'ailleurs axés sur les niffleurs, d'une manière théorique d'abord, puis dans un cadre plus pratique, vu que le professeur en élevait.

Mais la fin de l'après-midi c'était quelque peu gâté. A la vue du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Lily avait d'abord été surprise. Aucun fantôme n'habitait l'école aux Moyen-Âge, car l'établissement était encore trop jeune pour que des personnes s'y sente attaché, alors en voir un enseigner avait étonné la jeune fille. Mais en assistant au cours, elle n'avait pas été seulement surprise, mais aussi dépité, voire carrément déçue ! C'était la première fois qu'elle trouvait qu'un professeur de Poudlard était inintéressant, pour ne pas dire mauvais. Et le premier cours fut désastreux à ses yeux, un vrai massacre pour une férue de l'histoire comme elle. Lily envisageait sérieusement de prendre systématiquement des livres sur cette matière pour les étudier en cours. En temps qu'élève studieuse, elle ferait acte de présence, mais à l'avenir, elle s'isolerait magiquement au lieu d'écouter son professeur, qui non seulement était mort, mais aussi et mortellement ennuyeux…

James lui avait appris que Binns parlait exclusivement des guerres contre les gobelins, ce qui était loin d'être la seule chose importante de ces derniers siècles, elle pouvait l'attester. En gros, il enseignait la même chose, peu importe les classes, sans penser qu'il faudrait peut-être évoluer, puisque les choses avaient changés depuis sa mort. Lily avait donc abandonné l'idée de suivre le cours, et avait discuté avec Alice, sa voisine pendant toute l'heure, tandis que James dormait à la table de derrière, rattrapant ses heures de sommeils en retard d'après lui, alors qu'il sortait à peine de vacances. Sirius et Peter faisait une partie d'échec dans leur coin, sans que le professeur ne le remarque. Lily avait été étonnée que tout ce petit monde ait obtenu ses BUSE alors que Remus était le seul à suivre le cours avec les serdaigles, mais Alice s'était chargée de le lui expliquer :

\- Ils ont beau jouer les mauvais garçons, ils sont loin d'être idiots, ils travaillent mais ne passent pour autant leurs vies dans la bibliothèque. Ou alors c'est signe de blague en préparation, et ce n'est pas forcément mieux.

\- Et ils arrivent à allier blague et travail ?

\- Je ne dis pas qu'ils font leurs devoirs en avance et tout, je dirais même plus qu'à part Remus, voir Peter, ils ne le font jamais, mais niveau pratique, ils sont doués. Faut croire que les blagues leur permettent de progresser.

Alice ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison. En effet, bon nombre des pitreries des garçons avaient été soigneusement préparés. On ne peut pas fabriquer une bonne potion pour Hérisser les Cheveux quand on est nul dans la matière n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Donc ils s'entrainent. Et ils sont tous bons dans toutes les matières ?

\- Non, faut pas exagérer non plus. Remus a de très bonnes connaissances théoriques dans toutes les matières, mais il a plus de difficulté dans la confection des potions. Il est aussi doué en DCFM, il a de la technique, mais moins de puissance que Potter. James est fort, il a un bon potentiel de magie brut, il excelle en métamorphose et défense tout en restant correct en sortilèges et potion, puisqu'il souhaite devenir aurore, comme son père. Peter est peut-être moins puissant mais il est loin d'être mauvais, surtout en métamorphose. Il est volontaire et n'aime pas être à la traine, donc il est souvent meilleur en théorie que James et Sirius. Pour ce dernier, il est bon en métamorphose lui aussi, DCFM, astronomie et histoire de la magie, il a même eu un Optimal pour ses BUSE, mais comment…

\- Toi aussi tu serais forte dans cette matière si tu étais bloquée chez toi pendant des mois, avec pour seul lecture de l'histoire ou de la magie noir. Le choix n'est pas difficile.

Sirius qui avait levé la tête du jeu d'échec dès qu'il avait entendu son nom, avait répondu à l'interrogation d'Alice. Effectivement, vu comme ça, on comprenait son attrait pour la matière.

\- Alors comme ça nos aptitudes vous intéressent mes demoiselles. J'en suis étonnée Fawley.

\- De toute façon, tout ce que je fais en ce moment t'étonne.

\- Eh bien oui ma chère, tu sais à quel point tu es un mystère pour moi. Et il m'est toujours aussi inconcevable que tu ne sois pas sous mon charme. Je ne m'en remets pas…

\- Mon pauvre, depuis le temps.

Alice n'avait jamais été intéressée par Sirius, contrairement à la grande majorité de la gente féminine du château. En effet, il avait beau faire tomber les filles de tous âges sur son chemin, avec ses yeux gris et son sourire enchanteur, Alice ne le regardait pas. Sans en être véritablement vexé, Sirius en avait plaisanté, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une habitude. La jeune fille était de nature discrète et ne répondait presque pas, mais il ne s'en lassait pas. Même depuis qu'elle sortait avec Franck, Sirius continuait de la taquiner. Un sourire aux lèvres, il reprit :

\- Mais ça réchauffe mon cœur de voir que tu penses quand même à moi.

\- J'analyse avec Lily vos champs de compétence, nuance.

\- Notre talent est donc perceptible même pour toi Lily Jolie, qui est arrivée depuis si peu de temps. Nous sommes simplement des génies.

Le brun avait dit ça, sur le ton de la plaisanterie à la rouquine. James lui avait pas mal parlé d'elle ses dernières heures. En fait, depuis que Sirius avait rencontré la rousse, le brun à lunette ne lui parlait que d'elle. Donc bien sûr, Sirius était assez intrigué. Si elle n'était que la moitié de ce que lui avait décrit son meilleur ami, elle était parfaite, mais l'animagus chien voulait se faire sa propre opinion. Tout au long de la journée, il l'avait observé, avait discuté avec elle pour apprendre à la connaitre. Pour le moment, il la trouvait charmante et intelligente.

\- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé pour vous décrire, mais je constate que vous êtes des travailleurs, même si vous ne l'affichez pas.

\- Horreur ! Nous sommes démasqués, tu nous as compris si facilement, si vite, contrairement à Edgecombe qui galère pour saisir le mystère qui nous entoure, et qui nous crie dessus pour se venger de son sentiment d'infériorité et …

Et il ne pu pas finir sa phrase. Comme il le pensait, il n'était pas le seul à écouter la conversation des lionnes. Une aigle avait entendu toute la conversation, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier au scandale quand elle avait été inclue dedans. Ainsi, Lily Edgecombe grondait dans le fond de la classe, sans tenir compte des regards désapprobateurs de ses compagnons de maisons, pour le bruit qu'elle leur infligeait.

\- Je ne te serais jamais inférieure Black. Ose me le dire en face ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti.

Sans attendre que Sirius lui réponde, elle se tourna vers la rousse. La lionne venait de lancer un sortilège les coupant du reste de la classe, pour éviter d'attirer tous les regards. Le fantôme avait beau être un brin aveugle, sourd et indifférent pour ne pas noter les activités de ses élèves, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de la furie blonde qui criait. Un mur invisible séparait ainsi le professeur et ses étudiants attentifs des élèves dissipés.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trainer avec eux. Ils sont le basfond de cet établissement. Tu es nouvelle, mais tu te rendras vite compte que certaines personnes valent mieux que d'autre Evans. Je peux te conseiller. Tu es malheureusement dans la mauvaise maison.

La rousse regarda la main tendue de la blonde. Edgecombe avait-elle conscience qu'elle proposait une alliance magique avec ses simples mots ? Très probablement pas. Inspirant profondément pour ne pas réagir trop vite et que ses mots dépassent sa parole comme ça lui arrivait souvent, la gryffondor choisis ses termes avec soins :

\- Bonjour à toi. Je me nomme Lily Evans, comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, je suis nouvelle à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis novice dans le monde de la magie, et ta façon de rentrer de cette conversation pourrait être responsable d'un débat sur les convenances. Sache que je suis tout à fait consciente de ta volonté de m'aider, même si tu ne t'es pas présentée. Je ne suis pour le moment pas encline à accepter d'alliance magique avec une famille de sorcier, je me vois donc contrainte de refuser ton offre. Dans l'immédiat, je te demanderais de ne pas insulter les membres de ma maison, car s'y nous sommes tous à Gryffondor, c'est très probablement que nous avons des points communs. A l'avenir, j'ose espérer que tu ne créeras pas d'esclandre comme celle-ci en cours et que nous pourrons échanger sans élever le ton.

Toutes les personnes pouvant entendre ce discourt étaient sur les fesses. Ça c'était de l'élocution ! Qui parlaient avec autant de prestance de nos jours, mis à part des politiciens ou des lords ? James qui s'était réveillé au moment où la blonde avait commencé à crier, regarda machinalement les mains de la rousse. Et il la vit, presque imperceptible. Lily Evans portait une chevalière de Lord. Elle était donc l'unique héritière d'une famille prestigieuse, et elle était à la tête de la famille ! Incroyable. Elle n'était même pas majeure ! Essayant de regarder plus attentivement, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait plus l'anneau, et qu'il ne pouvait bizarrement plus fixer la main de la jeune fille. Un sortilège devait protéger le sceau, car à chaque fois qu'il essayait, il se sentait attiré par autre chose. Ne pouvant voir le blason de la famille apposé sur la chevalière, le brun à lunette releva la tête vers Edgecombe. La voir ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid, preuve que ses sentiments pour elle s'étaient estompés. La blonde ouvrait grand la bouche, sans trop savoir quoi dire : Esclandre ? Convenance ? Alliance Magique ?

\- J'ai entendu mon prénom et mon nom, normal que je me sente concerné par la conversation. Et puis je ne t'ai rien proposé de tel !

\- Si. C'est exactement ce que tu viens de faire. Tu dois faire très attention à tes paroles. Ce que tu as proposé pouvait être assimilé à une proposition d'alliance. Si Lily avait accepté, vos familles auraient été liées par la magie. C'est possible à défaire, mais ce n'est pas facile, il faut donc d'autant plus faire attention aux paroles qu'on jette en l'air, Blondie. Et puis, il ne fallait pas te sentir concerné par le ''Lily Jolie'', il n'y a qu'une personne à qui cela pouvait correspondre, et ce n'est pas toi. Je devrais peut-être te trouver un surnom…

Sirius Black qui avait répondu, venait d'une vieille famille noble de Sang-pur, donc il était naturellement très aux points sur ce genre de magie. Il était étonné que la nouvelle y soit tout aussi familière. La blonde devant lui semblait horrifiée par ce qui venait de se passer, elle comprenait l'immensité de son erreur. Son père et son frère l'auraient massacré s'ils avaient été au courant ! Reprenant un air froid et agacé au surnom que lui avait adressé Sirius, en même temps que la cloche annonçait la fin du cours, Edgecombe grogna :

\- Un surnom ? N'y pense même pas, et je ne t'ai rien demandé Black. Va faire mumuse ailleurs. Sache Evans que ce n'était absolument pas mon intention mais ton interprétation. Je te proposais la compagnie de personnes ayant de la prestance et non celle des erreurs de la nature. Mais cette proposition était unique. Tu as laissé passer ta chance.

Sortant en trombe de la classe, Edgecombe se maudit. Elle s'était plantée en beauté, et devant témoin. Elle devait relever la tête et leur faire oublier ces quelques minutes qui pourraient entacher à sa réputation. Et James qui n'avait rien dit ! Au paravent, il aurait soulevé des montagnes juste pour qu'elle le regarde, et là, rien ! Il se contentait de la fixer de manière indifférente, comme si elle n'avait aucun impact sur sa vie ! Et pourtant, elle était Lily Edgecombe par Merlin !

-oOoOoOo-

En attendant les dernières heures de cours, les sixièmes années c'étaient éparpillés. Certains s'étaient installés dans la salle commune, d'autre dans les dortoirs pour commencer leur devoir. Les premiers cours avaient donné suite à de premiers devoirs et recherches. Lily elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, Severus s'était installé non loin d'elle. Quand il aurait assez de courage, il irait lui parler, mais pour le moment, ses réserves étaient épuisés, alors il se contentait de la regarder.

Une fois qu'elle eu finit, Lily s'éclipsa discrètement. Ce soir elle avait astronomie, alors elle ne pourrait pas faire autant d'entrainement qu'elle voulait. La rousse se contenta donc d'une heure d'escrime, histoire de se défouler un peu. Quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou montrer aux autres, elle se sentait tendue. Poudlard sans ses proches était vraiment déroutant. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, et pris une douche rapidement, elle remonta vers la tour des griffons. Elle devait impérativement être avec les autres lorsqu'elle se déplaçait vers des salles lui étant ''normalement'' inconnues. Et puis, c'était bientôt l'heure du repas.

-oOoOoOo-

Le dernier cours de la journée fut de loin le pire pour la nouvelle. Et pour cause, il s'agissait d'astronomie. N'ayant jamais compris l'intérêt de la position des planètes dans la magie, Lily avait néanmoins pris des cours suite aux encouragements d'Helena et d'Hannae. Si la rousse avait des connaissances relativement correctes au Moyen-Âge, elle se sentait perdue dans ce siècle. Les étoiles en elle mêmes n'avait pas changés, mais en 900 ans, la position des planètes si. Alors qu'à son dernier cours elle avait repéré assez rapidement Saturne, à cette époque, elle la cherchait au mauvais endroit. Ses méthodes étaient archaïques, et elle ne connaissait pas tous les instruments de mesure actuelle.

James en essayant de l'aider se fit réprimander par le professeur Sinistra, avant de se faire envoyer le plus loin possible de la rousse. L'enseignante n'arrêtait pas de rouspéter sur la jeune fille, lui promettant déjà une mauvaise note à son évaluation de niveau.

Sirius assit non loin vient l'aider discrètement. Il voyait bien que la jeune fille avait du mal, même si elle mettait plein de bonne volonté. Sinistra s'énervait sans même penser à aider son élève. Après l'avoir aidé à remplir une bonne partie de sa carte du ciel, le brun ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Pourquoi as-tu pris cette option ? Tu m'as l'air de ne jamais en avoir fait avant… Ni de l'aimer d'ailleur

\- J'en ai déjà fait, mais ça fait longtemps. Je ne pensais pas que le firmament pouvait changer aussi vite. Mais dis-moi, comment fais-tu pour connaitre le ciel comme ça ?

\- C'est simple, avec mon nom, je me sens obligé de savoir me repérer.

Un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, comme à son habitude, il avait mentit de façon naturelle. Sirius n'osait pas lui dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait des insomnies, il regardait la voute étoilée. Sa constellation avait quelque chose de fixe, durable. La repérer l'avait toujours calmé quand il en avait besoin après un sommeil agité. Et durant ces dernières années auprès de la bande de déséquilibré qui lui servait de famille, il avait eu plus d'une nuit de veille.

-oOoOoOo-

Bonjour Bonsoir les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre :)

Alors, si j'ai bien compris, beaucoup d'entre vous ce pose des questions sur le fameux Martin Evans. Et bien, c'est un personnage assez important, qui n'est pas connu sous ce nom-là dans le monde d'Harry Potter, mais dont entendant parler assez souvent. Il a le même pouvoir que Lily dans mon histoire (Si vous avez des propositions...) Il va arriver dans le chapitre 19, et le 20 lui sera presque entièrement dédié. Vous allez pouvoir tenir jusque-là ?

Sinon, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Vos idées pour la suite, vos impressions pour le moment, vos moment préférés.. Dis-moi tout ! J'adooore vous lire ;) D'ailleurs, merci à tous les Reviewers, les personnes qui me suivent ou autre ! Merciiii !

scpotter : Merci ! J'espère que mon petit mot avant t'ira pour le moment, avant d'avoir toutes les réponses :)

clem2605 : désolée d'être aussi cruelle, mais tu auras les réponses bientôt, en attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu quand même (avec la peste !). pour Lily et James qui s'endorment ensemble, c'est tout simplement que vu qu'ils partagent la même chambre, ça leur parait plus logique de s'endormir dans le même lit, plutôt que la magie les réunissent ensuite, comme pendant les vacances. Peter n'est pas au courant pour Lily, parce que j'ai prévu qu'il soit … méchant (j'espère que je ne vais décevoir personne !), mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas prévu de l'oublier pour autant ;)

Adenoide : Effectivement, James est déjà accro ^^ et pour Severus, seul la suite le dira :D

Camille Evans-Gryffondor (effectivement c'est classe :p) : Alors, pour ta question sur le pouvoir de parler aux animaux de Lily, il ne tombe effectivement pas du ciel, la raison sera détaillée dans quelques chapitres. Sinon, Lily va bien continuer ses entrainements, après tout, il y a une salle sur demande à Poudlard aussi :) Pour une pleine lune, attend encore une semaine, et puis tu verras, c'est différent de ce que tu as imaginé, mais j'ai bien aimé tes ''et paf !'' je penserais à ton équipe de Quidditch :D En tout cas, merci à toi pour tes Reviews, elles me font plaisir et rire !

PetitePlume : Salut ! Merci pour tes commentaires et tes commentaires sur les gens :) Pour les potions de Lily, il est effectivement prévu qu'elle en créé une, mais pas tout de suite ;)

luffynette : Hey ! C'est une bonne question ^^ J'espère que mon petit mot avant t'ira pour le moment, avant d'avoir toutes les réponses :) Bientôt ! Après, si tu as des propositions ... Je suis tout ouïe !

Fan de Lily : Oui, les Maraudeurs étaient une famille, tous protecteurs, jusqu'au 31 octobre 1981, et après, on sait tous ce que ça a donné (malheureusement :/) j'essaye de garder un peu cet aspect :)


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chap. 17:**

20 septembre 1976

Ce matin-là, Lily s'était réveillée anxieuse. Son instinct lui dictait de faire attention et si elle avait appris quelque chose ces dernières années, c'était qu'il fallait toujours écouter son instinct.

-oOoOoOo-

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Lily et les autres élèves avaient fait leur rentrée, et les jours s'étaient écoulés rapidement, au fil des heures de cours.

Les premières heures de métamorphose avait été de loin les plus amusant à voir, surtout pour le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière avait demandé à ses élèves, dans un premier temps, des transformations de révisions des années précédentes. Ainsi, elle avait pu vérifier qui avait pris ses devoirs de vacances au sérieux ou non. Puis, après quelques jours, l'animagus félin avait montré la première métamorphose de 6ème année : celle d'un oreiller en oiseau. Les premières tentatives étaient comiques, et c'était ainsi qu'elle put voir certains édredons poussant des cris ou d'autres s'envolant difficilement. Certains coussins avaient des becs et d'autre seulement des ailes. La deuxième semaine, les premiers oiseaux apparurent enfin, mais seuls quelques élèves avaient réussis. A la surprise de tous, ou presque, Peter Pettigrow était le premier à avoir transformé son oreiller en petit pigeon gris.

Une fois la métamorphose finie, l'oiseau avait tenté de s'envoler pour s'échapper à tous ces regards, mais à sa plus grande horreur, il n'avait fait que tomber de la table. Le cauchemar de tous les oiseaux devenu réalité pour lui : il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait pas décoller ! Paniquant, le pigeon fou avait battu des ailes et mis des plumes partout, tout en hululant à tout va. Il avait fini par essayer de s'enfuir en courant sur ses pattes fragiles, avant de se faire maitriser par son créateur. Bien que l'animal ne puisse manifestement pas voler, il avait fait gagner des points à la maison des gryffondors. Pour une fois que les Maraudeurs méritait d'en gagner plutôt qu'en perdre, Minerva en profitait. Les quatre étudiants avaient beaux être des farceurs, ils avaient néanmoins un niveau des plus élevé en métamorphose, au grand plaisir de la directrice des lions. C'était donc sans grand étonnement pour McGonagall que le pigeon soit suivit par d'une magnifique chouette au plumage de neige, venant de James Potter et un faucon majestueux provenant de Sirius Black.

Une métamorphose resta néanmoins dans les esprits pendant longtemps. Même l'aigle imposant et bruyant que la serdaigle Lily Edgecombe obtenait depuis le troisième cours n'avait pu égaler le dernier volatile de la classe. Lily Evans, avait attendu que tous les élèves de la classe maitrisent leur transformation avant de montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Pendant deux semaines, elle s'était contenté de transformer ses crayons en plumes de chouettes, de vivet doré (*minuscule oiseau sphérique aux plumes rouges et dorés ayant inspiré la création de vif d'or) ou de Phoenix, sous l'œil attentif de son professeur. Une fois que le dernier serdaigle eu transformé son édredon en hibou, la rousse avait à son tour métamorphosé son oreiller en Phoenix. Vu que Firerou était arrivée la veille avec des nouvelles de son manoir et de ses elfes, c'était le premier oiseau qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Voyant le niveau des autres, et sachant qu'elle s'était déjà faite remarqué plusieurs fois dans d'autres matières, elle avait pris son temps avant de le faire enfin apparaitre. Mais l'animal en soit avait attiré l'œil de plus d'une personne.

Contrairement aux cours de runes et d'étude des moldus, relativement calme, le premier cours de DCFM avait marqué les esprits. Le professeur de cette année, Mr. Ritournelle, était pour une fois compétent. Etant nouveau, il avait voulu voir le niveau de chacun en formant des couples de duels tout en mélangeant les maisons. Pour la démonstration, Remus avait dû affronter Severus dans un combat enragé, mais le lion avait fini par l'emporter, grâce à des réflexes hors du commun. Tandis que les autres étudiants s'affrontaient, Ritournelle observait le combat de Lily et Evan Rosier. Alors que ce dernier pensait en finir rapidement, la jeune fille sous ses airs fragiles l'avait mis en difficulté. Au début, la rousse n'avait fait qu'esquiver les sortilèges avec grâce et rapidité, avant de créer un bouclier. Tandis que le jeune sorcier s'énervait sur ledit bouclier de la rousse, cette dernière semblait imperturbable. Depuis le début du combat, un masque d'impassibilité voilait son visage. Rien ne trahissait une quelconque difficulté à repousser les attaques. Son adversaire fini par s'épuiser de par la quantité de sorts qu'il avait lancé, dont certains à la limite de la magie noir. Mais sans lui laisser de répit, Lily se mit à attaquer. Rosier n'eut le temps d'esquiver qu'un seul sort avant d'être touché par un informulé qui le fit voler à l'autre bout de la classe.

Tout le monde c'était arrêté, complètement surpris de voir avec quelle force la nouvelle l'avait projeté. Si seulement ils savaient qu'elle n'avait même pas mis toute sa puissance ! La jeune fille avait l'habitude de se battre contre son père, combattant aguerri, ou contre des mannequins créés pour être particulièrement puissants. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment dosé sa force pour un combat contre un élève. Néanmoins, elle resta impassible, et dans le silence le plus complet, la rouquine avait traversé la pièce pour aider Rosier à se relever. Ce qu'il avait refusé net. Sans pour autant se vexer, Lily n'avait pas insisté, et les combats avec repris.

-oOoOoOo-

Les jours étaient passés, et il était devenu clair pour les étudiants de 6ème année que Lily Evans était la meilleure en DCFM, et ce, à la plus grande horreur d'Edgecombe. Cette dernière devenait de plus en plus exécrable au fil des jours, et il n'était pas rare de la voir s'emporter. En effet, la rouquine n'était pas seulement bonne élève, elle avait aussi la côte auprès de nombreux élèves de presque toutes les maisons, que ce soit des garçons la trouvant charmante ou des filles la trouvant sympathique, et il arrivait fréquemment qu'on l'interpelle par son prénom... Or Edgecombe comme Evans se retournait, alors que seule la lionne était concernée. N'ayant pas l'habitude de passer en après, et se trouvant humiliée, la serdaigle passait ses nerfs sur à peu près tout le monde.

Mais Lily détestait entre le centre de l'attention, et s'efforçait de rester discrète. Ainsi, personne ne savait, même pas les gryffondors, que la jeune fille poursuivait son entrainement à Poudlard. Tous les jours, Lily se levait plus tôt pour faire du sport pendant une bonne heure, alors que James dormait encore. Soit elle courait avec Snow, soit elle nageait, mais dans tous les cas elle travaillait son endurance dans la salle sur demande adapté pour l'occasion. L'après-midi, une fois les cours terminés, elle travaillait à la bibliothèque. Les gryffondors ne l'y accompagnaient que rarement, préférant laisser la pièce aux aigles ou aux serpents.

D'ailleurs, Sape avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui demander la permission de s'assoir à sa table, ce que la nouvelle avait accepté, laissant une chance à cette amitié improbable. La première fois, il s'était assis et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Depuis, il la rejoignait souvent et osait discuter. Généralement, ils parlaient de cours, mais surtout de potions, elle en connaissait un bon nombre et une grande partie était de très vieilles potions oubliées. Il avait été proprement sidéré quand le professeur Slughorn avait passé un test à sa nouvelle élève pour finalement constater qu'elle avait largement le niveau pour passer ses Aspics. Lors de leurs discutions, Severus était toujours poli, elle aussi, mais Lily restait distante, malgré une amitié naissante. Elle savait parfaitement que des serpentards les épiaient tous les jours, pour surveiller le comportement de Snape avec une jeune fille au statut de sang impur.

Alors qu'un bon nombre d'élève profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil d'été, la rousse passait tous les soirs, une fois ses devoirs finis, au moins une heure et demi dans la salle sur demande. Lily exerçait sa magie et faisait de l'escrime, et comme depuis deux ans, elle continuait les tests le weekend. La sorcière prenait soin de s'entrainer en cachette, car bien qu'elle soit la meilleure dans certains cours, à causes des sortilèges inconnus et de ses réflexes, elle n'affichait pas son véritable niveau et ni sa puissance devant ses camarades.

Ce petit rituel d'entrainement lui faisait beaucoup de bien, cela lui permettait de se changer les idées et d'avoir quelque chose la raccrochant à ses souvenirs du Moyen-Âge, quelque chose de familier dans cette époque si troublante. Troublante sur beaucoup de point. Le château était le même, peu importe le temps, ce qui d'une certaine façon était perturbant. Mais les habitants, ses amis, ses connaissances, étaient tous absent. Les gens de cette époque étaient particulièrement gentil, et si on excluait la blonde de serdaigle qui criaient et les étroits d'esprits sang-pur, la rousse appréciait beaucoup de gens, entre autres les 6èmes années de gryffondor composé d'Alice, Mary et les Maraudeurs. Ces derniers étaient vraiment des garçons attachants, tous à leur manière. Ils formaient une équipe remarquablement soudée, une vraie famille, bien qu'ils soient vraiment différents.

Parfois, Lily avait du mal à vivre en se détachant de son passé. Elle se sentait coupable de vivre alors que tous ceux qu'elle avait aimé était mort depuis 900 ans. Et puis ses nouveaux amis arrivaient et lui changeaient les idées, pour la plupart inconscients de sa mélancolie.

-oOoOoOo-

Depuis le début de l'année, Mr Ritournelle avait organisé un tournoi pour classer ses étudiants et former des groupes de niveaux, afin de pallier les éventuelles retards ou d'approfondir les connaissances des plus aguerris, et de repérer les plus doués. Si James Potter était doué et doté d'un grand potentiel magique, la rouquine était pour le moment la seule étudiante invaincue. Elle utilisait la plupart du temps des sorts que les autres élèves, et parfois même le professeur, ne connaissaient pas. Ses réflexes n'avaient d'ailleurs pas échappés à ce dernier, qui s'était posé des questions. Aujourd'hui encore, la rousse s'était admirablement battue, et avait envoyé chacun de ses adversaires au tapis, sans les blesser tout en sachant qu'elle en avait largement la possibilité. Ritournelle l'avait pris à part, à la fin de l'heure, alors que ses camarades sortaient.

Se doutant des questions, la rousse avait attendu que son professeur prenne la parole, une fois la classe entièrement vide. Enfin, Lily se doutait bien que certaines personnes, un groupe de garçons pour être précis, écouteraient à la porte, tandis que les deux filles de gryffondors attendraient patiemment mais aussi poliment.

\- Vous avez un niveau bien supérieur à vos camarades, et je dois avouez, très certaine supérieur à beaucoup d'adultes du monde sorcier. Vous avez à la fois de la puissance, une grande rapidité et une connaissance importante en enchantement. Pouvez-vous me dire comment est-ce possible ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai toujours aimé cette matière et j'ai mis un point d'honneur à la travailler régulièrement.

A cette réponse, Ritournelle sourit légèrement. Il s'était attendu à une phrase de ce genre. Ces yeux brillaient d'une lueur calculatrice lorsqu'il poursuivi :

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous m'expliquer le fait que vous maitrisiez des sortilèges complètements inconnus aux autres élèves et à moi-même ? Le dernier en date, c'est celui que vous avez fait aujourd'hui même qui permet de faire voir triple votre adversaire. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, et vu que vous murmurez vos formules, je ne sais pas de quel sort il s'agit.

\- C'est un vieux sortilège qui a été oublié car il n'était pas considéré comme utile. Les gens préfèrent généralement des sorts plus bruts pour maitre fin à un combat plus rapidement. Mais demandez à certains élèves farceurs, et je suis sûr qu'ils le connaitront.

Le professeur était surpris par cette réponse. Quelque chose l'intriguait par contre, et il occulta la dernière phrase de son élève :

\- Mais vous le connaissez. Comment ? Qui vous a appris à vous défendre ?

\- Mon père.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le professeur Ritournelle était étonné. Peu de parents prenaient le temps d'enseigner des sorts oubliés de leurs enfants. Le père de la jeune fille devait néanmoins être puissant pour avoir une fille comme Lily. Intéressant !

\- C'est un professeur aussi, ou est-ce qu'il n'enseigne qu'à vous ? Je souhaiterais le rencontrer, si c'est possible bien sûr.

\- Mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde.

Se rendant compte de son erreur, et ne sachant pas trop comment la rattraper, l'enseignant ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de prononcer :

\- Oh, c'est dommage. Veillez m'excuser.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous ne saviez pas. Puis-je y aller ?

\- Bien-sûr.

Et le professeur se retrouva seul dans la classe, avec encore plus d'interrogation sur sa meilleure élève qu'il n'en avait au début de la conversation. Elle l'intriguait, et il était sûr qu'elle allait intéresser plus d'une personne.

-oOoOoOo-

La journée s'était écoulée lentement et le weekend s'annonçait enfin. James et Sirius étaient ces derniers jours incroyablement protecteurs envers Remus. Ce dernier semblait malade avec son teint pâle et ses grandes cernes, il avait d'ailleurs été à l'infirmerie peu après le petit déjeuné et n'en était pas ressortis. Alors que le diner venait de se finir, le trio de Maraudeurs bien portant était passé le voir quatrième dans l'antre du dragon, c'est-à-dire la salle où règne en maître l'infirmière Pompom Pomfresh.

Remus, allongé sur un lit, aussi blanc que les draps, regardait ses trois compères. Bientôt, ils seraient tous les quatre dehors à faire les fous sous le ciel étoilé. En attendant, le lycanthrope souffrait en silence. Regardant par la fenêtre le jour qui déclinait, Remus s'adressa à ses amis :

\- Vous ne lui avez rien dit-n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non Mumus ! Lui répondit James. On ne te trahirait jamais ! On a rien dit, même si Lily s'inquiète pour toi, parce qu'elle ne t'avait encore jamais vu si fatigué. Mais tu sais, elle est intelligente, elle finira par comprendre seule.

\- En bien j'aimerais qu'elle comprenne le plus tard possible, je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié. Et puis à part vous, personne n'a compris

\- Mais Lily-Jolie est plus proche de nous qu'aucun autre élève ne la jamais été, Mumus. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle réagirait mal pour toi. Là où elle risquerait de péter un plomb ça serait plus à cause de Queudver, Cornedrue et Patmol, la joyeuse bande d'inconscient non officiel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… S'exclama Sirius.

Remus compris l'allusion à leur forme animal, et la tentative de son ami pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais le loup restait sceptique : Qui crierait sur ses amis qui ont choisi de devenir animagi pour l'aider, plutôt que de crier d'horreur devant lui ? A ses yeux ? Personne.

\- Ne t'inquiète de rien. Elle pense qu'on va organiser une blague, et que pour ça on a besoin d'être entre homme. Elle n'imaginera pas que tu vas gambader toute la nuit avec la tête que tu avais quand elle passé te voir tout-à l'heure !

Peter avait parlé, et comme d'habitude, la délicatesse de ses propos était… inexistante. Rattrapant de façon naturelle les exclamations de Peter, le brun ténébreux s'exclama :

\- Bon, parlons de chose plus joyeuse les mecs : j'ai un autre surnom à proposer !

\- Un surnom ? Ne me dit pas que tu es encore bloqué sur Edgecombe Sirius ! Fait gaffe, à cette allure, tu vas finir pire que moi l'année dernière ! Se moqua James.

\- Oh, j'ai de la marge, t'as cinq ans d'avance sur moi. Pour le surnom, je lui en avais promis un, et même si c'était pour déconner à la base, depuis son intervention de la semaine dernière, j'y travaille sérieusement !

En effet, la semaine précédente dans la Grande Salle, Sirius avait interpellé ''Beauty Lily'' et pensant évidemment à la jeune fille à la crinière de feu, mais c'était Edgecombe qui lui avait répondu, enfin, craché dessus, qu'il se permettait beaucoup trop de familiarité. La tête qu'elle avait tirée et les hurlements qui avaient suivi lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il ne parlait pas d'elle restaient dans la mémoire de tous.

\- Bon alors, vu que vous avez éliminé ''la cruche'' et ''la ratée'' parce que Remus trouve ça méchant et Peter trop proche de son animal, et que ''Blondie'' et ''Lily grognon'' je ne trouvais pas ça assez fort, même si ça peut dépanner, je propose la ''Méduse'' !

\- Va s'y, détaille, t'as toujours des tonnes d'arguments. Souffla James

Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fit abstraction du manque flagrant d'enthousiasme de ses camarades. Seul Peter semblait réellement attentif, ayant hâte d'entendre les gentilles comparaisons que l'animagus chien ne manquerait pas de faire.

\- Alors pour commencer, c'est un animal ! Et vous savez à quel point j'aime utiliser la diversité de la faune pour les pseudos affectifs, mais si dans le cas de la blonde, ça ne l'ai pas beaucoup. J'ai d'abord pensé à chercher dans le monde des insectes, petites bêtes incomprises qu'on a très envie d'écraser, mais l'inspiration n'est pas venue. Maintenant que j'y pense, ''punaise'' ça serait pas mal non plus…

\- Sirius, abrège ! Il nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avec Mus', alors fais-nous la version courte. Grogna James

\- Okay, pas la peine de s'énerver ! Donc je disais qu'une méduse est un animal assez chelou, et pas particulièrement joli quand on le sort de l'eau, il est à moitié flasque, à moitié gluant. Ensuite, ça pique et ça file des boutons, ce qui lui correspond plutôt bien. Dans l'antiquité, c'est le nom d'une femme fourchelangue et entre nous, Edgecombe à une vraie langue de vipère. Ensuite, Méduse est censée avoir des cheveux verts avec des serpents qui tournicotent dedans, et si je me souviens bien, à notre de dernière blague l'année dernière, Edgecombe les avait une crinière verte ! Et ne t'inquiète pas Pet' t'avais encore la classe, alors qu'à elle ça ne lui allait pas du tout au teint ! Et pour finir ses yeux pétrifient les gens – à moins que ça ne soit les serpents dans ses cheveux ? – et vu comment Blondie nous lance des sorts à chaque regard, ça correspond. Alors ? Verdict ?

Après une brève concertation, les Maraudeurs acquiescèrent. Et c'était avec joie, que Sirius beugla dans l'infirmerie, juste avant de se faire virer par Pomfresh :

\- Et à l'unanimité, ça sera MEDUUUUUSE !

-oOoOoOo-

Lily avait passé sa soirée en compagnie d'Alice et Mary avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Les deux jeunes filles étaient calmes et drôles mais dans un style différent des Maraudeurs. Toutes les deux bonnes élèves, elles restaient très discrètes en dehors des cours. C'était après une agréable soirée que Lily monta dans sa chambre. Habituellement, elle passait plus de temps avec les garçons. Ils l'avaient quelque peu ''adopté'', Sirius se prenait pour son grand frère protecteur et grognait sur chaque personne louche qui s'approchait, ou lui racontait les blagues passés des Maraudeurs. Remus et Lily discutaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout de DCFM avec complicité, même s'il restait très timide. Ils se conseillaient mutuellement différents livres, le jeune homme étant trop heureux de pouvoir enfin parler avec quelqu'un d'aussi passionné. Peter partageait avec elle ses chocogrenouilles et lui demandait souvent de l'aide pour s'améliorer en pratique, que ce soit en sortilège ou en DCFM. Mais avec James, c'était différent. En effet, à force d'être l'un avec l'autre presque toute la journée en plus de la nuit, ils avaient adoptés des habitudes de vieux couple à la retraite. Ils notaient des détails insignifiants sur l'autre, mais des preuves de leur entente parfaite. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard, rigolaient tout deux sur des bêtises de Sirius, ou le faisait tourner en bourrique facilement. Leur entente était parfaite, mais ce soir, Lily avait bien compris qu'elle devait laisser son colocataire et meilleur ami avec son groupe d'ami.

Il était 23h, et Lily était désormais seule dans son lit. James l'avait prévenu qu'il resterait longtemps avec Sirius et Peter, et qu'elle pouvait s'endormir seule, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Les Maraudeurs restant allaient très probablement sortirent en douce de la tour pour une balade nocturne dans le parc ou une nouvelle blague. Leur première de l'année avait été particulièrement réussie : c'était un relooking complet de la Grande Salle devenue une piscine géante. Cela leur avait demander des semaines de préparations (une partie de l'été en fait), mais le résultat en valait la peine : Les tables et les bancs avaient flottés comme sur des bouées, pendant une semaine et tous les élèves et professeurs avaient été obligés de se mouiller pour aller manger. Certains avaient même finis par profiter des toboggans rouges, bleus, verts et jaunes qui étaient apparus en même temps, alors que d'autre comme Dumbledore préféraient les emplacements des jets d'eau chaudes et des bulles. Une manière bien sympathique, quoi qu'humide de dire que les Maraudeurs étaient de retour. Bon, les profs avaient quand même fini par réclamé un moyen de l'enlevé, et après avoir accordé 25 point aux griffons pour leur prouesse magique, ils avaient aussi collés tous le quatuor à raison de 3h par semaine, pendant un mois pour faire bonne mesure.

Mais pour le moment, le sommeil ne tentait pas Lily, c'était qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de discuter avec James avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée... Une envie soudaine de faire une tour à l'extérieur la pris, et ouvrant la fenêtre, la sorcière rousse se transforma en Phoenix puis s'envola. Elle n'avait jamais aimé voler sur un balai pour jouer au Quidditch, mais quand elle prenait sa forme animale d'oiseau de feu, elle devenait la reine du ciel. Tournant et virevoltant, tantôt elle se laissait porter par un courant d'air chaud, tantôt elle tombait en piqué pour remonter de plus bel. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se posa sur le bord du lac et se retransforma. Tous les étés depuis ses 11 ans, Lily passait une semaine avec ses parents à Poudlard, sans aucune autre personne. Ils venaient tous les trois se prélasser et s'amuser dans le Lac lorsqu'ils avaient trop chaud. C'était là qu'elle avait maitrisé la première fois le sortilège de Têtenbulle, pour explorer les fonds avec son père. Elle ne craignait pas les ni le calamar géant, ni les strangulots, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré, car les créatures marines habitant l'enceinte de Poudlard devaient obéir au sang des fondateurs et puis, son don la protégeait également.

D'un coup de baguette, la sorcière transforma ses vêtements en maillots de bain et plongea dans le lac. Le soleil de fin septembre avait chauffé l'eau toute la journée, si bien que la jeune fille appréciait presque plus l'eau que la température extérieure. La rousse nagea un moment, et s'amusa à faire des formes plus ou moins complexe avec de l'eau en usant de la magie des élémentaires. Une fois lasse Lily, flottant sur le dos, regarda le ciel noir et ses multitudes d'étoiles. La lune était belle, si ronde… La pleine lune ! La rousse se redressa vivement, éclaboussant tout autour d'elle et créant ainsi de petites vagues à la surface. Elle avait complètement oublié ce que cela signifiait chez les sorciers. Et James qui était probablement de sorti avec ses amis quelle bande d'inconscient, si seulement Remus avait été là pour les raisonner…

Lily se retourna pensive vers la lune. La pleine lune. James qui s'absentait tous les mois une soirée entière. Remus qui était malade ces derniers jours. Remus qui avait des yeux dorés. Remus qui avait des réflexes surhumains ! C'était si simple à additionner. Le gentil jeune homme était un loup garou et ses amis le savaient. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils l'aidaient. Mais comment ? Les lycanthropes n'avaient aucun moyen de se contrôler, ils ne font pas de distinction parmi les humains. Ça serait une folie de l'approcher… du moins sous forme humaine. Tournant ses éléments dans sa tête Lily ne parvenait qu'à une seule solution : ils n'étaient pas humains pour aider Remus, mais animaux. Donc des animagi.

\- Par tous les Dieux de la Grèce Antique, les fous ! Je paris qu'ils ne sont pas déclarés en plus…

Mais une chose était sûre, la jeune fille les admirait pour leur action. C'était courageux de leur part de faire une chose pareil, bien que terriblement inconscient, de vrais Griffons. Et ça expliquait leur niveau de métamorphose !

Au moment où la jeune fille s'apprêtait à rejoindre le bord du lac, un hurlement déchirant le silence de la nuit la fit se retourner vers la forêt. Un hurlement canin que la jeune fille compris. Un hurlement de douleur.

-oOoOoOo-

Salut, salut ! Alors, je suis sadique ? Moi ? Pas du tooooouut ! :D Non, sérieusement, désolée mais fallait que je coupe quelque part, et un peu de suspens n'a jamais tué, si ? En tout cas, ne me tué pas si vous voulez la suite :P Bon alors, selon vous, qu'est-ce qui ce passe et qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? J'attends vos idées, hypothèses, conclusions, paris, et tout ce que vous voulez bien me donner !

Petite dédicace à Clem 2605 et son super surnom ''punaise'' qui ne manque pas de me faire rire dans chacune de ses reviews

En tout cas, merci à vous de me lire ou me suivre, ou autre. Et un MEGA MERCI pour chaque personne qui a laissé un commentaire, nous avons atteint les 100 Reviews ! Je vous embrasse et tout, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça vous plairait autant ! Donc voilà, pleins de bisous pour vous !

Merci à :

scpotter : Et oui, changer d'époque ne doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours, surtout que personne ou presque n'est au courant ^.^

luffynette : pas mal comme hypothèse, je ne peux confirmer ou infirmer. Tu es la seule à l'avoir proposé :p

NVJM : ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi les reviewer ! Merci pour l'encouragement et le commentaire :)

Camille Evans-Gryffondor : j'espère que la proposition de surnom te vas à toi aussi, après toutes tes propositions ) Et oui, ce sont 2 Lily, et 2 L.E ! C'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès 0:D Pour Martin (c'est bien Martin), et bien patience, il arrive bientôt. Pour la famille Evans, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas encore si Lily les reverra, j'ai différents scénarii possibles, et je n'ai pas encore décidé, même si Bubus est évidement au courant ! Et pour ta question sur la découverte ou non de la lycanthropie de Remus, je crois que tu as eu ta réponse :P Un grand merci à toi pour ta longue review (j'adore les lires !) et ton soutien !

Clem2605 : Tiens, je crois que j'ai glissé ton surnom ) C'était une dédicace bien entendu :P J'espère qu'elle t'as fait plaisir et que tu aimes quand même Méduse. Pour l'astronomie (je vais rattraper ma faute sur la décennie) et oui, notre Lily n'est PAS parfaite, c'est triste je sais ! Pas mal pour ton hypothèse de Martin, je ne peux confirmer ou infirmer pour le moment (il arrive bientôt, pas d'inquiétude). Tu es la seule à l'avoir proposé :p Ton commentaire sur l'équipe 'unique- de Quidditch est effectivement plus raisonnable que celle de Trelawney, mais faut avouer qu'avec tous les cousins des enfants d'Harry, je pense qu'on remplis pas loin des 2 équipes (12 petits enfants pour Mamie Moly et Papy Arthur non ?) :p

PetitePlume : Hey ! Pour le surnom, tu as la réponse, j'ai pensé aussi à de nom moldu, mais au final, Sirius sort toujours de nom en fonction des animaux, donc, voila .. Pour Martin, j'ai bien aimé ton hypothèse, je ne peux pas confirmer ou infirmer, si c'est Godric, mais t'u es la seule à l'avoir proposé


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chap. 18 :**

 _Au moment où la jeune fille s'apprêtait à rejoindre le bord du lac, un hurlement déchirant le silence de la nuit la fit se retourner vers la forêt. Un hurlement canin que la jeune fille compris. Un hurlement de douleur._

Quittant du regard la forêt interdite et son triste hurlement, la rousse encore dans l'eau observa Poudlard quelques secondes. D'un sifflement, Lily appela Firerou. La Phoenix, apparu dans une gerbe de feu soudainement devant elle.

\- Va chercher l'animal blessé, surement un chien, qui se trouve dans la forêt interdite, et emmène le dans ma chambre. Soigne-le si tu peux, mais fait attention au loup garou, je vais l'appeler. Fais vie je t'en pris !

A peine la jeune fille avait-elle finit, que l'oiseau était parti. Elle savait d'avance que Firerou accomplirait sa mission. La rouquine se tourna vers l'orée de la forêt, elle était inquiète. Le hurlement n'était pas qu'animal, il y avait de l'humain aussi. Elle avait peur que ce soit James ou l'un de ses frères de cœur, qui soit touché. Mettant ses doutes de côté, la jeune fille se concentra. Elle avait découvert quand elle était petite qu'elle pouvait parler avec les animaux, et si elle le voulait, elle pouvait s'en faire obéir. Ce n'était pas vraiment du dressage, puisque généralement, les animaux n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. S'il y avait eu une hiérarchie clairement défini chez les animaux, elle aurait été tout en haut, telle une reine dont ses sujets lui obéiraient au doigt et à l'œil. C'était une sorte de louve alpha que tout la meute suit, une reine des fourmis ou des abeilles, mais à plus grande échelle. Les animaux faisaient ce qu'elle demandait avec plaisir, ravie de lui obéir. Comprenant l'importance, la puissance et la dangerosité de ce pouvoir, elle n'en abusait jamais. Elle préférait respecter la faune entière que de la manipuler et de s'en servir comme des esclaves.

Mais des fois, pour le bien de tous, elle se devait d'intervenir, cette nuit, Remus était plus un loup qu'un homme, alors elle allait en profiter. Ainsi, Lily se mit à chanter. Insufflant de la magie à ses paroles, elle appela le loup vers elle, permettant ainsi à Firerou d'approcher le blessé sans être touchée à son tour, même si ça ne lui ferait pas grand-chose. Ainsi un bruit se fit entendre, de plus en plus fort. Quelque chose arrivait au bord du lac, à grande vitesse. Les branches des arbres et les feuilles au sol craquaient dans un bel ensemble. La rousse se savait en sécurité. Entre ses pouvoirs, le fait que les loups n'aimaient pas l'eau et qu'elle était encore à bonne distance de la berge, la sorcière n'avait pas peur de lui. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle allait lui servir d'encas.

-oOoOoOo-

En plein milieu de la forêt, James, sous sa forme animale tentait de faire reculer le loup. Comme d'habitude, Patmol et Lunard c'étaient taquinés une partie de la nuit, roulant dans l'herbe et se sautant joyeusement dessus. Mais le jeu s'était vite transformer en combat violent lorsque le chien s'était égratigné dans un buisson de ronce. Le peu de sang qui s'était écoulé avait réveillé des envies meurtrières du loup. Cornedrue n'avait pas été assez rapide, et son meilleur ami avait été mordu et griffé par le lycanthrope, le laissant échapper un hurlement de douleur qui avait fait dresser tous les poils du jeune cerf. Depuis, ce dernier tentait de protéger Patmol qui s'était écroulé par terre, de son ami Lunard, avec sa ramure certes petite, et de ses sabots.

Lorsque ce dernier se prenait pour la troisième fois un coup de corne, un chant idyllique raisonna dans les bois. Seule la voix se faisait entendre, comme si toute la nature s'était arrêtée pour écouter. Brusquement le loup s'était lui aussi, stoppé, puis après quelques secondes, il avait décidé de retrouver le propriétaire de la voix. Cornedrue était indécis. Devait-il rester avec son meilleur ami, ou suivre Lunard ? Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qu'on appelait, il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment pour Patmol qui grognait de douleur, mais il se sentait capable de protéger le loup de son instinct et l'empêcher de blesser une nouvelle personne. Le cerf savait pertinemment que son ami serait mortifié d'avoir estropié quelqu'un, alors deux personnes ! Et puis, Sirius était sous sa forme d'animagus, et risquait moins qu'un humain. S'il Remus apprenait qu'il avait lui-même condamné à autant de souffrance un autre être humain, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Après ce rapide raisonnement, Cornedrue s'élança derrière le lycanthrope, espérant qu'il pourrait revenir rapidement pour sauver le chien. Ainsi, il ne vit pas le Phoenix se poser près de Patmol quelques secondes plus tard, l'emportant dans ses serres vers le château.

-oOoOoOo-

Peter était perché sur la tête du cerf, contemplant de toute sa hauteur la forêt lorsque le drame avait eu lieu. Le hurlement du chien l'avait tellement surpris qu'il en était tombé par terre. Cornedrue ne s'occupait plus de lui à ce moment-là, et ne pensait qu'à sauver le blessé. Ne sachant pas se décider sur une action précise pour aider le cervidé, le rat s'était éloigné puis caché dans les buissons afin de ne pas faire partie des dommages collatéraux. Une fois encore il maudit sa forme d'animagus. Un rat ! Il avait hérité d'une forme de rongeur toute petite alors que James avait un cerf. Bon d'accord, il n'était pas fini et avait une ramure minuscule, mais entre les deux, il n'y avait pas photo, Peter aurait préféré être le plus imposant, d'où son habitude à se placer sur la tête du prince des bois. C'était un des seuls moments où Peter dépassait tous ses amis. Lorsqu'il avait pris connaissance de son animal totem, il avait été dégouté. Avoir un animal prestigieux aurait pu lui valoir une certaine reconnaissance de la part des autres Maraudeurs, mais non. Sirius en rigolant lui avait dit que ça correspondait bien à son attitude de rat de bibliothèque qu'il endossait quand il devait travailler. Mais lui n'avait pas rigolé. L'un devenait le roi de la forêt, l'autre le meilleur ami de l'homme pendant que lui devait s'habituer à l'odeur des égouts… sympa !

Même le loup avait plus de classe et bien plus de puissance ! Y a cas voir comment il mettait la pattée à Sirius deux minutes avant ! Mais, il y avait un point négatif non négligeable pour le lycanthrope, et Peter devait avouer que souffrir tous les mois ne le tentait pas du tout, il laissait volontiers Remus gérer.

Aujourd'hui encore, il se sentait inutile avec cette forme, et pour le moment, il restait immobile. Avec sa taille, il aurait tôt fait de prendre un coup de pattes, de griffe, ou n'importe quoi d'autre et ça ne le tentait pas trop. Non, Peter n'était pas vraiment un peureux, mais quand il faisait quelque chose, c'était généralement avec une répercussion positive pour lui-même. Le proverbe ''rien n'est gratuit dans la vie'' lui convenait à merveille. C'était alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait bouger ou non, qu'il l'entendit. Un chant pur et si attirant qu'il ne se préoccupa plus de ses compagnons, et sans hésitations, il s'élança vers le lac noir. Mais à peine était-il arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, qu'il entendit le loup gronder derrière lui. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir écouter de plus près. Se cachant une nouvelle fois dans les fourrés, il put cependant voir une apparition : une jeune sirène d'après lui, dont la tête et les épaules uniquement sortaient de l'eau.

-oOoOoOo-

Lunard était à présent à quelques mètres du lac, le cerf arrivant derrière. Le buste d'une femme semblait flotter à la surface. La lumière se dégageant de la lune épousait les contours de la silhouette, mais elle n'était pas suffisante pour que les animaux puissent voir les traits de la jeune personne. Sa peau pale tranchait fortement dans l'obscurité, ses cheveux plaqués le long de son corps étaient sombre. Son chant paraissait plus calme. Si doux d'ailleurs que le loup garou se roula en boule et s'endormit, au plus grand étonnement de ses amis.

Une bourrasque de vent magiquement amplifiée souleva le loup. D'après le mouvement de l'apparition, elle était la responsable : son bras sortis de l'eau et des goutes roulant sur sa peau scintillaient sous la lune. Lunard flottait à présent à quelques centimètres du sol, il dormait tranquillement, comme posé sur un nuage invisible. Le tableau semblait irréel. On le lui aurait raconté, Peter ne l'aurait pas cru. Après un autre mouvement du poignet de la femme, la forme endormis du loup commença à bouger, comme si le vent le poussait, et il se dirigea vers la forêt. Cornedrue hésita un instant avant de le suivre. Il avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau et s'inclina devant la jeune femme, qui avait réussi à stopper son ami, puis se retourna et suivit le loup endormis.

Peter était en admiration devant l'apparition marine, mais il n'osait pas s'approcher d'avantage. Ce qu'il prenait pour une sirène s'était arrêté de chanter, mais il entendait encore résonner la chanson dans sa tête. Alors qu'il s'approchait du bord de l'eau, se montrant sous la lumière de la lune, la jeune femme plongea de nouveau dans l'eau, emportant avec elle l'espoir du rongeur de connaitre son identité.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il était seul. James avait suivi Remus, et après, il retournerait très certainement voir Sirius.

\- De toute façon, il n'y en avait que pour eux. Pourquoi pas moi de temps en temps !

On ne pensait jamais à lui d'abord ! Peter avait envie de grogner, voir même de mordre et griffer tant il était frustrer, mais voilà, qui a peur d'un rat ?

\- Pathétique ! Je suis une pauvre chose pathétique, indigne d'eux. Mais un jour, ils verront, je serais plus grand, plus puissant et même plus beau.

S'il avait été un minimum objectif, le jeune sorcier aurait compris. Il n'était pas insignifiant pour ses amis, loin de là, c'était un membre de leur famille. Mais ce soir, entre un Sirius blessé à moitié mourant et un Remus transformé en loup garou sanguinaire, James n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper des états d'âmes d'un Peter en pleine forme. Et ce dernier lui en voulait.

-oOoOoOo-

Lorsque James s'était assuré que son ami Lunard, toujours profondément endormis, était bien arrivé dans la cabane hurlante, et enfermé, il avait dévalé le chemin en sens inverse pour retrouver Patmol. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ne trouva personne à l'emplacement encore couvert de sang ! Ni trace de sang, ni odeur ne lui indiquait la direction pour retrouver son ami. C'était la tête pleine de questions qu'il s'était rendu près du saule cogneur pour retrouver sa cape d'invisibilité et se retransformer en toute sécurité.

Les dernières semaines, pour l'élaboration de la carte des Maraudeurs, il avait fait plein de recherches, et entre autre, il avait retenu un sort permettant de retrouver une personne. Ça pouvait toujours servir, comme ce soir. Une fois lancé, le sortilège utilisait la baguette comme une boussole indiquant non pas le nord, mais la direction à prendre pour retrouver quelqu'un.

\- Pointe Sirius Black

Se retournant, il chercha du regard Peter. Il savait que ce dernier était sain et sauf. Il n'avait aucunement senti son sang, et il l'avait vu près du lac, et le rat semblait en pleine forme. Sachant pertinemment que son ami avait la forme animagus la plus discrète, il s'élança vers le château avec la cape pour retrouver le blessé. Peter le rejoindrait, peut-être même était-il déjà rentré.

C'était ainsi que James remonta rapidement le parc vers le château pour s'assurer de la santé de Sirius. Pourquoi ou plutôt comment était-il parti ? Il était blessé, et pas qu'un peu ! Il aurait dû mettre du sang partout, hors, le cerf n'en avait pas vu autre part qu'à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, et impossible de suivre son odeur en plus… Frustration ! Remontant les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, le brun à lunette comprit rapidement que son meilleur ami était dans la tour des griffons. Mais comment par tous les caleçons de Merlin, avait-il put s'y rendre !

-oOoOoOo-

Après avoir endormis Remus et l'avoir renvoyé là où il ne blesserait personne, c'est-à-dire la cabane hurlante, Lily avait rapidement replongé pour se rendre de l'autre côté du lac, le plus proche possible de l'école. Pour cela, elle avait utilisé sa maitrise élémentaire de l'eau, se propulsant ainsi beaucoup plus rapidement. Une fois arrivée et séchée d'un coup de baguette, la jeune femme s'était métamorphosée en Phoenix pour rentrer facilement dans le château.

Une fois dans sa chambre, l'animagi redevient rapidement femme. Elle vit le chien noir, étendu sur le tapis, évanoui. Snow se trouvait assit à ses côtés en signe de soutien canin. Firerou avait guérit toutes les plais qu'elle avait pu, faisant don de ses larmes à l'animal, mais visiblement, la guérison n'était pas fini. Certains os étaient déplacés au niveau des côtes et d'une patte. Seule la magie de la sorcière pourrait finir de guérir le chien, mais voilà, Lily était tout simplement nul dans ce domaine !

Lors de combat, les blessures étaient inévitables, et même si la magie de guérison était douloureuse, elle pouvait permettre d'éviter un aggravement de la lésion. C'était donc naturellement un des nombreux enseignements de la rousse pour son combat. Mais Lily elle était loin d'exceller dans le domaine. En effet, son état d'animagi lui permettait de garder même humaine, certaines caractéristiques de ses formes animales, comme une rapidité, une puissance physique plutôt développée ou un encore bon odorat. Mais en plus, de par sa forme de Phoenix, Lily possédait une capacité d'auto-guérison, renforcée par son sang de sorcière mêlé de Vélane. Elle n'était tout de même pas invulnérable, loin de là, mais elle avait quand même tendance à se relever beaucoup plus rapidement de ses blessures que les autres sorciers. Le fait d'avoir un Phoenix à ses côtés lui permettait aussi d'être plus laxiste dans ce domaine de la magie. Oui mais voilà, dans le cas présent, ce n'était pas elle l'a blessée, et les os déplacés ne pourraient pas retrouver leur place sans un petit coup de baguette.

Tournant en rond autour de l'animal après lui avoir lancé le seul sort qu'elle connaissait d'anti douleur, Lily tentait de se remémorer les différents sortilèges vu avec sa tante de cœur, Rowena. Cela faisait littéralement des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas étudié les sorts de guérisons, et le seul qu'elle avait dû employé était un episkey… Pour commencer, il fallait la formule de diagnostic…

\- Valae Voley… Modoquo, non : Quomodo quelque chose… Ah ! Je ne sais plus ! Ça ressemblait à vales non ?

D'un sifflement, Firerou approuva : sa maitresse était sur la bonne voie !

\- Vales ? Okay, dès demain je me remets à bosser cette matière. J'ai beau être nul en latin, je ne peux pas laisser des gens que j'aime mourir parce que je ne sais pas les réparer quand même ! Quomodo vales ? C'est ça ?

Après quelques mouvements de baguettes pour diagnostiquer précisément le problème, la rouquine su exactement quel était les dégâts. Manquait plus qu'à raccommoder tout ça, et se souvenir des dernières formules… Vu son aisance dans la matière, elle aurait facilement arrangé cela avec une potion, mais…

\- Si encore il avait été sous forme humaine, pas de problème j'aurai pu lui donner de potion, mais non ! Je risque de le blesser plus que de l'aider si je lui en donne sous sa forme animagus… Et pas question de le retransformer en humain non plus, avec des os déplacé, qui sait dans quel état il serait ? Je pourrais le tuer ! Firerou aide moi, je t'en prie, c'était quoi l'enchantement pour replacer les os ?

Après un long moment, la jeune rousse fini– enfin ! – par trouver les sorts de guérisons, et achever de soigner l'animal. Celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil un cours instant, avant que le silence ne reprenne sa place. Au moins il n'aurait pas à passer par l'infirmerie, où Pomfresh risquerait de poser des questions plus qu'embarrassante.

En voyant le sang qui tachait le sol, Lily grimaça. Il fallait tout nettoyer avant que James ne revienne… Alors elle appela Panama, l'elfe de Poudlard pour l'aider. Une fois le liquide carmin envolé, la rouquine s'approcha du chien noir immobile au centre du tapis, pour lui rendre son apparence humaine. Rapidement, Sirius pris place, avec un uniforme déchiré encore un peu taché de sang. L'elfe s'empressa de réparer et de nettoyer le vêtement, d'un simple claquement de doigt, avant de repartir, non sans avoir été chaleureusement remercié par la descendante du lion.

Cette dernière regarda le convalescent encore couché à ses pieds. Ainsi donc, Sirius était un animagus chien, ressemblant étrangement à un sinistros. Connaitre la forme animale d'un individu était quelque chose de privilégier, elle le savait particulièrement bien. Le fait que le jeune homme se transforme en chien signifiait entre autre qu'il était fidèle, vigilant et protecteur, qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu râle avec Remus sur Peter dès qu'il transporte des choses à l'odeur suspecte. Les chiens, les lions sans compter les loups garous, ont de bon odorat et tu le garde aussi quand tu es sous forme humaine. Bienvenue au club !

Alors que le jeune homme ne bougeait toujours pas, la rousse s'approcha, un peu inquiète. Avait-elle loupé quelque chose ? Mais le ronflement qu'elle entendit par la suite la rassura et lui confirma que son ami allait bien, il dormait juste. Lily déplaça alors Sirius vers son dortoir. Après tout, elle n'était pas censé l'avoir sauvé, ni posséder un Phoenix. Une fois déposé dans son lit, la jeune fille se retourna vers son oiseau de feu qui l'avait suivi.

\- Merci. Tu l'as sauvé.

Sans répondre, l'oiseau fourra sa tête dans son duvet pour se prendre une plume. De son bec, Firerou la donna à Lily qui la prie délicatement entre ses doigts et la posa sur la table de chevet de son patient. Elle avait compris que l'oiseau cherchait à laisser sa marque, revendiquer son action héroïque et surtout, sa protection. Regardant son animal magique, la sorcière ralla pour la forme :

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une simple sortie pour me détendre se transformerait en mission de sauvetage d'un de mes amis animagus contre un autre ami loup garou. Non mais sérieux, la probabilité était juste… minime !

Avant de remonter dans sa chambre se coucher, la rousse s'avança vers le jeune endormi, et tout en caressant son visage d'un geste maternel, elle murmura :

\- Vous êtes des inconscients, tous autant que vous êtes. Mais vous êtes des inconscients courageux. Vous m'avez fait peur tu sais. Je me suis vraiment attachée à vous, alors essayez de rester entier, je ne veux pas vous perdre, ni aujourd'hui, ni plus tard.

Embrassant le front de celui qu'elle considérait presque comme un frère, elle remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son menton. Elle le contempla une dernière fois avant de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre.

-oOoOoOo-

Lorsque James était arrivé dans la salle commune, il n'était pas surpris que sa baguette lui indique le dortoir des garçons de 6èmes années. Grimpant les marches rapidement, il arriva devant le lit de son meilleur ami, où le jeune homme dormait paisiblement. Là par contre, le brun à lunette était assez étonné. Comment l'animagus chien avait-il fait pour se soigner, et pourquoi par Merlin, était-il allé se coucher ? Bougeant doucement de manière à ne pas réveiller Sirius, James l'observait sous toutes ses coutures pour s'assurer qu'il n'était plus blessé. Une fois le constat effectué, il vit Peter, sous sa forme de rat, arriver. Il l'avait perdu de vue depuis le pétage de plomb de Remus, mais il semblait aller bien. Se saluant brièvement, ils se séparèrent. Alors que Peter plongeait sous ses couvertures, tout en grommelant sur ses amis tous vivants, entier et pas intéressé par lui, James s'éclipsa. Ce dernier se dirigeant vers sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec la rousse, sans une seule fois noter la plume sur la table de chevet.

-oOoOoOo-

En attendant James, Lily se posait des questions : Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Allez voir Remus et lui dire qu'elle était au courant ? C'était une idée. Après tout, vu la timidité presque maladive du jeune homme, il ne lui avouerait jamais sa lycanthropie. Mais en se présentant demain pour lui parler, elle ne ferait que le braquer. Un loup garou les jours suivant et précédent la pleine lune était beaucoup plus facilement sur les nerfs. Non, pour le moment, elle ne devait pas changer de comportement. Si elle le faisait, les garçons allaient se poser de nombreuses questions, et en allant voir Remus, elle se trahirait d'une certaine façon.

Lily se mit donc au lit, avant que son colocataire ne rentre. Elle devait le laisser croire qu'elle dormait. Ne trouvant pas immédiatement le sommeil, la jeune fille repensa au loup sur le bord du lac. Remus n'avait vraiment pas de chance pour être mordu à un si jeune âge, mais ses amis le soutenaient, et c'était déjà ça. Elle avait vu un cerf et un rat accompagner le loup, et elle ne pouvait que supposer qui était James et qui était Peter.

De manière symbolique, le cerf représentait la puissance et la douceur, la noblesse, et même la virilité. Le rat avait une connotation plus sombre comme le serpent, il désignait en même temps l'angoisse et l'ambition mais aussi la prudence et la discrétion. Si la jeune fille devait attribuer à chacun des deux garçons un animal, sans hésité elle aurait dit James en puissant cerf et Peter en rat discret.

Un bruit de pas troubla le silence de la nuit lorsque James rentra dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il s'allongea à côté d'elle, Lily ne bougea pas, son esprit se remémorant le jeune cerf à l'orée de la forêt. Il avait courbée l'échine, il s'était incliné pour la remercié, sans savoir qui l'avait aidé. Il était encore jeune, et ses bois loin d'être impressionnant, mais en même temps, il dégageait déjà de lui une certaine puissance.

Etes-ce un signe qu'un jeune cerf se promène dans la forêt alors que la troisième forme animale de la rousse était une biche ?

-oOoOoOo-

* * *

Bonsoir les gens. Je sais qu'en ce moment, on est tous pris par autre chose, alors j'espère que ce que j'ai écrit vous permettra de vous évadez un peu.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. Que cette suite (après ma fin brusque de la semaine dernière) vous a quand même plus :) La bis' ! Je remercie encore et toujours les personnes qui lisent, suivent, commentent, Merci !

Merci à :

scpotter : j'espère que la suite t'as plus !

NVJM : désolé si c'est ton impression, j'essaye de garder une Lily humaine, donc avec des qualités et des défauts, j'espère qu'avec la suite, tu verras qu'elle n'est pas invincible et donc pas Mary Sue

Camille Evans- Gryffondor : Désolé pour avoir fini le chapitre aussi tragiquement, j'espère que la suite t'as plus ! Mais dis-moi, tu m'as l'air bien familière avec les calçons de Merlin… :P T'as théorie est-elle exact ? Et merci à toi de me souhaiter une bonne écriture (j'en suis plus ou moins au 25 chapitres si tu veux tout savoir ^^). La bis'

clem2605 : je t'en pris, je t'avais promis de te citer, et comme il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, je te dédicasse ! Tu as je pense la réponse à quelque unes de tes questions dans ce chapitre :) Pour Martin Evans, tu sauras très bientôt ! Et oui, au moins 15, ça fait beaucoup d'enfants !

Fan de Lily : Merci pour tes Reviews ! Et oui, Edgecombe est blonde comme une Malefoy, je n'ai pas fait exprès ^^' Et puis, ils n'ont pas le monopole de la couleur des cheveux, si ? Alors, comment va-ton cœur maintenant que tu as la suite ? Plus de stresse j'espère ! Et oui, ce chapitre était plus long que les premiers :D contente que quelqu'un l'ai remarqué ! (Même pas besoin de faire les yeux de chat potté ))

PetitePlume : Moi, sadique ? nooon ! Sirius est en vie (rassurée ?) Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire !


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chap. 19 :**

30 Septembre 1076

Perchée dans la plus haute chambre de la tour des griffons, Bella Gryffondor soupirait. Cela faisait exactement trois mois, jour pour jour, que sa fille unique était retournée dans son temps, c'est-à-dire le 20ème siècle. Elisabeth, ou Lily comme elle adorait l'appeler, son amour de petite fille, avait bien grandit. Elle n'était plus ce petit bébé qu'elle avait été forcé de laisser chez des moldus il y a de cela plus de seize ans. C'était une femme, enfin presque. Et désormais elle était loin. Pour Bella c'était dur à accepter, surtout qu'elle avait manqué une bonne partie de la vie de son enfant. Rouspétant une fois de plus contre le maudit Salazar responsable de tous ses maux, la belle brune se calla plus profondément dans le fauteuil. Non content de lui avoir – indirectement certes – enlevé sa fille, le serpent avait délibérément détruit tous ses espoirs de concevoir d'autres descendants à cause d'un sortilège maléfique la rendant stérile. Il avait entendu parler de la prophétie, mais Salazar n'avait pas eu vent de la première grossesse de Bella puis de la naissance d'Elisabeth. En réalité, seul un nombre réduit de personne savait que Bella et Godric avait eu une fille. Lorsque Lily était arrivé au Moyen-Âge, tout le monde l'avait prise pour né moldue sauvée d'un buché, comme cela arrivait parfois à cette époque, et adoptée par les Gryffondor ne pouvant enfanter. Mais elle avait disparu avant sa majorité, si bien que l'histoire l'avait oubliée, et que seule l'absence d'héritier avait été relevée. Traçant machinalement des cercles sur son ventre plat, Bella soupira. Même si aucun autre enfant n'aurait pu remplacer le premier, elle aurait aimé avoir une grande famille, donner des frères et sœurs à sa fille chérie, chose qui lui était refusé. En attendant, elle avait ses élèves, et elle priait que tout ce passe bien pour sa petite rouquine.

Les yeux fermés, Bella imaginait toutes sortes d'actions farfelues pour revoir sa fille, ou du moins, avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle savait que Godric se rongeait le sang, mais il faisait bonne figure avec courage tous les jours, pour ne pas laisser voir sa tristesse. Lui aussi avait perdu sa fille. Une enfant qui l'avait rendu si fière, qu'il aurait aimé protéger encore un peu avant de la laisser s'envoler. Se laissant bercer par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée, la sorcière laissa son esprit courir.

Toute personne extérieure qui l'aurait vu l'aurait trouvé magnifique, entre autre parce que Bella avait du sang de Vélane dans les veines. Contrairement à sa grand-mère qui en était une à part entière, l'ancienne Back n'avait qu'un quart de ce sang dans les veines. Cela avait pour conséquences indirects de laisser les caractéristiques physiques familiales des Black prendre le dessus. En effet, les gènes d'une famille de sorcier permettent la transmission de la magie – cracmolle mis-à-part – mais aussi de certaines caractéristiques morphologiques, comme la couleur des yeux, des cheveux. Ainsi, même avec du sang de Vélane privilégiant pourtant les blondes aux yeux bleus, la femme Black possédait des yeux gris et des cheveux noirs, tous comme un Potter aurait une chevelure ébène en épi, un Weasley une crinière rousse, et comme un Malefoy serait blond : c'était magique.

Lorsqu'une idée pour garder contact avec sa fille lui traversa, Bella ouvrit grand ses beaux yeux, se traitant mentalement de sotte. Elle avait bien eut des nouvelles avant les onze ans de sa fille, il suffisait de faire pareil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être étourdit quand elle le voulait ! Il ne lui restait qu'à prendre sa plume. Merlin, c'était si simple…

-oOoOoOo-

30 Septembre 1976

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la dernière pleine lune. Remus avait été mortifié lorsqu'il avait appris son attaque envers Sirius, et en même temps agréablement surpris de savoir qu'il avait été endormi magiquement. Non seulement après, il n'avait plus commis de bêtise après, mais contrairement aux trop nombreuses fois précédentes, il n'avait pas ressenti de douleur lorsqu'il s'était retransformé, vu qu'il dormait. Le bonheur ! A l'aube, il s'était simplement réveillé dans la cabane, sous sa forme humaine et seul. Depuis, il s'excusait de façon quotidienne envers Patmol pour l'avoir blessé et envers les deux autres pour la frayeur qu'il avait dû leur faire, tout en faisant des recherches sur la personne qui avait un tel pouvoir sur lui. Après tout, pour cette fois c'était bénéfique, mais peut-être qu'un jour, cela le serait moins. En tout cas, d'après Peter, c'était une sirène, mais cette question était un largement sujet de débat.

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Sirius. L'animagus chien avait toute les peines du monde à expliquer au loup qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il allait très bien. Le jeune Black n'avait effectivement aucune séquelle, aucune douleur, aucune cicatrice, rien qui aurait pu montrer qu'il s'était fait mastiquer par un loup garou. Il se doutait bien que quelqu'un l'avait aidé. Il se souvenait d'une brève balade dans les airs et de la douleur causées par ses blessures. La plume trouvée près de son lit le lendemain matin ne faisait que lui confirmé qu'il n'avait pas imagé l'animal. Dans un premier temps, il avait pensé tout naturellement que Fumseck, le Phoenix de Dumbledore et le seul qu'il connaissait était son sauveur. Mais la tête qu'avait tirée James le lendemain lui laissait penser, à raison, que son meilleur ami savait quelque chose que lui-même ignorait. Sirius avait confiance en James. Ce dernier lui dirait tout en temps et en heure, même si pour le moment, l'animagus chien était affreusement curieux, il respectait son choix.

Lorsque James avait vu la plume de Phoenix rouge et or, qu'il l'avait directement reconnu, c'était celle de Firerou. Même si l'animal était tout aussi rouge et or que Fumseck, la couleur or était beaucoup plus présente sur le plumage et le rouge était plus pourpre que celui du Phoenix du directeur.

L'oiseau de Lily était arrivé environ de deux semaines après le début des cours. Contrairement au courrier normal, le Phoenix rentrait et sortait uniquement la nuit et directement dans la chambre, sans se montrer aux autres étudiants, ni séjourner dans la volière. C'était d'ailleurs préférable, imaginez la réaction de tous les élèves et professeurs réunis si on leur montrait qu'une jeune fille de 16 ans possédait un Phoenix. Dans ce cas, ce n'était même plus rare, c'était un fait extraordinaire. Depuis, le jeune homme se doutait que la rousse était au courant de leur secret, après tout, elle avait la faculté de comprendre les animaux, elle avait donc surement du en discuter avec Firerou. Mais pas une fois James n'en avait parlé avec la jeune fille. Trop de choses passées sous silence devraient être dévoilées : la lycanthropie de Remus, sa cape d'invisibilité, leur carte en formation, et bien entendu, leur capacité à se changer en animaux. Et pour le moment, aucun des deux n'était près. Mais ça viendrait.

-oOoOoOo-

Il était midi, le repas allait être servit, et naturellement, tous les élèves et professeurs se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle. Les Maraudeurs étaient assis avec Lily, Alice et Mary. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, la rousse avait beaucoup rapproché les gryffondors entre eux, peu importe les années, voulant connaitre un peu tout le monde. Mais dans ses efforts d'intégration, elle avait surtout rapprochés les 6èmes années en particulier, avec qui elle partageait son temps. En ces temps de troubles, il fallait se serrer les coudes pour être plus résistant, et un rapprochement des étudiants au sein des maisons, s'était déjà beaucoup.

A table, les filles parlaient entre elles du dernier match de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu la veille. L'équipe des gryffondors, mené par le capitaine James Potter avait écrasé celle des serdaigles 230 à 70. Alice, qui était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe avec son capitaine, racontait à ses amies en détail le déroulement du match de son point de vue de joueuse, dont les trois buts qu'elle avait réussi à mettre. Même si Lily n'aimait pas pratiquer ce sport, ou plus généralement, monter sur un balai, elle le trouvait fascinant. C'était un art insolite mêlant l'aisance des mouvements en altitude, avec la puissance pour les batteurs, l'agilité pour les attrapeurs et tactique pour les poursuiveurs. Un vrai jeu d'équipe complet, et acceptant tout type de personnes, et des deux sexes, et heureusement vu que c'était l'unique sport sorcier. Et puis, vu l'absence de confort des engins volants, Lily respectait toute personne acceptant de les utiliser. Enfin, elle appréciait le jeu tant que les personnes qu'elle aimait s'en sortaient entier bien entendu ! Les filles étaient si prise dans leur conversation, qu'elles s'en occultaient les paroles de leurs voisins, et heureusement pour ces derniers.

De leur côté, Sirius et Remus discutaient tranquillement – ou presque – et encore une fois, le sujet tournait autour des créatures aquatiques du lac noir. Bien vite, la conversation se rependit à tout le quatuor :

\- Mais tu penses vraiment que s'en était une ? Une sirène ne serait jamais sortie de l'eau pour s'approcher autant du rivage alors qu'il y avait des humains ! J'avoue qu'on n'était pas vraiment sous cette forme, mais quand même, les créatures magiques sentent bien que nous ne sommes pas des animaux à part entière. Et puis tu connais leur aversion au monde des hommes, et encore plus envers les loups garous. Elles en ont peur, Mumus !

\- Sirius ! Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Et pourquoi pas, après tout, on ne sait que peu de chose sur les sirènes. Qui nous dit qu'une sirène ne pourrait pas être différente des autres, plus courageuse ? On ne pourrait pas mettre tous les humains dans une case, en quoi ça serait différent pour eux ? Tu es le premier à savoir qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce que les autres attendent de nous.

Au début, le brun esquissa un sourire. Il avait vraiment un don pour trouver des surnoms adorables, que ses amis appréciaient, ou pas. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait trouvé le nom de leur groupe et le surnom officiel de chacun des membres et bien sûr, celui de la méduse. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs explosé quand elle avait entendu le surnom la première fois, et s'énervait encore régulièrement contre les étudiants qui reprenaient le fameux surnom… ce qui bien entendu faisait bien rire Sirius qui était le premier à le crier, mais loin d'être le dernier.

Puis, Sirius soupira un peu en regardant droit dans les yeux dorés de son ami. Depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, pour le jeune Black, ses amis étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus cher à ses yeux. C'était la famille qu'il s'était lui-même choisit, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour eux… Mais dans le cas 'sirène', il n'en démordrait pas, son instinct lui soufflait que les apparences étaient plus que trompeuses, que n'importe qui aurait pu se trouver dans ce lac, et surtout, qu'une sirène n'aurait pas appelé un loup garou.

\- Je sais mon vieux, je suis l'exemple même des têtes brûlés qui passent leur temps à désobéir. Mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que c'était une sirène. D'après tes recherches, une morsure de lycanthrope les tue, vu qu'elles ne peuvent pas supporter la première mutation, donc elles n'auraient pas intérêt à se montrer. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'une sirène ait des pouvoirs sur le vent ou les animaux terrestres. Surtout que Lunard n'est pas un loup normal. Et puis, Peter n'est même pas sûr que s'en était une ! Il a pu se tromper, non ? Il était loin et puis c'était Queudver, tu sais que les rongeurs n'ont pas la meilleure vue qui existe…

\- Mais ne te gènes pas surtout ! Dis tout de suite que tu ne me crois pas Sirius ! J'ai juste dit ce que j'ai vu, et puis, James aussi la vue. Tu n'étais même pas là toi, vu que tu t'es fait mâchouillé, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu remets ma parole en doute !

Peter était vexé du manque de considération et de confiance de son ami. Il était sûr de lui, la créature qu'il avait vue avait plongé sous l'eau ! Sentant la discussion dégénérer, James soupira. Il n'aimait pas voir ses amis s'acharner de cette façon, surtout que pour le moment, rien ne pourrait vraiment les éclairer, alors il trancha :

\- Ne mêle pas à ça Peter. La seule chose que j'ai dit, c'est que j'ai vu le buste d'une jeune femme dans le lac. Mais il faisait nuit, je n'ai pas vu son visage. Ça pourrait aussi bien être une créature magique ou une humaine, voir ma propre mère que je ne l'aurais certainement pas reconnu. Et puis pour le moment, s'énerver ne sert à rien, on y retournera le mois prochain pour voir si elle est encore là, et si c'est le cas, on tentera de l'approcher. D'accord ?

Regardant la table, Remus paraissait complètement à l'ouest. Mais par Merlin, ce qu'il aimerait rencontrer cette personne !

\- Une sorcière peut-être ? Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être une nymphe vu les pouvoirs ? Mais ce sont des êtres mythiques, on n'est même pas sûr que ça existe ! Moi qui voulait la remercier, je sens que ça va être très compliqué …

\- En tout cas, c'était comme si elle parlait aux animaux. Je me rappel m'être senti bien, apaisé quand elle t'a endormis Remus, elle était rassurante. Souffla Peter.

A ses mots, James se figea sans que ses camarades n'y prêt attention. Parler aux animaux ? Ce n'était pas courant. En fait, une seule personne pouvait faire cela à sa connaissance : Lily… Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'y penser, qu'un long sifflement retenti dans toute la salle, coupant nette toutes les conversations des élèves. Le chant de l'oiseau retentissait sur les murs, sans que personne ne voie sa source. C'était Firerou, le brun à lunette pouvait mettre sa main à couper. Il la reconnaitrait entre milles, c'était elle qui tous les matins depuis son arrivée le réveillait en sifflotant. Snow avait même officiellement demandé sa retraite de réveil à sa maitresse pour laisser la place à l'oiseau.

En attendant, la mélodie était enchanteresse, comme souvent pour les oiseaux de cette espèce. C'était à peine si les étudiants respiraient pour ne pas troubler cette douce musique, à la fois féérique et réconfortante. Une fois que la dernière note du chant ait retentie, le silence se fit. Tout le monde attendait, sans trop savoir quoi. Une suite peut-être ? James se tourna vers Lily, qui mangeait à côté de lui. Si Firerou se permettait de troubler un repas, cela ne pouvait qu'être pour annoncer quelque chose à sa maitresse. A sa tête, il sut que la Phoenix avait apporté une bonne nouvelle à la rouquine.

Un grand sourire s'étirait sur le visage de la jeune fille, elle semblait rayonner. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu si heureuse. Anticipant ce qui allait se produire, elle se tourna vers l'entrée principale de la Grande Salle, tout en se dressant sur le banc, de manière à voir quelque chose…Et quelques secondes après, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un tout petit bonhomme aux longs cheveux argentés. Sa robe de sorcier d'un bleu nuit faisait ressortir sa barbe d'un blanc éclatant qui lui descendait au moins jusqu'au nombril. Alors qu'il avançait calmement, ses yeux bleus saphir sondèrent la salle. Ils se mirent à pétiller de bonheur, et ils ne regardèrent plus qu'une seule personne qui éclipsait tous les autres : Lily. Le nouvel arrivant accéléra sensiblement, trottant le long de l'allée, puis, il s'arrêta au niveau de la jeune fille, toujours assise. Il s'inclina devant elle en prononçant doucement, mais si distinctement, que dans le silence, tout le monde entendit :

\- Ma Fleur de Lys …

Sans perdre une seconde, comme si ces quelques mots étaient déclencheurs, Lily se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Au diable les convenances, l'étiquette, le protocole, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu pour rester figer et à bonne distance.

\- Paddy !

La scène était vraiment touchante. Une étreinte entre un grand père et sa petite fille. Cette dernière avait beau ne pas être très grande, elle dépassait néanmoins de 10 bons centimètres le vieux mage qu'elle enlaçait. Ce dernier souriait en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Oh ma douce Lilybeth, que je suis content de te voir, tu n'imagines pas !

\- Oh si, j'imagine même très bien.

Dumbledore s'était levé pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant, mais il s'était arrêté en voyant l'intérêt de son vieil ami pour la jeune fille. Ainsi il avait eu raison – comme souvent – Lily Evans avait bien un lien avec Martin ! Mais pour le moment, debout à côté de la table des professeurs, le directeur n'osait pas interrompre le moment de retrouvaille. Même ses collègues regardaient les deux protagonistes. Mais, si Albus ne voulait pas briser l'étreinte, quelqu'un le fit pour lui : un rire résonna dans la salle auparavant silencieuse, bientôt suivit de nombreux murmures. Une voie s'éleva pour couvrir le bruit.

\- Comme c'est touchant. L'invisible Lily Evans n'est pas si insensible que ça à ce que je vois. Mais il me semble que les membres de nos familles ne sont pas acceptés dans l'école surtout pour de simples câlins. Pas même les vieux grands-pères gâteux.

Surprenant tous les observateurs de la scène, Lily Edgecombe venait de briser ce moment de félicité, et la rousse avait envie de l'étrangler pour avoir ne serait-ce que parlé ainsi à son grand-père de cœur ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà, le petit mage se détacha d'elle pour faire face à la blonde, libérant dans un même temps sa magie par petite vague.

\- J'ai toujours dû mal avec les jeunes personnes mal éduquées. Pour qui vous prenez vous Miss ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche sans que rien ne veuille sortir. L'aura que dégageait le vieil homme était impressionnante, l'écrasante par sa puissante. Devant l'absence de réponse, ce dernier se retourna vers le directeur.

\- Bonjour Albus. C'est une joie de vous revoir.

\- Bonjour Martin Evans. Plaisir partagé.

De nouveau, des murmures s'élevèrent rapidement. Le vieux sorcier – qui semblait être encore plus âgé que Dumbledore, c'était dire – était un Evans, donc de la famille de Lily, que tout le monde prenait pour une née moldue. Cela paraissait pour le moins étrange.

Cependant, une personne était sceptique devant ce personnage : James. Alors que Sirius s'amusait de la réaction, ou plutôt de l'absence de réaction de la méduse face au grand père, le brun à lunette fronçait les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, il était probablement le seul au courant que la jeune fille était adoptée par la famille Evans. Donc ce grand père n'était soit pas le sien biologiquement parlant, soit il mentait sur son nom. Voir les deux. Il allait devoir en discuter avec Lily. Mais il ne fut pas le premier à avoir cette pensée, et rapidement, le soi-disant Martin sortit de la Grande Salle avec le directeur et la jeune fille avant même que James n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, ou que Slughorn n'ait pu se lever de son siège.

Les deux sorciers barbus et la jeune rousse traversèrent tous les trois les couloirs d'un pas rapide, se dirigeant vers la pièce de Poufsouffle. Aucun d'eux ne pris la parole sur le chemin, leur conversation devait être absolument confidentielle. Une fois dans son bureau, Dumbledore se retourna vers le vieillard.

\- Alors que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Elle me semble étrangement liée à cette jeune fille, n'est-ce pas Martin, ou devrais-je dire, Merlin ?

-oOoOoOo-

* * *

Hey hey ! Salut les gens ! Alors ce chapitre, cette fin ? Que pensez-vous de mon Martin / Merlin ? J'ai eu diverses propositions sur son identité, et seulement une personne a trouvé : luffynette ! Bravo ! Alors, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Je vous ai promis plus d'explication sur ce personnage, vous attendez quoi ? Un récit ? Une dispute ? Un cours ? Des pleurs ? Des câlins ? Autre chose ? Je suis toute ouïe !

En tout cas, merci encore à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, suivent, … ça me fait très plaisir ! Et pour les personnes qui commentent, je vous faits pleins de bisous, et je vous dis un très grand MERCI parce que c'est vous qui me motivez à écrire ! Bonne semaine les gens !

Merci à :

scpotter : Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fiction. Je constate que c'est toujours toi qui me laisse la première review du chapitre, alors MERCI ;) Sirius a effectivement remarqué la plume, mais il ne sait pas encore vraiment à qui elle appartient !

clem2605 : Ah, merci, je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir ! Et oui, Lily médicomage, mais elle galère visiblement dans ce domaine ! J'ai trouvé ça amusant de voir que même son Phoenix avait une meilleur mémoire qu'elle dans cette branche de magie :) Alors, que pense tu de mon Martin / Merlin, maintenant que tu connais son petit nom ?!

PetitePlume : Et oui, Sirius est entier (qui je nomme parrain d'Harry sinon ? :)) Et oui, Lily l'as '' raccommodé en galérant''. C'est effectivement à partir de ce chapitre qu'on voit ce que Peter sombre du ''côté obscure de la force''. Je ne me voyais pas le laisser de côté, ou tout gentil, alors qu'à terme, il trahit les Potter. Merci encore ! J'espère bien que c'est crédible, c'est le but :)

Camille Evans-Gryffondor : Tu avais raison, c'était bien une biche :) Et non, je n'écris pas sur un trampoline, dans le train, ou chez moi, mais dans un trampoline… non ^^ ton résumé de la situation est pas mal :D Ils ont tous faillis… plein de choses. Pour Peter, oui, j'ai prévu de le faire devenir méchant, car à mon avis, il a changé de côté dès l'école. Pour moi, il était espion rapidement après sa sortie. Il n'a pas du rencontrer en personne Voldy, et pour voir ses sbires, il a dû être approché dès Poudlard. Pour piégé Sirius, il a surement du le prévoir en avance, car ça ne s'improvise pas, et il a l'air quand même pas mal accroché à son ''maître'' pour aller le chercher et se couper la main… Mais en même temps, son amitié avec les Maraudeurs devait quand même être vrai au début, et l'hypothèse qu'il bascule en 6ème année est probable, enfin voilà, c'est mon avis ^^ Merci pour les encouragements, j'ai effectivement des idées pour encore pas mal de chapitre, mais je ne sais pas combien encore ^^' Et dis-moi, que pense tu de mon Martin, sachant que tu lui lave tous les calçons la bis' :p la bis' !

Fan de Lily : Et oui, la biche ;) Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas les abimé trop souvent ;) et oui, je crois que vous être plusieurs à avoir remarqué qu'elle ne maitrise pas totalement (voir pas vraiment, ou pas du tout) la médecine magique ! Et oui, ils sont tous entiers, pour la plus part, dorment ou ronflent. Mais oui, Peter à une bonne envie de se faire remarquer !


End file.
